IchiRuki - Idiot in Love
by Ichiruki-ichigoxxxrukia
Summary: Nous voilà après la guerre contre Aizen. Ce dernier est enfin mort et le calme est revenu sur la Soul Society et Karakura. Par bonheur personne n'a perdu la vie, ni ses pouvoirs (petit remodelage pour le bien de ma fic). Cependant de nouvelles batailles approchent, les plus dur qui puissent arriver pour quiconque : les batailles sentimentales! Vont-ils s'en sortir indemne?
1. Un retour bien mérité

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici ma toute première fic concernant mon manga préféré Bleach et je suis plus particulièrement centrée sur le couple IchiRuki. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux **Tite** **KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre I (15 decembre)**

La guerre était enfin terminée, le calme pouvait de nouveau revenir dans le quotidien de nos amis.

Les membres de la Soul Society étaient de retour chez eux et les humains également, à quelques exceptions près. En effet Rukia, Rangiku et Renji ont demandé la permission de rester un peu dans le monde des humains en compagnie d'Ichigo, Orihime Ishida et Chad pour fêter leur victoire à leurs côtés et profiter un peu d'eux ne sachant pas quand ils pourront revenir. Et cas exceptionnel, leur capitaines respectifs ont acceptaient de leur accorder un mois, se disant qu'ils le méritaient bien.

Chez Urahara, après le départ des shinigamis vers la Soul Society :

**URAHARA **: Bien les enfants, je sais que vous voulaient fêter cette victoire comme il se doit mais pour ma part une bonne nuit de sommeil m'attend ! Et je vous conseille d'en faire autant !

**RANGIKU **: Je suis d'accords, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien et faire la fête en étant déjà fatigués c'est pas du tout amusant ! Je propose qu'on se repose, et demain je vous donne rendez vous chez Orihime a 13h30 tapante pour organiser notre petite fête de la victoire :D

**ORIHIME **: Hein ? Chez moi ! Pourquoi ? O.o

**RANGIKU **: Ben parce que je dors chez toi et que si le rendez vous se fait chez toi ça me laisse plus de temps pour dormir ! ( dit de façon tellement logique)

**ORIHIME **: Ah OK ! D'accord xD

**RANGIKU **: Donc tout le monde est d'accord pour 13h30 demain ?

**ISHIDA **: Pas de soucis pour moi.

**CHAD **: Moi non plus

**ICHIGO/RENJI **: OK !

**RUKIA **: …..

**YORUICHI **: Très bien, vous nous tiendrez au courant de l'heure et du lieu de cette petite sauterie quand tout sera régler ! Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne nuit tout le monde !

**ICHIGO **: Parce que vous nous aidez pas à organiser la soirée de demain ?

**URAHARA **: heu...nan xD Bonne nuit les enfants et Renji, si tu veux faire le parasite, tu sais où tu peux dormir ! A demain !

**RENJI **: *me saoul avec leur « parasite »* Merci Urahara ^^''

**ISHIDA **: Bien, moi aussi je rentre me coucher, a demain.

**CHAD **: Moi aussi, a demain tout le monde !

**RANGIKU **: Bien si tout le monde y va, rentrons Orihime tu veux bien ?

**ORIHIME **: Oui allons y, *s'étire* je meurs de fatigue !

**ICHIGO **: On vous suit, tu viens Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: *dans ses pensées, d'un air triste*

**ICHIGO **: Rukiaaaaaa, allô !

**RUKIA **: *sort de sa bulle* Hein ? Heu oui allons y ! Et cesse donc de crier paysan !

**ICHIGO **: *se posant des questions* Mouais...bonne nuit tête d'ananas !

**RENJI **: Bonne nuit poil de carotte ! Bonne nuit les amis, a demain !

**TOUS **: A demain !

Sur la route, Ishida et Chad ont pris leur propre direction vers chez eux. Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia et Ichigo sont également sur le point de se séparer étant arriver devant l'appartement de la jolie Orihime.

**ORIHIME **: Bien, on est arrivées !

**RANGIKU **: Enfin ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures tellement que je suis fatiguée x_x

**ICHIGO **: Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu là ?

**RANGIKU **: Hey, quand une femme dit qu'elle est fatiguée elle n'exagère rien ! è_é

**ICHIGO **: *voyant l'humeur massacrante naissant chez Rangiku* Heu ok, j'ai compris ! Dans ce cas bonne nuit à vous deux. A demain.

**ORIHIME **: *remarquant l'isolement de Rukia* Heu...Rukia ? Tu vas bien ?

Rangiku et Ichigo se retournent vers elle, constatant une Rukia complètement perdue dans ces pensées.

**RANGIKU **: Hum...Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: …..

**RANGIKU **: Aux grands mots les grands moyens ! *prenant un ton très sérieux et officiel* Mademoiselle Kuchiki, c'est le vis-capitaine de la 10eme division qui vous parle ! Héééé Hooooooo

**RUKIA **: *en sursautant* Quoi ? Oui, je suis là ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**RANGIKU **: Haha, je savais bien que l'appelle officiel fonctionnerait !

**ORIHIME **: Ça ne va pas Rukia, tu as l'air complètement perdue depuis notre retour ! On commence à s'inquiéter ! é_è

**RUKIA **: Mais oui t'inquiète pas, c'est juste la fatigue ^-^'

**ORIHIME **: *toujours inquiète* Si tu le dis dans ce cas, rentrez vous coucher vous aussi !

**ICHIGO **: Elle a raison, rentrons ! Bonne nuit les filles, a demain !

**RANGIKU/ORIHIME** : A demain dormez bien :)

**RUKIA **: Bonne nuit les amies *sourire forcé*

Ichigo et Rukia se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence de glace. Ichigo n'osait pas casser ce silence, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Rukia dans cette état de tristesse et de solitude, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire ! Peut être était-ce vraiment la fatigue ! Mais il connaissait trop bien la petite shinigami, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose ! Il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette scène le rendait triste au point d'en avoir un pincement au cœur. Il se décida d'attendre le lendemain matin, pour lui poser des questions, histoire que la belle brune se soit un minimum reposée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Rukia revivait sans cesse ces deux journées de tortures ne cessant de s'en vouloir !

Alors, pourquoi Ichigo ressent-il tout cela ? ( vous avez tous deviné j'en suis sûre xD )

A quoi Rukia pense-t-elle ? Pourquoi cela la rend-elle si mélancolique et distante ?

Suite au prochain chapitre;)


	2. Une soirée pas si terminée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre II, une soirée pas si terminée que ça. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux **Tite** **KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Arrivé à la clinique, Rukia et Ichigo furent surpris de voir Isshin se comporter « normalement ». En effet, ce dernier ne s'est pas jeté sur son « fils indigne » pour essayer de lui casser le nez comme à son habitude. Au lieu de ça, comme s'il savait que nos deux héros étaient sur le points de rentrer, il disposait sur la table, trois tasses de thé bien chaudes.

**ISSHIN **: Tiens, les enfants, vous tombez bien, je viens de nous servir un thé bien chaud ! Ça nous fera du bien après tous ces événements ( nous sommes en plein milieu du mois de décembre et lui aussi a combattu au Hueco Mundo )

**ICHIGO **: Où sont Karin et Yuzu ? Je pensais que tu étais aller les récupérer ! ( durant l'absence de Ichigo et Isshin, les jumelles sont aller séjourner chez un couple d'amis de la famille )

**ISSHIN **: Non, j'irais les récupérer demain, je voulais que nous puissions discuter seuls tous les trois !

**ICHIGO **: *regardant Rukia de façon inquiète* Heu...ça ne pourrait pas attendre demain, tu sais nous sommes un peu crevés après tout ça !

**ISSHIN **: *constatant l'état de Rukia* Je comprends mais non, il faut que nous parlions ce soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas que ça sera long ! Installez vous.

Ichigo et Rukia s'installèrent donc en silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez l'habitude de voir le patriarche Kurosaki aussi sérieux, au point que Rukia en est sortit de sa bulle.

**ISSHIN **: Bien, Ichigo je sais que tu te pose des questions à mon sujet depuis que tu m'as vu en shinigami. C'est une très longue histoire et pour faire simple, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs il y a quelques dizaines d'années de cela et depuis je vis une vie d'humain. J'avoue que ta mère m'a beaucoup aidé.

**ICHIGO **: Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler ?

**ISSHIN **: Probablement pour les mêmes raisons que tu m'as caché être un shinigami.

Ichigo réfléchissait à cette simple réponse, et bizarrement comprenait très bien son père.

**RUKIA **: *ne se sentant pas à sa place* Tout cela ne me concerne pas Monsieur Kurosaki, je vais vous laisser tous les deux.

**ISSHIN **: Non, Rukia, reste ici ! Cela te concerne aussi, je sais tout en ce qui concerne l'apparition des pouvoir de Ichigo, et même si en temps normal je ne devrait pas en être heureux, je sais à quel point Ichigo t'en est reconnaissant, et moi aussi ! De ce fait et pour d'autres raisons tu fais partit de cette famille, alors reste avec nous s'il te plaît.

Rukia, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle, une shinigami qui avait mis la vie de Ichigo en danger, une inconnue qui est venue tout chambouler, était considérée comme un membre de cette famille ! Elle ne bougea pas, très touchée par cette révélation.

**RUKIA **: Alors comme ça vous savez tout à propos de moi ?!

**ISSHIN **: En effet, en tant qu'ancien capitaine du Gotei 13 je connais bien ton frère, le capitaine de la 6eme division Byakuya Kuchiki, sans compter que je connais très bien Kisuke Urahara.

Rukia et Ichigo n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, mais gardèrent le silence pour laisser Isshin parler.

**ISSHIN **: Maintenant que vous savez ceci, je voulez vous parler du futur !

**RUKIA/ICHIGO** : *regard interrogateur*

**ISSHIN **: Combien de temps restes-tu avec nous Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Je dois rentrer à la Soul Society dans un mois.

**ISSHIN **: Un mois, c'est plus que ce que je pensais, très bien ! Et que comptez vous faire pendant ce temps ? Sachant en plus qu'il y a deux semaines de vacances pour noël !

**ICHIGO **: Heu...ben pour ma part j'ai rien de prévu, hors mis la soirée de demain avec nos amis.

**RUKIA **: Moi non plus !

**ISSHIN **: Bien ! Rukia, tant que tu sera dans le monde des humains, considère toi comme membre de cette famille ! Tu es ici encore un mois dans ce cas tu passeras noël avec nous. Il faut qu'on profite au maximum de ta présence avant que tu ne rentre ! Car dieu seul sait quand tu seras autorisée à revenir !

Ichigo, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle pendant ce mois ! A votre place je profiterai au maximum l'un de l'autre, vous connaissez la Soul Society, une fois ce mois passé, ça deviendra très compliqué de vous voir !

**ICHIGO **: *d'un air suspicieux* Qu'est ce que tu sous entends par « profiter l'un de l'autre » ?

**ISSHIN **: Allons Ichigo cesse donc d'être toujours sur la défensive ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous tenez beaucoup l'un à l'autre ! Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une très forte amitié ou plus mais votre lien est là.

Ichigo et Rukia se figent et se regardent comme si ils ne comprenaient rien a ce que raconte le paternel.

**ISSHIN **: *remarquant l'air perdu des jeunes* Ne me dites pas que vous êtes fiers au point de ne pas vous en être rendu compte ? Je suis sur que vous le savez ! Vous êtes tous les deux liés, et êtes tous les deux prêts à tout pour l'autre quitte a sacrifier sa propre vie ! Si ça ce n'est pas être lié, alors je ne m'appelle plus Isshin ! Et ce lien, les enfants, est unique et fort ! Alors gardez le, et profitez d'être ensemble avant votre séparation ! Compris ?

**ICHIGO/RUKIA** : ?

**ISSHIN **: *sur un ton menaçant* COMPRIS ?

**ICHI/RUKI** : Ouiiiiiii !

**ISSHIN **: Bien, une dernière chose ! Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: *d'une petite voix* Oui ?

**ISSHIN **: Je te remercie pour Ichigo !

**RUKIA **: *complètement à l'ouest* Heu...pardon ?

**ISSHIN **: Tu as bien entendu ! Je te remercie, car j'ai pu constater que c'est depuis ton arrivé dans sa vie que Ichigo recommence a sourire.

Rukia, resta figée par ces derniers mots. Elle regarda furtivement Ichigo du coin de l'œil et constata avec étonnement qu'il n'était pas aussi perdu qu'elle, non, il souriait comme pour confirmer les dires de son père. Le voir sourire la détendit.

**RUKIA **: Je vous en pris ne me remerciez pas ! Votre fils aussi a réussit a me rendre le sourire.

**ISSHIN **: *souriant et se parlant plus a lui même* Aaaaah la la, quand le destin est dans la partie...

**ICHIGO **: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**ISSHIN **: Hein ? Rien rien, je parlais à moi même ! Allez, vous pouvez monter vous coucher, mais buvez votre thé d'abord !

**ICHIGO **: Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu avait à nous dire ?

**ISSHIN **: Je vous ai dit plus que ce que tu ne crois Ichigo ! Tu t'en rendras compte quand tu retournera cette conversation dans tous les sens quand tu seras seul avant de t'endormir ! Là peut être comprendras tu ce que signifie, « profiter du moment présent ». Puis Rukia n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous reposer !

**ICHIGO **: Mais...

**ISSHIN **: *le coupant* Bonne nuit...fils indigne !

**ICHIGO **: *ravalant son objection* Mouais, bonne nuit !

**RUKIA **: Bonne nuit monsieur Kurosaki et merci.

**ISSHIN **: Bonne nuit ma troisième fille et appelle moi Isshin.

Ichigo était très perplexe au sujet de la conversation qui venais de se dérouler. Mais il savait que son père avait raison sur un point, une fois dans son lit, il se poserai de multitudes de questions à propos de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! En tout cas une chose positive était là, Rukia était sortit de cette maudite bulle l'isolant de tout le monde, et Ichigo en était ravi !

Une fois à l'étage, tous les deux entrèrent dans la chambre du rouquin. Ils allèrent chacun leur tour à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et se mettre en pyjama et se couchèrent tous les deux, l'un dans son lit et l'autre dans son placard. Pendant une fraction de seconde, chacun eu le sentiment d'être de retour au tout début de l'histoire, de LEUR histoire.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon :

**?** : Tu penses qu'ils ont compris le message ?

**ISSHIN **: Je ne sais pas, je penses que si ce n'est pas le cas, ça va vite arriver ! Dans le pire des cas, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils comprennent !

**?** : Et je t'y aiderai, après tout ce qui leurs est arrivé, ça serai dommage qu'ils passent tous les deux à côté d'une chose si importante, pour qu'ils finissent par regretter de n'avoir rien tenter !

**ISSHIN **: Oui, je suis d'accord. Après toutes ces batailles, ils méritent tous les deux de trouver un peu de bonheur ! De plus, s'ils se rendent compte des choses, mais trop tard, ils s'en voudront, regretteront et douteront toute leur vie !

**?** : Exact !

* * *

Voilà chapitre 2 finit !

Qui est cet invité mystère ?

Bon les réponses aux questions que l'on se posait à la fin du 1er chapitre ne sont pas arrivées mais elles seront la (en tout cas une des 2 ) dans le chapitre 3 ! Alors, à suivre...


	3. Le plan Ikurihci

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre III, le plan "Ikurihci". En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux **Tite** **KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre III : le plan Ikurihci**

**?** : Tu réalise que si nous y arrivons, des problèmes vont se présenter à nous tels que Byakuya ?

**ISSHIN **: *en débarrassant la tables des tasses de Ichigo et Rukia* : Je le sais bien mais j'ose espérer qu'il se souviendra que lui aussi est tombé amoureux, et que même s'il s'agissait d'une amour impossible pour un Kuchiki, il a tout de même tout fait et tout supporter pour vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait !

**?** : Et bien Isshin, je vois que tu es sérieusement et même sentimentalement investit dans cette affaire si je puis dire ainsi ! Ça fait plaisir à voir !

**ISSHIN **: *en faisant bouillir de nouveau de l'eau* : Tu n'as qu'à dire que je ne m'investit jamais nul part temps que tu y es !

**?** : Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulut dire ! Seulement, je te trouve bizarre quand tu parles de notre projet !

**ISSHIN **: Et bien à vrai dire, je prends notre projet à cœur ! Moi aussi j'ai vécut une telle histoire et il s'agit tout de même de mon fils ! Par conséquent, ne crois tu pas que cela soit normal, Yoruichi ?

**YORUICHI **: Probablement, je voulais surtout voir jusqu'où tu serais prêt à aller, car moi je suis prête a tout tu le sais !

**ISSHIN** : Oh oui, je le sais ! Je te connais bien ! Mais une question, qu'est ce qui te motive ? Pourquoi faire tout cela, prendre certains risques pour une histoire comme celle ci ?

**YORUICHI** : *s'asseyant à table* : Pour une raison simple, après la bataille que nous venons de terminer, nous avons tous une dette envers Ichigo. Et j'apprécie assez ce gamin pour l'aider dans une situation qui le dépasse complètement, avouons le ! Quand à Rukia, pareil que Ichigo, puis elle est la petite sœur de Byakuya, donc j'ai une bonne raison de l'aider.

**ISSHIN** : *servant deux thés* Comment ça, Byakuya est une raison ? J'aurais plutôt dis, un frein à notre plan !

**YORUICHI** : *prenant la tasse lui étant destinée* Et bien, en plus d'être la sœur de Byakuya elle est une shinigami, cette demoiselle a de sérieux problèmes concernant l'admission de ses propres sentiments ! Et puis, même si Byakuya n'appréciera probablement pas au début, je suis sûre que le plus important pour lui c'est son bonheur à elle ! Et c'est le but de notre mission ! Non ?

**ISSHIN** : Ouais, vu comme ça...cette affaire ne va pas être facile !

**YORUICHI** : Non, mais c'est pour une belle cause puis j'aime les défis ;p

**ISSHIN **; *sourire sadique* Moi aussi !

**YORUICHI** : Donc, mise en place du plan «_ Ikurihci _» demain chez Kisuke ? Ça sera plus pratique qu'ici, il y a moins de chances de voir nos cibles y traîner !

**ISSHIN** : C'est sur ! Dans ce cas, pas de soucis pour demain chez Urahara, tiens moi au courant de l'heure.

**YORUICHI** : Ok, je me charge également de ramener du monde ! Plus on aura de personne dans le coup, plus on aura de chances d'y arriver !

**ISSHIN** : Et aussi de le faire échouer ! Certains ne sont pas doué en discrétion !

**YORUICHI** : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je saurai leur faire comprendre que la moindre erreur est inacceptable !

**ISSHIN** : *sourire en coin* Je vois... Je ne m'inquiète pas alors !

**YORUICHI** : Pas besoin;)

******ISSHIN**: Il faudra également penser à régler le soucis de Rukia! Elle va mal malgré la fin de la guerre. Cette affaire avec cette Espada n°9 prenant l'apparence de Kaien Shiba l'a énormément blessée et je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus grave que ça! Je ne sais pas quoi encore mais je le pense!

******YORUICHI**: Oui j'ai remarqué ça mais penses tu vraiment que nous aurons à faire quelques chose?

******ISSHIN**: Que veux tu dire?

******YORUICHI**: Et bien, tu n'as pas remarquer comment Ichigo s'interrogeait et s'inquiétait à voir Rukia comme ça? Je pense qu'il s'en chargera pour nous!

******ISSHIN**: Je ne sais pas, tu sais mon fils n'est pas doué pour ça!

******YORUICHI**: Certes mais la il s'agit de Rukia! Je pense qu'il ne laissera pas passer les choses! Je pense sincèrement qu'il va essayer de comprendre et de l'aider!

******ISSHIN**: Oui tu as raison, c'est vrai que même si nous aurons du mal à leur faire admettre un sentiment qu'ils ignorent, ils sont au moins conscient du lien de confiance et d'amitié qui les lient!

******YORUICHI**: Oui, et au pire des cas si dans quelques jours c'est pas réglé et bien nous nous en occuperons!

******ISSHIN**: Oui, en espérant que Ichigo le fasse, ça nous aiderai sur certains points!

******YORUICHI**: Je le pense aussi!

Nos deux comploteurs buvaient leur thé en silence. Yoruichi imaginait des complots tous plus fous les uns que les autres et Isshin était dans ses pensées pleines de nostalgie et d'une futur digne du monde des Bisounours !

Yoruichi finit par sortir des ses rêveries. En constant l'air pensif de Isshin, elle décide de le ramener sur terre.

**YORUICHI **: *secouant Isshin comme un prunier* Isshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

**ISSHIN** : *réalisant où il est* Quoi ? Tu es folle ? Tu aurais pu réveiller les jeunes !

**YORUICHI** : Mais non, ils ont rien pu entendre de la haut !

**ISSHIN** : …

**YORUICHI** : A quoi pensais tu ?

**ISSHIN **: Au bon vieux temps de la Soul Society, ou nous travaillons tous ensemble et aussi au futur !

**YORUICHI **: Un futur ou ta famille serai agrandit je suppose ?

**ISSHIN** : *prenant une grande respiration et repensant aux images qu'ils avait en tête* Exact !

* * *

Quel genre de complot sont ils sur le point de mettre en place?

Et de quoi seront ils capable pour mettre en place leur plan et leur réussite?

Y arriveront-ils?

A voir dans les prochains chapitres ;p

NB : N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires! Que je sache au moins si ça vaut le coup de continuer à publier cette histoire ou pas ^.^'


	4. Un réveil plutôt dur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre IV, Un réveil plutôt dur. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux **Tite** **KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Un réveil plutôt dur (16 décembre)**

Le lendemain matin Ichigo se réveille après une longue nuit. Longue, non pas parce qu'il est déjà midi passé mais parce que Ichigo a eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. En effet, comme lui avait prédit son père, la conversation qu'ils ont eu la veille l'a fait énormément réfléchir. Il s'est effectivement rendu compte d'une chose. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer le départ de Rukia, pour lui, s'est impensable de s'imaginer que tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Rukia est une amie chère, comment pourrait il en être autrement ? Mais pourquoi, malgré ça il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son départ ? Ce ne sera pas un adieu mais qu'un au revoir, ce qui ne sera pas le premier depuis leur rencontre ! Toutes ces questions ont finis par lui donner la migraine et il a finit par décider de laisser faire le temps et de cesser de se prendre la tête sur ce que son « fou » de père avait pu dire. Malheureusement pour notre héros, au moment de s'endormir, un autre événement est survenu, Rukia s'était mise à pleurer. Même si Ichigo avait conscience qu'elle voulait ne pas être entendu, il l'entendait tout de même. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il s'est contraint à ne rien faire en se disant que ça ferait du bien à Rukia de se lâcher et se laisser aller à ses sentiments tranquillement. Il verrait tout ça avec elle demain, après un peu de repos, enfin s'il pourrait en prendre un peu malgré se son provenant de son placard et lui déchirant le cœur. Ce n'est que vers les deux heure du matin que Rukia a cessé de pleurer et qu'ils se sont tous les deux endormis pour de bon !

**ICHIGO **: *regardant son réveil* : midi seize...et bien une bonne grasse matinée fait du bien !

Rallongé sur son lit en silence, Ichigo finit par réaliser une chose.

**ICHIGO** *se relevant brutalement et criant* : Merde, le rendez vous chez Inoue !

**RUKIA** *ouvrant de quelques centimètre la porte de son placard* : Qu'est ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ?

**ICHIGO **: Il est midi passé et on a rendez vous chez Inoue.

**RUKIA** *ouvrant entièrement le placard* : Le rendez vous est dans plus d'une heure, on a le temps et dans le pire des cas, si on est un peu en retard c'est pas si grave, alors déstresse !

**ICHIGO **: Ouais, tu as raison ! Heu...tu vas bien Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

**ICHIGO **: Comme ça ! Tu as l'air encore plus épuisée qu'hier soir, alors je me posé la question voilà tout !

**RUKIA **: Ah, ben oui ça va ! Mais je te ferai remarquer que tu as pas l'air énormément plus reposé toi aussi !

**ICHIGO **: Ouais, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à m'endormir ! Enfin, c'est rien, vient on va manger un truc, je meurs de faim !

**RUKIA** *se demandant* : Merde, m'a-t-il entendu cette nuit ?

**ICHIGO** *dans la cuisine constatant l'absence de Rukia* Rukiaaaaaa, tu viens ?

**RUKIA **: *criant* Oui j'arrive !

Lorsque Rukia arrive dans la cuisine, Ichigo s'activait derrière les fourneaux.

**RUKIA **: Ton père n'est pas là ?

**ICHIGO **: Non, il nous a laisser un mot, regarde il est sur la table, ça nous est destiné a tous les deux !

Rukia prit et lu la lettre :

_Bonjour les enfants, je suis allé en ville faire quelques courses et j'irai chercher Yuzu et Karin par la suite. Je ne serai pas de retour avant la fin de la journée. J'ai préféré vous laisser dormir vu les derniers jours que vous avez passé. En espérant que vous vous soyez bien reposé._

_Votre papounet adoré._

**RUKIA** *souriant* : Ton père est vraiment gentil !

**ICHIGO **: Ouais, quand il veut il est sympa ! Allez, viens manger !

Rukia repose la lettre et s'assoie à table. Une fois le silence revenue, elle se remis à penser à toutes ces épreuves qu'ils venaient tous de vivre et surtout à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ichigo lui n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que la petite shinigami était de retour dans ces lugubres pensées. S'en était trop pour notre shinigami remplaçant il devait savoir ce qui tourmentait comme ça son amie !

**ICHIGO **: Bon ça suffit maintenant, je dois savoir Rukia !

**RUKIA** *sortant de ses pensées* Quoi ?

**ICHIGO **: Depuis que nous sommes rentré tu es bizarre, tu es constamment dans tes pensées avec un air triste et complètement perdu ! Dis moi ce qui t'arrive !

**RUKIA** *étonnée d'avoir était percée si rapidement à jour* Mais de quoi parles tu ? Je suis simplement fatiguée c'est tout ! Que vas tu t'imaginer ?

**ICHIGO **: Arrête Rukia, je te connais bien ! Tu ne peux pas me cacher ce genre de chose et je ne peux pas le permettre !

**RUKIA **: Et en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ?

**ICHIGO **: En quoi ? Tu es mon amie et je m'inquiète voilà tout ! Et quand moi j'ai eu besoin de me confier sur l'histoire de ma mère tu as été la jusqu'au bout ! Et je me suis confié à toi ! Alors essaye un peu de te confier toi aussi ! Je suis ton ami Rukia, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Non ?

Rukia n'en revenait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour elle alors qu'il venait lui aussi de vivre de très dures épreuves ! Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment réagir face à cela ! Surtout, si elle lui en parle comment va-t-il réagir ?

**ICHIGO **: Rukia je t'en pris, confie toi ! Tu ne vas pas garder tous tes tracas pour toi ! Je t'assure que contrairement aux apparences ça fait du bien de se confier.

**RUKIA **: Je ….. c'est compliqué Ichigo, tu ne comprendrai pas !

**ICHIGO **: Et bien j'essayerai et même si je ne comprends pas je ne te jugerai jamais ! Combien de fois tu m'as crié dessus car je faisais les choses sans t'en parler ? Combien de fois m'as tu dis que nous étions amis et qu'il fallait que je fie à toi ?! Alors cesses donc de rester dans ton coin, et suis tes propres conseils un peu !

Rukia n'en revenait pas de tout ça ! Ichigo lui renvoyait ses propres conseils dans la figures !

**RUKIA **: Tu as raison, ce serai de la mauvaise fois que de ne pas le faire ! Seulement c'est compliqué !

**ICHIGO **: *voulant être rassurant* Et bien essaye !

**RUKIA** *renonçant* : OK ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

**ICHIGO **: Bien, je t'écoute !

**RUKIA **: Et bien voilà, ce qui se passe c'est que...

Rukia fut coupée en pleine phrase par la sonnerie du téléphone.

**ICHIGO** *sur un ton blasé* : Ben tient, ça m'aurait étonné ! Excuse moi.

Ichigo se leva pour aller répondre à ce maudit appelant.

**ICHIGO **: Allô ?

...

* * *

Mouhahahaha je suis méchante !

Alors à votre avis qui téléphone au mauvais moment ?

Ce coup de fil va-t-il stopper net Rukia dans son explication ou va-t-elle tout de même expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Ichigo ?

Mais surtout, ce coup de fil ne marque-t-il pas la fin de la matinée à deux ou la discussion est possible ?

Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre !


	5. Une explication enfin arrivée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre V, Une explication enfin arrivée. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux **Tite** **KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

* * *

J'aimerai que vous mettez vos avis sur cette fanfic. Savoir si elle débute bien ou pas et surtout savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue à la publier ici ou si ça ne sert à rien. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre V : Une explication enfin arrivée**

**?** : …...

**ICHIGO **: *un peu énervé* Ha, salut Rangiku !

**RANGIKU **: …...

**ICHIGO **: *pressé* Oui ça va, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**RANGIKU **: …...

**ICHIGO **: *soulagé* Super ça tombe bien, on vient à peine de se lever, on est pas du tout prêt ! Je me demandais même si j'allais pas appeler pour vous prévenir de notre probable retard !

**RANGIKU **: …...

**ICHIGO **: OK pas de soucis, a plus !

Ichigo raccroche le combiné soulagé de se qu'il venait d'entendre

**ICHIGO **: C'était Rangiku, il s'avère que tout le monde s'est réveillé quasiment à la même heure que nous du coup on se verra plus tard dans l'après midi !

**RUKIA **: Ok !

**ICHIGO **: Donc, désolé pour l'interruption, je t'écoute

**RUKIA** *hésitante* : Et bien...

**ICHIGO **: Tu peux me faire confiance Rukia, je ne porterai aucun jugement et je pourrais peut être t'aider ! S'il te plaît explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive...comme je l'ai fait à propos de Grand Fisher et ma mère.

**RUKIA** * respire un grand coup* : Et bien, si j'ai du mal à en parler c'est pas que je ne le veux pas mais parce que je ne suis pas certaine moi même de ce que je ressens ! C'est confus dans ma tête...

**ICHIGO **: On a tout le temps qu'il faut ! Nous sommes seuls tout cet après midi alors respire et balance tout ce que tu as en tête, ça te fera du bien et...à moi aussi !

**RUKIA **: *surprise* Comment ça ?

**ICHIGO **: Et bien j'aime pas te voir comme ça dans cette maudite bulle dans laquelle tu t'enfermes ! On est ami et savoir que tu te torture sans que j'ai la possibilité de t'aider ben...j'aime pas ça du tout !

**RUKIA** *sourit* : Je vois, ok je me lance ! Prêt ?

**ICHIGO **: Je ne bouge plus je t'écoute, non, attend !

Ichigo se lève et va en direction du téléphone fixe pour débrancher le fil, il se dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée afin de la fermer à clé, et se dirige ensuite vers le canapé.

**ICHIGO **: Voilà au moins on est surs que personne ne nous dérangera, viens sur le canapé, on sera plus à l'aise !

**RUKIA **: Je te remercie, Ichigo.

Rukia va en direction du canapé, tête baissée, se demandant comment parler de ce qui lui arrive face à Ichigo.

**ICHIGO **: Promis maintenant plus rien ne va t'interrompre ! Je t'écoute.

Rukia regarde Ichigo droit dans les yeux et y décèle sa fameuse détermination et se sent rassurée ! Elle se lance donc dans un monologue racontant tout à son ami :

**RUKIA** *respire un grand coup* : Voilà, comme tu le sais je me suis battu contre l'espada n°9, ce dernier a pris l'apparence de mon ancien vice capitaine Kaien Shiba, le frère de Ganju. Je tenais beaucoup à lui, il était comme un grand frère pour moi, toujours là quand j'en avait besoin à me réconforter, me rassurer, me redonner confiance en moi. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai tué. Il s'est fait parasiter par un hollow et sa seule échappatoire était la mort. Seulement je ne l'ai pas tué pour ça mais pour ma survie et je m'en suis toujours voulut. Même si je sais que j'avais en face de moi un espada, je voyais mon vice capitaine, il avait tout de lui, sa façon de parler, de bouger, de se battre, tout et j'ai eu le sentiment de revivre cette nuit la. Je m'en veux toujours pour ce moment mais maintenant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir tué deux fois ! Je sais c'est stupide car il s'agissait pas vraiment de lui mais je n'y peux rien c'est ce que je ressens. Seulement il n'y a pas que ça, durant ce combat je me suis concentrée sur le sauvetage d'Orihime et j'ai repensé au moment où c'était moi que vous étiez tous venus me sauver. Ça m'a fait réaliser que si vous avez tous été dans cette situation c'est par ma faute. Si je ne t'aurai jamais donné mes pouvoirs, vous n'auriez jamais vécut tous ces malheurs. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que le jour où je t'ai donné mes pouvoirs de shinigami je t'ai permis de sauver ta famille. Mais ce sentiment de culpabilité est tout de même là ! Et ça aussi je ne le comprends pas, je suis une shinigami, une Kuchiki qui plus est, pourquoi je ressens tous ces sentiments si...humains ? Je ne comprends plus rien, je me suis attaché a chacun d'entre vous comme je ne devrais pas me le permettre, comme aucun shinigami ne devrait se le permettre ! Et le pire de tout c'est toi Ichigo ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je ressens constamment le besoin de te savoir en sécurité ? Pourquoi suis-je tout le temps en train de m'inquiéter pour ta vie alors que tu es probablement le shinigami le plus puissant que je connaisse ? Je suis perdu avec tout ça, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle ! Comment, vous les humains faites vous pour vivre avec ces sentiments en plus fort ? Et comment ai-je fais pour venir à ressentir tout ça ? Et puis ces quoi ces sentiments d'inquiétude ? Pourquoi je me sens bien que lorsque...

Rukia venait de se stopper net dans son monologue, Ichigo n'en revenait pas de voir pour quelles raisons son amie se prenait la tête et se demandait pourquoi elle ne terminait pas son explication !

**ICHIGO **: Rukia ? Ça va ?

**RUKIA **: Oui oui, excuse moi je me suis éloignée du sujet principal. Je me suis emportée et voilà que j'ai tout déballé sans y mettre les formes !

**ICHIGO **: Ne t'excuse pas, c'est ce que j'appelle mettre les soucis sur le tapis ! Je comprends mieux ce qui t'arrive ! C'est normal de ressentir cela, bon certes pas pour un shinigami mais avouons le, tu n'es pas une shinigami comme les autres toi !

**RUKIA **: Comment ça pas comme les autres ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben oui, tu es pas comme les autres...tu es Rukia quoi !

**RUKIA** *regard surpris* : Hein ?

**ICHIGO **: Laisse tombé va ^^' Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que après ce que tu as vécut comme relation avec ton ancien vice capitaine il est normal que tu réagisse comme ça. Et en ce qui concerne sa mort à la Soul Society, certes sur le coup tu as brandit ton zanpakuto pour te défendre, mais je te connais Rukia, mieux que qui conque et je peux affirmer sans hésitation que dans d'autre circonstances, tu aurais agit de la même manière, tu aurais abrégé ses souffrance et sauvé son honneur pour la paix de son âme. A mon avis, dans cette histoire, ce qui compte ce ne sont pas les ressenties mais les fait, car peu importe ce qui t'a poussé a lever ton sabre, tu ne voulais que le bien de ton ami.

Rukia restait silencieuse, l'air ailleurs.

**ICHIGO **: Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour expliquer les choses !

**RUKIA **: Ne t'excuse pas je t'en pris, ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas si faux que tu ne le pense.

**ICHIGO **: Quand à tes sentiments nous concernant, moi et les autres, je te l'ai dis, tu n'es pas une shinigami comme les autres ! Tu es capable d'amour, d'amitié, de culpabilité...tu es unique, je dois bien l'admettre ! Et que tu ressente tout cela me parait pas du tout anormal. Tu porte de l'importance à ce qui t'entoure il va de soi que tu développe des sentiments à leur égard. Et je le sais car je suis pareil, c'est mon père qui me l'a expliqué pas longtemps après la mort de ma mère. Quand à ton besoin de me savoir en sécurité, et ta façon de t'inquiéter pour moi est due au faite que tu te rend coupable de ma situation de shinigami ! Alors je te le répète Rukia, je suis heureux d'être un shinigami, j'ai pu protéger ma famille et mes amis, sauver le monde de ce fou de Aizen, des Bounts et de Byakuya !

**RUKIA **: Qu'est ce que mon frère vient faire ici ?

**ICHIGO **: Juste te faire réagir !

**RUKIA **: C'est pas drôle !

**ICHIGO **: Moi je trouve que si, enfin ce que je voulais te dire surtout c'est que s'il y a une chose dont je suis heureux c'est de notre rencontre, de ma transformation en shinigami. En plus de protéger ceux que j'aime j'ai pu faire la deuxième chose la plus important pour moi, la chose qui était la plus importante pour moi pendant très longtemps ! Le vengeance de la mort de ma mère. Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi Rukia !

**RUKIA **: *sourit* : Merci...Ichigo

**ICHIGO **: Non merci à toi Rukia !

**RUKIA **: :)

**ICHIGO **: J'ai pu t'aider ou tu te pose toujours des questions ? Ou alors un autres soucis qui te trotte dans la tête ?

**RUKIA **: Non, non je pense que tu as répondu à toutes mes interrogations !

**ICHIGO **: Tu es sûre ? Car tu as coupé en plein dans une phrase tout à l'heure !

**RUKIA **: Mais oui, j'allais juste me répéter voilà tout !

**ICHIGO **: Ok !

**RUKIA **: Une dernière question Ichigo, qu'est ce qui fait de moi un shinigami pas comme les autres ?

**ICHIGO **: Et bien...pour faire simple et rapide, contrairement à tous les autres zouzous de la Soul Society tu es la seule qui laisse parler son cœur en priorité plutôt que son honneur ou son sabre ! Et à mon avis personnel, c'est le cœur qui domine la vie rien d'autre.

Ichigo s'était mis à rougir en avouant cela, Rukia aurait pue se moquer mais elle était trop préoccupée a cacher son visage qui avait également pris une teinte rougeâtre !

**ICHIGO **: Hum...

**RUKIA **: Merci beaucoup Ichigo, je ne pensais pas qu'un paysan comme toi pourrait être aussi à l'écoute et compréhensif.

**ICHIGO **: Ben comme quoi les paysans sont utiles et également pour les idiotes ;p Tu veux un autre café ?

**RUKIA **: *claquant des dents* Non merci.

Ichigo attrapa la couverture située sur le dossier du canapé et la déplie sur Rukia !

**ICHIGO **: Ton claquement de dents me dérange ! Puis je me reposerai bien encore un peu, fait en autant !

**RUKIA** *souriant* : Tu as raison !

Sans s'en apercevoir nos deux héros s'endormir l'esprit plus léger sur le canapé. C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que Isshin et ses deux filles les retrouveront deux heure plus tard.

* * *

J'aimerai que vous mettez vos avis sur cette fanfic. Savoir si elle débute bien ou pas et surtout savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue à la publier ici ou si ça ne sert à rien. Merci d'avance :)


	6. Un souvenir de plus

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre VI : Un souvenir de plus. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux** Tite KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Un souvenir de plus **

C'est à cause de 3 raclements de gorge qu'Ichigo et Rukia furent réveillés ! Remarquant immédiatement leur positionnement ils se levèrent d'un seul coup.

**ISSHIN **: Et bien, à ce que je vois la nuit ne vous a pas suffit ! Une petite sieste vous a fait du bien j'espère ?

**ICHIGO** *comme si rien ne s'était passé* : Heu...ouais

**RUKIA** *gênée* : En faite on discutait et nous nous sommes endormis ! Excusez nous monsieur Kurosaki !

**ISSHIN** *fière de se qu'il a vu* : T'excuse pas, vous avez le droit d'être fatigué et de vous reposer...ensemble ;p

**ICHIGO** *pensant comprendre ou voulait en venir son père* : T'imagine pas n'importe quoi ! On s'est juste endormis sur le canapé ! Rien de plus !

**ISSHIN **: Mais oui, si tu le dis !

**ICHIGO **: Tu n'es qu'un pervers ma parole !

**ISSHIN **: Noooon, je comprends tout à fait qu'à ton age ton corps demande plus mon fils ! Je suis ton père, il est normal que je m'en inquiète un minimum !

**ICHIGO** *s'énervant* : Mon corps ne demande rien de plus !

**ISSHIN **: C'est ce que tu dis, mais j'ai eu ton age je sais de...

Isshin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le poing de Ichigo s'était écrasé contre son menton ! Un combat père/fils avait donc commencer dans le salon ! Pendant ce temps du côté des filles.

**KARIN **: Et c'est repartit ! Ça faisait longtemps.

**YUZU **: Oui, ça fait du bien de les revoir se disputer pour des broutilles mais tout de même, Ichigo a dormit avec Rukia ! Papa n'a peut être pas tord ! Rukia, tu es sur que ça va ?

**RUKIA **: Hein ? Oui oui, pas de soucis, je t'assure Yuzu c'est un mal entendu ! On s'est juste endormi puis voilà !

**KARIN **: Mais oui Yuzu, ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais papa ! Il adore dire n'importe quoi surtout pour faire râler Ichigo ! Puis Rukia n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et est trop intelligente pour fréquenter grand frère de cette manière !

**YUZU **: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « trop intelligente pour fréquenter Ichigo de cette manière »?

**KARIN** *en s'éloignant vers la cuisine* : Rien de plus que ce que ça veut dire !

**YUZU** *en suivant Karin* : Mais je suis sure que Ichigo serai très bien pour Rukia ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Rukia n'a pas pu entendre la réponse de Karin, en effet elle était toujours devant les échanges de force entre Ichigo et son père à ce demander ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les 2 dans cette situation ! Eux qui d'habitude étaient si distant !

**YUZU **: Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?

**RUKIA** *sortant de ses pensées* : Oui ?

**YUZU **: Tu as faim ? Je vais préparer le goûter.

**RUKIA** *qui avait rejoins les 2 plus jeunes Kurosaki dans la cuisine* : Non merci Yuzu, je n'ai pas très faim ^^'

**YUZU **: D'accords, mais si tu as besoin dis le moi. Je ne sais pas mais tu m'as l'air préoccupé !

**KARIN **: Ben tu m'étonne, le paternel fait toute une affaire pour une simple sieste, je me poserai des questions moi aussi !

**YUZU **: Oui c'est pas faux, ne t'inquiète pas Rukia, ils sont toujours comme ça tu le sais ! :)

**RUKIA** *faisant mine de rien pour rassurer Yuzu* : Oui tu as raison ^.^ Je cesse de me poser des questions promis !

**YUZU **: Mais pas de problème Rukia, tu fais partit de la famille c'est normal :)

**KARIN **: Ah oui, au faite, avec tout ça on a oublié de vous dire qu'une amie à vous a appelé quand vous dormiez. Elle a dit que c'était pour 17h et j'ai pas compris le reste ! Mais je suppose que toi tu comprends ce que ça signifie.

**RUKIA **: 17h ? Aaaaaaaah le rendez vous !

**YUZU **: Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Non non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste me rafraîchir et voilà ! Mais merci encore une fois Yuzu et merci à toi aussi Karin pour le message ! :)

**YUZU **: Avec plaisir !

**KARIN **: Pas de quoi !

Rukia sourit gentiment et quitte pour de bon la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard Isshin et Ichigo firent leur apparition dans la cuisine !

**KARIN **: Ah, vous avez enfin finit de vous taper dessus ?

**YUZU **: Oui, vous n'imaginez pas dans quel état vous avez mis Rukia ! Je suis certaine qu'elle s'est sentit coupable de cette situation !

**ICHIGO **: Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Rukia connaît nos habitudes et elle est pas du genre a culpabiliser pour une broutille comme celle la !

**ISSHIN** *s'étalant sur le poster géant de sa femme* OOOOOOOoooooooooooh Mazaki chérie, notre fils devient un mauvais garçon ! Il dort avec une très charmante fille, notre 3eme fille, et il le nie après en la blessant ! Et maintenant elle est triste, encore par sa faute ! Que faire Mazaki ?

**ICHIGO** *le frappant sur la tête* : Tu vas arrêter avec tes bêtises oui ?

**KARIN **: Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, tu connais Yuzu elle s'inquiète toujours pour tout ! Rukia est juste montré se préparer pour un rendez vous avec des amis !

**ICHIGO **: Meeeeeeeerde le rendez vous !

Ichigo s'était mis à courir vers le 1er étage afin de se préparer lui aussi.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Isshin était fière de lui ! En plus d'avoir eu une preuve que le plan Ikurihci méritait véritablement d'être exécuté, il avait dans sa poche, un souvenir de cette journée, de cette première fois ! Il alla le mettre en sécurité dans cette boîte qu'il remplissait depuis quelques temps maintenant...

Une demi heure plus tard nos deux amis quittaient la clinique Kurosaki. Il régnait un silence de plomb, aucun des deux n'avait eux le temps de parler de tout cela à force de courir entre la salle de bain et la chambre.

Enfin seuls dehors, nos deux héros firent tranquillement le chemin vers l'appartement de Inoue.

**ICHIGO **: Heu...Rukia, pour tout à l'heure...

**RUKIA **: Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, je commence à connaître ton père, je sais qu'il se fait des films pour tout et n'importe quoi.

**ICHIGO** *se passant la main derrière la tête* : C'est sur, mais je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la situation dans laquelle nous étions, je sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé comme ça, et avec tout ça on s'est retrouvé mal a l'aise et...enfin tu comprends, on est amis et rien de plus donc...il fallait que je remette les idées de mon père à leur place et...

**RUKIA** *l'air quelque peut irrité* : C'est bon Ichigo, j'ai compris ! Je te l'ai dis, laisse tombé c'est oublié. On s'est endormis puis voilà il n'y a rien de plus. On efface cette histoire de nos mémoires et puis voilà !

**ICHIGO** *faisant retomber son bras le long du corps* : Oui je suis d'accords, on oublie.

Bien entendu ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'imaginait qu'en faite chacun d'eux garderai tout de même cette sieste en mémoire malgré le réveille brutal qu'ils ont eu. Et que chacun se sentait blessé par les paroles de l'autre, mais aucun ne comprenais pourquoi.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le calme, il faut dire que Orihime ne vivait pas très loin. A peine, 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux devant la porte de la jolie rouquine en train d'attendre qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant qu'il vous a plus ^.^

Donnez vos avis :)


	7. Une organisation assez spéciale!

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre VI : Un souvenir de plus. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux** Tite KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Reviews :

Estellee : Merci pour ton avis, ne t'inquiète pas je ne le prends absolument pas mal, toutes critiques bonne ou mauvaise sont bonne à prendre ^^ Oui, je me rend compte au fur et à mesure que je fait des erreurs de temps! J'essaye de faire attention à ma relecture mais je dois en oublier encore. Quand au fait qu'il y est que du dialogue, c'est plus simple pour moi car il s'agit de la toute première histoire que j'écris. Voila, puis quand à la longueur des chapitres, t'inquiète pas plus ça va aller plus ça sera long :)

Ramen96, Phantom Claire, amelia-vilnius : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, même les simple petits "vivement la suite" font super plaisir à voir! Merci ^.^

Miss-manga76 : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour ton avis, comme je l'ai dit a Estellee mes chapitres sont courts pour le moment mais ils seront de plus en plus long, promis :D Puis pour les dialogues, je ne vais pas me répéter, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de dialogue et peu de descriptions, mais c'est plus simple pour moi en ces débuts d'écriture ^^ Je vais également essayer de faire attention à ça.

Encore merci à vous pour vos commentaires, avec ou sans conseils, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :) Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture! Bisouuuuuuuus :)

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Une organisation assez spéciale ! (16/17 décembre)**

**ORIHIME** _*ouvrant la porte*_ : Coucou les amis ^-^

**ICHIGO** _*distant*_ : Salut Orihime.

**RUKIA** _*jouant le jeux du « tout va bien »*_ : Salut Orihime, comment vas tu ? :D

**ORIHIME** _*surprise de voir la joie de Rukia*_ : Ben ça va super merci ^.^

**RANGIKU **: Ben alors, Orihime tu les fais entrer ? Le froid rentre et on attends plus qu'eux !

**ORIHIME **: Hein ? Ah ouiiii ! Excusez moi, entrez dont ^^'

**ICHIGO/RUKIA **: Merci

**RENJI **: Ah ben enfin, vous êtes à la bourre !

**RUKIA **: Oh, c'est bon Renji pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi !

**ICHIGO **: Ouais, la ferme tête d'ananas !

**RENJI **: Il a un problème la tête de carotte ?

**ICHIGO **: Ouais, c'est toi mon problème !

**RENJI **: Répète un peu ça è_é

**RUKIA** _*attrapant les deux trouble fête par les oreilles*_ : Ça suffit oui ? Vous en avez pas marre de jouer aux imbéciles tous les deux ?

**RANGIKU **: Ouais, c'est vrai, on est la pour organiser une petite fête entre amis pas un match de boxe entre nabots !

**RENJI/ICHIGO** : Moi un nabot ?

**RUKIA** _* les frappant sur le crâne*_ : La ferme !

Renji et Ichigo décidèrent de cesser leur dispute et de s'asseoir en silence.

**IKKAKU **: Quelle discipline Kuchiki, par moment tu m'épates !

**YUMICHIKA **: Oui, tu fais cela avec tellement d'assurance et d'autorité, je me lasse jamais d'un tel spectacle !

**RUKIA **: De votre part je prends cela comme un compliment, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là au faite ? Vous n'étiez pas censé être repartit à la Soul Society ?

**IKKAKU **: Si, mais après mure réflexion, et au vu de l'état de la Soul Society qui veut tout gérer et est redevenu un brin trop sérieuse à notre goût, on s'est dit qu'on serai mieux ici pour faire la fête avant votre retour officiel qui mettra fin à nos petite balade dans cette ville voir même dans ce monde !

**RANGIKU **: Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est enfin arrivé, nous pouvons commencer à organiser notre petite soirée :D

Tout le monde était assis dans le petit salon d'Orihime, attendant le débriefing de Rangiku en silence et espérant que l'extravagante vice capitaine n'aille pas trop loin dans les idées.

**RANGIKU **: Bien je vais vous distribuer à tous une tâche à accomplir pour l'organisation de notre petite fête. Orihime, tu t'occuperas de la décoration avec l'aide de Ishida !

**ORIHIME **: D'accord ^-^

**ISHIDA **: Pas de problème

**RANGIKU **: Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika, vous vous occuperez de la nourriture.

**RENJI/IKKAKU/YUMICHIKA **: Ok

**RANGIKU **: Chad, tu t'occuperas de la musique

**CHAD **: Pas de problème

**RANGIKU **: Rukia, tout le monde ayant ton numéro de Soul Pager, tu t'occuperas de la gestion de tout cela. Mettre au courant tout le monde des avancés de la soirée au fur et à mesure.

**RUKIA **: Comptes sur moi !

**RANGIKU **: Ichigo quand à toi, tu sera avec moi, on s'occupera de la boisson !

**ICHIGO **: DES boissons tu veux dire plutôt !

**RANGIKU **: Non non de LA boisson !

**ICHIGO **: Et pourrais-je savoir que quelle boisson il s'agit ?

**RENJI** _*chuchotant aux autres*_ : Vous pariez qu'elle parle de saké ?

**RUKIA **: _*chuchotant*_ : De quoi d'autre ?

**RANGIKU **: Comment ça de quelle boisson ? Ben du saké, quoi d'autre ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben bien sur ! Et rien d'autre que du saké ?

**RANGIKU **: Non, c'est une fête et lors d'une fête on boit du saké!

**ICHIGO **: Je vois, heureusement que je suis avec toi pour cette tâche du coup xD

Tout le petit groupe avait enfin sa tâche à faire pour leur petite soirée, seulement un point chiffonné quelques personnes !

**ORIHIME **: Heu...Rangiku, la soirée se fait où et quand ? ^^'

**RANGIKU **: Ben on a dit ce soir donc ce soir ! Quand à où, ben chez toi ! C'est assez grand pour réunir tout le monde :D

**ORIHIME **: Chez moi ! Ah heu d'accord xD

**ISHIDA **: Excusez moi mais pour ce soir vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu court ? Il est déjà 18h passé, avec tout ce qu'i faire, on commencera pas la soirée avant 21h voir 22h !

**RENJI **: Ishida n'a pas tord ! Ou alors il va falloir oublié les décorations, et pour la nourriture ça sera chips !

**RANGIKU **: Ah non ce n'est pas possible ! On oublie pas les déco et je refuse d'avoir des chips pour unique repas !

**IKKAKU **: Mais ils n'ont pas tord ce que tu veux faire demande au moins une journée de préparation pas seulement 1 ou 2 heures !

**RANGIKU **: Et ça fait quoi si dans le pire des cas on commence à 22h ?

A ce moment là l'estomac de Rukia et d'Orihime firent un bruit monstrueux, signe de famine ! Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent gênée avant d'exploser de rire !

**RENJI **: Tu as ta réponse, on est déjà tous mord de faim alors faire tout ce que tu nous demandes avant d'espérer manger c'est trop !

**ICHIGO **: Tête d'ananas à raison, soit tu oublies tes décos et on fait une petite soirée toute simple soit on reporte !

**RANGIKU **: Ah nooooon, on devait déjà la faire hier soir !

**YUMICHIKA **: C'est toi qui voit !

Rangiku réfléchissait à son dilemme, elle voulait faire la fête avec plein de saké ce soir mais ne voulais pas se priver de la jolie déco et d'aucun de ses amis.

**RANGIKU **: D'accord on reporte mais à demain pas plus tard è_é

**RUKIA **: Parfait, comme ça on aura toute la journée de demain pour organiser tout ça !

**RANGIKU **: Tout le monde est d'accord ?

**TOUT LE MONDE** : Ouai !

**YUMICHIKA **: On se donne rendez vous à quelle heure ?

**RANGIKU **: Ici, demain a 10h !

**YUMICHIKA **: Très bien, comme ça j'aurai le temps de perfectionner ma beauté déjà si parfaite !

**RENJI **: Nickel, je pourrais faire une autre grass' mat'

**ISHIDA **: Et moi, je pourrais réfléchir a des idées de décoration pour l'occasion !

**ORIHIME **: Moi aussi :D

**RANGIKU **: Bien, je vois que tout le monde est d'accords ! Dans ce cas je vous dis à demain:)

**ICHIGO **: Attends, j'ai comme l'impression que tu nous mets gentiment dehors ! Je me trompe ?

**RANGIKU **: Mais pas du tout, maintenant que c'est réglé et que la soirée ne se fait pas ce soir vous pouvez y aller !

**RENJI **: Et si on veut pas ?

**RANGIKU** _*poussant tout le monde vers la porte*_ : Ben vous y aller quand même ! Je veux prendre un bain et Orihime a faim ! Allez oust tout le monde, à demain !

Rangiku venait de tous les mettre à la porte en leur claquant la porte aux nez ! Malgré cet acte, personne ne fut vraiment étonné, après tout Rangiku Matsumoto restait fidèle à elle même !

**ISHIDA **: Bon, et bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée ! A demain !

**CHAD **: Moi aussi j'y vais, à demain.

**RENJI **: Je vais dans votre direction, je vous accompagne, a demain !

**RUKIA/ICHIGO/YUMICHIKA/IKKAKU** : Bonne fin de journée, a demain !

**ICHIGO **: Allons y aussi on va pas rester devant la porte d'Orihime toute la soirée !

Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia et Ichigo étaient sur le chemin du retour.

**ICHIGO **: Rangiku est toujours comme ça en ce qui concerne les fêtes ?

**RUKIA** _*d'un air amusé*_ : Heuuuuuu...Comment dire ?

**IKKAKU **: A vrai dire c'est plutôt différent par rapport à d'habitude

**YUMICHIKA **: Oui c'est...inhabituel !

**ICHIGO **: C'est à dire ?

**IKKAKU **: Pour faire simple elle était plus calme que d'habitude et plus énervée que d'habitude !

**ICHIGO **: Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre à ce charabia ?

**RUKIA **: Et bien soit elle réalise une soirée bien arrosée en 30 secondes, c'est à dire en improvisant soit elle met des heures à organiser la fête qu'elle qualifie « la fête du siècle ». Mais pour qu'elle réalise une soirée en improvisant c'est qu'elle a déjà l'élément principal sous la main !

**ICHIGO **: Je vois, et l'élément principal c'est quoi ?

**YUMICHIKA **: Décidément il n'a rien compris à Matsumoto !

**IKKAKU **: Ouai !

**RUKIA **: En même temps c'est Ichigo, il n'est pas vraiment observateur en dehors des combats xD

**ICHIGO **: Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ! è_é

**RUKIA **: Parfaitement, tu n'es pas observateur !

**IKKAKU **: Ça y est ils recommencent –'

**YUMICHIKA **: Que serai leur relation sans leurs habituelles disputes ?

**IKKAKU **: M'en fou !

**YUMICHIKA **: Je vais te le dire : ennuyeuse !

**RUKIA **: Qu'est ce que vous dites tous les deux ? è_é

**YUMICHIKA/IKKAKU** : Rien !

**ICHIGO **: En attendant j'attends toujours ma réponse !

**RUKIA **: Le saké, Ichigo ! C'est le saké l'élément principal à ces soirée !

**ICHIGO **: Le saké ? O.o

**IKKAKU **: Oui, Rangiku Matsumoto est une accroc au saké, elle est même une grande amie du capitaine Kyoraku !

**ICHIGO **: Je vois, en effet si elle aime le saké au même point que Kyoraku, je comprends mieux son besoin de cette boisson à la soirée !

**YUMICHIKA **: Bon on vous laisse ici, nous continuons dans cette direction !

**RUKIA **: Vous êtes encore logés chez Keigo ?

**YUMICHIKA **: Oui, rien de plus facile avec Ikkaku et son charme !

**IKKAKU **: Oooooo la ferme !

**YUMICHIKA **: ^-^'

**RUKIA **: Ah, je vois ! Dans ce cas bonne fin de journée, à demain.

**IKKAKU/YUMICHIKA** : A demain !

**ICHIGO **: Bye !

Il ne restait plus que Ichigo et Rukia, sur le chemin de la clinique. Ils discutèrent de cette « réunion » qui les faisait bien rire ! Il n'y a pas photo, Rangiku Matsumoto était vraiment une organisatrice de fête particulière.

Une fois à la clinique, ils passèrent tous les deux une soirée normale au sein de la famille Kurosaki. Ichigo et Rukia allèrent se coucher après le film.

Le lendemain matin se passa aussi banalement que la fin de journée de la veille.

Ichigo et Rukia déjeunèrent avec Karin et Yuzu, le paternel étant partit on ne sait ou.

Une fois l'horloge de la ville sonnant les 10h du matin, nos deux amis était dans l'appartement de Orihime en train d'attendre que Rangiku daigne sortir de la salle de bain pour commencer les préparatifs.

**RANGIKU** *sortant de la salle de bain* : AAAaaaah une bonne douche fait du bien !

Tout le monde lui lancé un regard assassin.

**RANGIKU **: Ben quoi ?

**RENJI **: Tu réalises que la réunion de ce matin ce fait à l'endroit même où tu dors et que tu es la dernière à arriver ?

**RANGIKU **: Et alors ? C'est normal, une dame a besoin de temps pour se préparer. Mais c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas le savoir toi !

**IKKAKU **: Désolé Matsumoto mais c'est pas un argument ! Rukia et Orihime sont prête elles ! Même Yumichika était prêt a l'avance !

**YUMICHIKA **: Normal ma beauté est naturelle, pas besoin de beaucoup de travail !

**RANGIKU **: Ben tien, on va te croire !

**ICHIGO** _*perdant un peu patience* _: Bon on les commence ces préparatifs ?

**ORIHIME** _*prenant son air « je suis en colère » mais qui est plus mignon qu'effrayant*_ : Ouai, car plus on perd de temps moins j'en aurai pour la décoration moi !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, allons y c'est très simple ! Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika !

**LES TROIS CONCERNÉS** : Ouai !

**RANGIKU **: Vous savez où vous procurer de la nourriture ? Si non, vous chercherez ! Il faut des chips, des petits fours et surtout la grand plateau appelé « Jap'Plateau », il s'agit d'un assortiment de plusieurs petits entremets d'apéritif japonais ! Prenez en 3 ! C'est bon vous avez noté ?

**RENJI **: Ouai, chips, petits four et 3 grands Jap'Plateau !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, faites livrer à cette adresse !

**RENJI **: Pourquoi faire livrer, on peut les rapporter nous même !

**RANGIKU **: Quand tu verra la taille du plateau tu ne dira pas ça ! C'est plateau doivent nourrirent tout le monde !

**RENJI** *_chuchotant aux autres*_ : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle va encore nous faire acheter ?

**IKKAKU **: Va savoir !

**RANGIKU **: Ishida et Orihime, une fois tout le monde à sa mission, vous pourrez commencer la décoration de l'appartement, et n'oubliez pas d'installer les meubles de façon a ce qu'il y est assez de place pour tous s'asseoir, de la place pour la nourriture et le saké puis bien sur de la place pour danser !

**ORIHIME **: De la place pour danser ? O.o

**ISHIDA **: C'est noté, j'ai déjà les idées en tête ! *chuchotant à Orihime* : Ne t'inquiète pas tu retrouvera ton appartement en état, je sais quoi faire !

**ORIHIME** *_souriant nerveusement et chuchotant* _D'accord, on va y arriver !

**RANGIKU **: Ichigo, tu va venir avec moi car j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à porter tout les achats, puis de quelqu'un qui connaît bien le coin !

**ICHIGO **: Ok

**RANGIKU **: Chad, je suppose que tu sais où et comment nous procurer de la bonne musique ?

**CHAD **: Pas de problème de ce côté !

**RANGIKU **: Super, quand à toi Rukia, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, bien entendu tu t'arrange pour ne pas déranger Ishida et Orihime dans leur travail. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est répondre à ton soul pager si quelqu'un à un soucis !

D'ailleurs tout le monde, la moindre question, le moindre soucis vous contactez Rukia ! C'est bien compris ?

**TOUT LE MONDE** : Oui !

**RUKIA **: Attends juste une seconde !

**RANGIKU **: Quoi ?

**RUKIA **: C'est toi qui organise tout c'est bien ça ?

**RANGIKU **: Oui

**RUKIA **: Et c'est toi qui nous dis tous quoi faire ?

**RANGIKU **: Oui

**RUKIA **: Alors comment veux tu que je réponde à toutes leurs question si c'est toi seule qui a les réponses ?

**RANGIKU **: Hein ? Heu...J'y avais pas pensé à vrai dire !

**RUKIA **: Je me disais aussi !

**RANGIKU **: Tant pis, on change rien, si il y a un soucis contactez Rukia, et toi Rukia si tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ben appelle moi et je te dirais mais c'est simple, tout ce que j'ai dit doit être fait et rapporté ici avant 17h !

**RUKIA **: Je vois, pas de problème !

**RANGIKU **: Bien tout le monde à compris ? Pas de question ?

…..

**RANGIKU **: Non, bon très bien, dans ce cas allez y !

**RENJI **: Heu si juste une question !

**RANGIKU **: Quoi ?

**RENJI **: Et bien il est 11h ! Dans 1h il est midi ! On mange quand ?

**RANGIKU **: Hein ? Je sais pas moi, mangez ou vous voulez du moment qu'à 17h tout soit fait et prêt! Comme ça de 17h à 19h on rentre tous chez nous nous faire beaux et à 19h30 rendez vous ici pour que la fête commence !

**TOUT LE MONDE** : Ok

**RANGIKU **: Très bien, allez go !

Tout le monde s'était levé pour aller accomplir leur mission ! L'appartement d'Orihime se vidait petit à petit lorsque Rangiku revient toute paniquée !

**RANGIKU **: Rukia !

**RUKIA **: Quoi ?

**RANGIKU **: N'oublie pas de prévenir Urahara et Yoruichi surtout !

**RUKIA **: Tu t'es stressée pour ça ?

**RANGIKU **: Mais c'est important !

**RUKIA** _*soupirant d'amusement*_ : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais les prévenir !

**RANGIKU **: Super, allez à tout à l'heure !

**RUKIA/ORIHIME/ISHIDA** : A plus !

Durant toute la fin de matinée et l'après midi, tout le monde s'affairait à leur mission ! Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika comprirent très vite pourquoi il fallait une livraison ! Ils se sont même demandé si les plateaux Jap'Plateau allez passer par la porte tellement qu'ils étaient grand. Ichigo, de son côté se demandait si acheter autant d'alcool n'était pas un délit ! Rukia, de son côté donnait son avis sur la décoration quand Orihime et Ishida n'étaient pas d'accord et avait passer prés de 30 minutes au téléphone afin de calmer Renji et Ikkaku qui ont finis par constater que c'était à eux de payer les frais de nourriture ! Entre temps elle avait essayé de contacter le magasin d'Urahara pour le tenir informer de l'avancement des préparatifs et de l'heure de rendez vous pour la soirée. Mais se fut en vain, car personne ne répondait à ses appels ! Elle décida donc de s'y rendre directement plutôt que de recevoir les foudres d'une Rangiku en colère qui s'aperçoit qu'une chose n'est pas comme elle le voulait.

C'est donc vers 16h, une fois les tensions apaisées du côté de Renji et une fois son avis donné du côté d'Orihime qu'elle est aller vers le magasin de l'ancien capitaine de la 12eme division.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle fut surprise de voir le magasin fermé pour raison d'inventaire. Mais ce qui la surprenait encore plus ce sont les choses qu'elle entendait. Elle était certaine à 100% qu'en plus des voix de Kisuke et de Yoruichi, il y avait la voix d'Isshin Kurosaki. Et elle savait autre chose, ils parlaient d'elle, d'Ichigo et d'un plan baptisé « il court ici » un truc du genre. Elle se demandait si elle devait montrer sa présence ou bien écouter ce que ces 3 comploteurs pouvaient bien manigancer !

* * *

Voilà chapitre 7 terminé :D

La suite très bientôt ^-^


	8. De surprises en suprises

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre VIII : De surprises en surprises. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux** Tite KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Et encore merci pour vos encouragements =)

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : De surprises en surprises**

Rukia se demandait donc si elle devait écouter se qui se disait ou pas. Après tout elle n'était pas du genre à écouter aux portes mais bon il s'agissait d'elle tout de même. Après quelques instants de réflexions elle se décida donc de ne pas écouter, après tout il s'agissait d'amis, à l'intérieur du magasin puis la période de noël arrivant elle s'imaginait déjà, trouvant dans un cadeau, une magnifique cage gardant sagement le plus beau des lapin. Elle l'appellerai bien entendu Chappy ! Elle frappa donc à la porte du magasin suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre et pour couvrir la conversation qui suivait toujours son court. C'est Tessai qui lui ouvrit.

**TESSAI **: Mademoiselle Kuchiki ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir mais je suis désolé le magasin est fermé aujourd'hui !

**RUKIA **: Bonjour Tessai, je ne souhaite aucunement faire appelle à vous en tant que commerçant, je souhaite juste voir Yoruichi et Urahara pour des raisons personnelles.

**TESSAI **: Vraiment désolé mademoiselle Kuchiki mais ils ne sont pas disponible.

**RUKIA **: OOOoooooh Vraiment ? Dans ce cas la expliquez moi pourquoi je les ai tous les deux entendu parler avant même de frapper ? Et je rajouterai également que monsieur Kurosaki est également ici !

**TESSAI **: Je vous assure que non mademoiselle Kuchiki, Ichigo n'est pas la !

**RUKIA** *rire malicieux* : Je ne parle pas de Ichigo mais de Isshin Kurosaki !

**TESSAI** *se sentant mal à l'aise* : Il y …

**YORUICHI** *coupant Tessai* : Et bien alors Tessai qu'est ce qui te retient autant ? *faisant mine de remarquer Rukia* Rukia, ! Qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici ?

**RUKIA **: Et bien je suis venue pour vous voir mais Tessai a un comportement suspect ! Surtout qu'il vient à peine de me dire que tu n'était pas disponible pas plus que Urahara !

**YORUICHI **: Allons Rukia, le temps des suspicions est révolu ! En effet ni Kisuke ni moi ne sommes disponible, seulement Tessai non plus n'est pas censé être disponible et à le retenir trop longtemps tu nous faire perdre du temps à nous tous ! Alors, que pouvons nous faire pour toi ?

**RUKIA** *toujours autant étonné par les réponses si directe de Yoruichi* : Heu...j'étais venue vous informer vous et Urahara que la soirée à lieu ce soir, chez Orihime à 19h30.

**YORUICHI **: Pourquoi tu n'as pas téléphoné ?

**RUKIA** *s'énervant légèrement* : je l'ai fais mais personne ne répond au téléphone !

**YORUICHI **: Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bon...ok, merci de l'information, nous passerons boire un verre ou deux ! Maintenant nous devons retourner finir ce que nous faisions. A ce soir Rukia !

Elle claqua la porte plus vite que Tessai l'avait ouverte, Rukia n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit ! Elle n'a vraiment pas apprécié cet échange avec Yoruichi, elle trouvait cette réunion beaucoup plus louche d'un coup, mais un coup de fil de Ichigo la sortit de ses pensées.

**RUKIA **: Ichigo ?

**ICHIGO **: …...

**RUKIA** *reprenant le chemin vers l'appartement de Orihime* : Comment ça que du saké ?

**ICHIGO **: …...

**RUKIA **: Sacré Rangiku, c'est tout elle ça ! Bon fait ce qu'elle te dis de faire, nous irons tous les deux acheter autre chose à boire quand nous rentrerons pour nous changer, comme ça elle est contente et nous aurons autre chose que du saké pour boire !

**ICHIGO **: …...

**RUKIA **: A tout à l'heure !

Rukia était déjà devant la porte de notre jolie petite rouquine lorsqu'elle raccrocha d'avec Ichigo. En rentrant dans l'appartement de celle ci elle eu un choc en voyant le résultat des décorateurs ! C'était tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour ce genre de soirée. Une décoration simple mais claquante. Le claquant venait probablement de Orihime et le simple de Ishida. Le mariage des deux styles donnait un résultat très bien.

**RUKIA **: Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaah, c'est super beau !

**ORIHIME **: C'est vrai tu le pense vraiment ?

**RUKIA **: Oohhh oui, c'est super chouette, vous faites vraiment un jolie travail à tous les deux. Je me disais que vos deux style se marié très bien ensemble !

**ORIHIME **: Ooooh merci Rukia, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pas toi Ishida ?

**ISHIDA **: Si, si, merci beaucoup Rukia, nous avons essayer d'aller au plus simple tout en respectant les souhaits de Matsumoto.

**RUKIA **: Je suis certaine que ça va lui plaire !

**ORIHIME **: Nous l'espérons ^-^

En fin de compte, tout le monde avait terminé sa tâche et était de retour à 16h environ pour le dernier. Ils mirent donc tout en place, les verres avec les noms dessus, les différents repas joliment présenté, et...les bouteilles de saké.

17h arriva très rapidement, tout le monde partit donc vers leurs maison respective pour se préparer avec un petit détour au supermarché du coin pour Ichigo et Rukia.

Une demi heure plus tard, nos deux amis étaient également chez eux pour se faire « beaux »

Bien que c'était une soirée pour fêter la fin de cette horrible guerre, ils avaient tous opter pour une soirée entre amis simple et décontractée. Par conséquent, Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rukia n'était toujours pas prête alors qu'il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici 10 minutes.

**KARIN **: Allons grand frère, ne soit pas si impatient, elle ne va pas tarder j'en suis sûre ! Rukia n'est pas du genre a être en retard !

**YUZU** *revenant du premier étage* : Elle arrive, elle se faisait juste une petite beauté pour votre soirée ^.^

**ICHIGO **: Rukia ? Se faire une beauté ? Tu te...

Ichigo fut coupé dans sa phrase. Rukia venait de rentrer dans le salon. Ichigo la trouvé différente, pourtant elle était comme tous les jours ! Portait une robe prise à Yuzu, ses cheveux libre comme d'habitude mais avec un truc en plus !

**RUKIA** *remarquant Ichigo se stoppant* : Qu'est ce qu'elle a Rukia ?

**ICHIGO **: Heu...rien ! Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?

**RUKIA **: Oui allons y !

**YUZU **: Bonne soirée vous deux, et Rukia, très jolie ce que tu t'es fait !

**RUKIA **: Merci Yuzu, bonne soirée à vous aussi !

**YUZU **: De rien et merci :)

Sur le chemin, Ichigo cherchait toujours à savoir ce que Rukia avait de changé ! Il ne savait pas comment mais il la trouvait beaucoup plus...féminine, beaucoup plus femme. A vrai dire il l'a trouvait belle, pas que d'habitude il la trouve moche, bien au contraire, mais la elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus !

**RUKIA **: Ichigo, ça va ? Tu es dans tes pensées depuis tout à l'heure !

**ICHIGO **: Oui oui, faut pas oublier de passer récupérer notre commande de boisson au magasin avant d'y aller !

**RUKIA **: Oui tu as raison, j'avais oublié !

Arrivé au dit magasin.

**RUKIA **: Bonsoir, nous sommes venus tout à l'heure pour vous commander un pacs de soda et un pacs de jus de fruit.

**VENDEUR** *sourire charmeur* : Oui, je vous apporte ça de suite mademoiselle ;)

Remarquant qu'elle plaisait au jeune vendeur, Rukia rougit ! Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de cette réaction envers elle !

Ichigo aussi avait remarqué ce manège et n'appréciait vraiment pas ! Mais il avait enfin compris ce qu'il y avait de différent chez la belle brune. Elle s'était mis un peu de maquillage sur les yeux, mais vraiment très peu. Juste ce truc appelé mascara ! La jeune fille ayant naturellement de grands et beaux yeux, était maintenant capable d'envoûter qui que se soit juste par un regard!

**VENDEUR **: Voilà charmante demoiselle, vous souhaitez que je vous les apporte dans le véhicule de vos parents ?

**RUKIA **: N...

**ICHIGO** *coupant Rukia* : Non, pas la peine, nous n'avons pas de voiture et la demoiselle n'est pas seule ! Allez viens Rukia !

**RUKIA** *surprise* Heu, oui ! Bonne soirée :)

**VENDEUR **: Bonne soirée, mademoiselle !

**RUKIA **: Ichigo ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de parler comme ça à ce charmant garçon ? Il était gentil !

**ICHIGO **: Parce que, j'avais envi, et je n'ai pas était impoli! Allé on y va !

**RUKIA **: Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais !

**ICHIGO **: Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

**RUKIA** *sourire moqueur* : Rien !

**ICHIGO **: Comment ça rien ? Tu te crois mieux peut être ?

**RUKIA **: Hein ?

Et nos deux amis continuèrent de se disputer comme à leur habitude tout le long du chemin jusqu'au lieu de réception.

**RANGIKU **: AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah vous voilà enfin, toujours les derniers à arriver vous deux !

**RUKIA **: Oui, nous avons fait un détour dans un supermarché pour acheter de quoi boire !

**RANGIKU **: Mais...il y a largement assez de saké pour tout le monde !

**ICHIGO **: Oui mais tout le monde n'en boit pas !

**RANGIKU **: Comment ça tout le monde n'en boit pas ? Bien sur que si tout le monde va en boire !

**RUKIA **: Oui, mais comme ça on aura autre chose à boire entre deux verres de saké !

**RANGIKU** _*réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Rukia*_ : AAAaaahhhh ok, oui entre deux verres de saké ! Ouiiiiii comme ça on savoure mieux le saké après avoir bu ces immondes boissons !

**RUKIA **: Voilà tu as tout compris !

A ce moment la Rukia ce tourne vers Ichigo pour lui lever son pouce en signe de victoire.

Apparemment la soirée battait déjà son plein.

Ikkaku était en pleine conversation avec Chad et Renji, leur racontant ses combats contre le vice capitaine de la 7eme division pour savoir lequel des deux iraient chercher le saké.

Yumichika discutait couture et mode avec Ishida et Orihime.

Et...étrangement Isshin Kurosaki était là, en train de faire danser Yoruichi sur la musique choisit par Chad pendant que Tessai et Urahara se servaient déjà quelques biscuit apéro.

**ICHIGO **: Papa, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**ISSHIN **: Ben quoi Ichigo ? Ton père n'a pas le droit de s'amuser lui aussi ?

**ICHIGO **: Si mais...

**YORUICHI** _*le coupant* _: Allons, Ichigo cesse d'être rabat-joie ! Ton père était là quand Rukia nous a prévenue pour la soirée. Alors ton père est venu avec nous voilà tout !

**ISSHIN **: Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, je ne reste pas, il y a tes deux sœur qui ont besoin de leur papounet à la maison puis je sais bien que si papa est là, tu pourras pas faire tout ce que tu veux voulant me faire croire que tu es un garçon sage !

**ICHIGO **: Qu...

**ISSHIN** _*le coupant* _: Non, je trinque juste avec vous et j'y vais ! Je te l'ai dis, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de rester !

Afin d'éviter qu'Ichigo reprenne encore la parole, Isshin décida d'agir ! Chuchota quelques choses dans l'oreille de Yoruichi et se dirigea vers Chad.

Chad, acquiesçât et cherchât un CD bien précis.

Ichigo et Rukia trouvaient cette scène très bizarre, pas à cause de la présence de Isshin mais parce que cette scène donnait un sentiment de scène répétée et jouée.

Tout à coup, c'est comme si il y avait eu un signal de départ, la musique commença a retentir Isshin se dirigea vers Yoruichi, Ishida vers Orihime, Rangiku vers Ichigo et Renji vers Rukia.

**RANGIKU** _*tirant Ichigo vers elle*_ : Allez Ichigo, on danse :)

**RENJI** *_prenant Rukia par la main*_ : Toi aussi Rukia, tu danses !

Ni Ichigo, ni Rukia n'avait pu dire un mot qu'ils étaient déjà sur la piste de danse en train de se faire ballotter par les 2 vices capitaines. Ichigo ne se débattit pas trop voulant faire plaisir à Rangiku mais il n'était pas dans la danse non plus ! Il regardait autour de lui, en particulier Rukia, car une chose était sure, complot ou pas Rukia était aussi innocente que lui dans cette affaire.

Il remarqua qu'elle s'amusait bien dans les bras de Renji !

**ICHIGO**_ *dans ses pensées*_ : Elle à l'air de s'amuser dans ces bras ! Elle rigole, elle sourit, elle est belle...elle s'amuse dans ses bras ! Grrrrr je le hais cette tête d'ananas. Puis pourquoi il se colle à elle comme ça aussi ! Espèce de crétin, fait attention ! Pffff mais je vous jure quand je pense qu'il est vice capitaine, de Byakuya en plus ! Mais il a été drogué ce pauvre Byakuya quand on lui a proposé Renji, c'est obligé ! Et quand je le vois avec elle, pffff comment fait elle, elle qui est si... Je ne comprends pas, pourtant elle est si belle ! Raaaaaaaaaaaa je deviens dingue ! Je...

**?** : Ichigo, wouu houuu !

**ICHIGO** _*se réveillant*_ : Oh excuse moi Rangiku ^.^'

**RANGIKU **: Ben alors, ça va pas ?

**ICHIGO **: Si si excuse moi, je pensais à autre chose !

**RANGIKU **: Pas à une autre fille au moins ?! Ça se fait pas pendant qu'on danse !

**ICHIGO **: Hein ? Bien sur que non !

**RANGIKU **: Je sais bien ! Je suis bête, comment penser à une autre fille quand on est avec moi ?

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette réplique, il se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça pour empirer son cas, il décida donc de sourire bêtement tout en jetant des coup d'œil furtif vers Rukia et Renji, se demandant ce qui avait bien put lui prendre de penser tout ce mal de Renji qui était tout de même son ami.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Rukia, c'était pas mieux, elle se demandait vraiment ce que c'était que ce coup foireux ! Elle réfléchissait, c'était pas son anniversaire ni celui de Ichigo. Alors pourquoi avait elle le sentiment que quelque chose avait était préparé en secret et que Ichigo et elle même étaient les seule dans l'ignorance ! Elle tourna la tête vers Ichigo, Matsumoto semblait bien s'amuser avec lui !

De son côté, Renji ne cessait de lui parler de ses combats qu'il a si bien remporter. Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la 11eme division était décidément idéale pour son ami d'enfance quand on l'écoutait parler constamment des ses combats.

**RUKIA** _*dans ses pensées*_ : Elle lui parlait de fille, pfffff décidément elle parle tout le temps d'elle ! Elle est belle mais quand même, on le sait ! Grrrrr ça m'énerve, en plus Ichigo à l'air de s'amuser, il l'écoute bien attentivement, à moins qu'il fasse semblant...non, il lui répond en souriant ! Il est beau quand même, surtout quand il sourit ! C'est si rare, et là il sourit grâce à Matsumoto ! Grrrr je la déteste, puis elle le colle trop avec ses gros seins è_é Raaaaa mais lâche le ! Je vais la...

**?** : Rukia, tu es avec nous ?

**RUKIA **: Hein ? Oui, excuse moi, je pensais à autre chose !

**RENJI **: Cesse dont de penser, et profite de la soirée, ça te fera du bien pour une fois que tu peux t'amuser ! Et avec tous tes amis en plus !

**RUKIA **: Oui tu as raison _*dans ses pensées* _qu'est ce qui me prend de penser ça de Matsumoto, elle est mon amie ! Je débloque complètement...

Voilà, le cercle vicieux qui se passa durant toute la musique, chacun pensait à l'autre sans regarder au bon moment vers l'objet de leur pensées. Mais ce n'était rien, leur manège n'avait échappé à personne surtout, pas à Isshin, Yoruichi et Urahara. En effet, le plan Ikurihci a commencé ce soir même ! Et les débuts s'annonçaient bien, à peine les comploteurs ont ils mis leur projet en marche qu'ils avaient des résultats, effectivement il y avait de la jalousie dans l'air quand les deux étaient séparés pour être mis avec deux autres personnes qui jouaient leurs rôles à merveille ! Parce que, bien entendu, Renji et Rangiku sont dans le coup.

La musique était maintenant terminée et nos victimes se sont très rapidement arrangés pour être loin de la « piste de danse ».

Devant le buffet de biscuit apéro :

**ICHIGO** _*chuchotant à lui même* _: Je vais le tuer !

**RUKIA** _*chuchotant*_ : Qui ? Ton père ?

**ICHIGO **: Aussi, pas bête ! Toi aussi tu as l'impression qu'il y a des complots ?

**RUKIA **: Oui, mais il parait que c'est très fréquent et normal en cette période dans ton monde !

**ICHIGO **: Comment ça en cette période ?

**RUKIA **: Ben oui, noël !

**ICHIGO **: AAAaaaah oui en effet mais pas comme ça !

**RUKIA **: Mais je suis sure que tu est parano ! Ne t'inquiète dont pas ! Il s'agit de nos amis et pas d'ennemis !

**ICHIGO **: C'est hallucinant comme tu peux être naïve Rukia !

**RUKIA **: Comment ça je suis naïve ? N'importe quoi ! Puis si tu es pas content d'être avec une naïve comme moi, tu n'as qu'à retourner avec Rangiku puisque tu t'amuse tellement avec elle ! è_é

**ICHIGO** _*dans l'incompréhension totale* _: Hein ?

**RUKIA **: Tu as très bien compris !

**ICHIGO** _*pensant comprendre* _Oh, excuse moi de te déranger, si tu cherches Renji, il est sur le canapé avec...

**RUKIA **: ….Rangiku ! Mouais, de toute manière je voulais voir Orihime !

**ICHIGO **: Et moi Chad !

Nos deux héros se séparèrent donc en se boudant tels deux enfants.

Ayant vu la scène :

**ISSHIN **: Bon...on a beau avoir des preuves qu'ils ne sont pas insensibles l'un à l'autre, ça va être dur tout de même quand on voit leur caractère à tous les deux !

**YORUICHI **: Certes, c'est ce qui va mettre du piquant dans notre mission :D

**URAHARA **: Tu ne rêves donc pas d'une mission sans « piquant » et qui se déroule tranquillement ?

**YORUICHI **: Jamais un plan ne se déroule tranquillement, alors autant attendre les surprises avec le sourire comme ça elles sont plus vites gérée et réglée !

**ISSHIN **: C'est pas une mauvaise méthode ! Puis avec ces deux là il vaut mieux le prendre comme ça !

**URAHARA **: C'est sur !

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde était ivre sauf Chad, Yumichika, Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai et Isshin.

**YORUICHI **: Et bien, ils ont tous bien profité !

**URAHARA **: En effet, il va y avoir consommation d'aspirine demain matin !

**ISSHIN** _*en baillant*_ : Bah, ils sont jeunes, il faut bien qu'ils en profitent maintenant ! En tout cas moi, je ne suis plus aussi jeune, je vais rentrer chez moi !

Constatant le vacarme et le désordre présent dans le salon de la jolie rouquine, le paternel Kurosaki décida d'oublier les salutations et de partir discrètement de la soirée déjà bien achevée.

Yoruichi, Urahara et Tessai ayant décidé de partir en même temps que Isshin, il ne restait plus que Chad, Yumichika et les bourrés.

**YUMICHIKA **: Bon et bien, voilà il ne reste que les ivrognes et nous !

**CHAD **: Ouais

**IKKAKU **: Ivrogne toi même Yumi...yumi...michika...

**RENJI **: Hahaha Ikkaku il est bourré ! Regarde Rangiku, Ikkaku il est complètement bourré !

**RANGIKU **: Ouai mais toi aussi tu es bourré Renji hihihi !

**RUKIA **: Arrêtez de vous disputer, z'êtes tous bourrés !

**ICHIGO **: Nous aussi je crois !

**RUKIA** _*d'un air inquiet*_ : Ouais, faudra pas dire à mon frère !

**RENJI **: T'inquiète pas Rukia, il saura rien xD

**ICHIGO **: Ouais puis il est pas là, profite en, dans un mois tu t'en vas et on se verra plus jamais !

**RUKIA **: Hein ? Comment ça plus jamais ?

**RENJI **: Ben oui plus jamais, poil de carotte a raison hahaha

**YUMICHIKA **: Et oui, après tout ça, pour quelles raisons t'envoyer ici ? La chasse aux hollows ? N'y compte pas, on envoie pas des shinigamis de nos rangs pour ce genre de travail !

**RUKIA **: Mais...j'ai mes amis ici !

**ICHIGO **: S'en foute à la Soul Society !

A ce moment là, Rukia se leva et courut vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Orihime.

**ICHIGO **: Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

**RANGIKU **: Rien t'inquiète, Rukia est pompette, elle réalise le truc de manière excessive.

**ORIHIME **: Pour...pourquoi Rukia elle est partit dehors en courant ? Il fait froid dehors ! Pas vrai Ishida ?

**ISHIDA **: Hihihi oui il fait froid !

**RANGIKU **: Normal c'est la période du papa noël !

**ORIHIME **: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii heu...et Rukia ?

**ICHIGO **: C'est de ma faute, ne t'inquiète pas Orihime !

**ORIHIME **: Si c'est de ta faute, t'y va ! C'est pas bien de faire de la peine à ses amies !

**ISHIDA **: Ouais je suis d'accord ! Heu...Hime...tu es en colère la ? O.o

**ORIHIME **: Ou...ouiiii Ichigo est un vilain !

**ISHIDA **: Hahahahaha trop drôle quand tu es en colère, j'adore !

**ORIHIME **: Ooohhh, merci Uryuu :3

**ISHIDA **: De rien ^.^

**IKKAKU **: Mouhahahahahaha ils sont trop drole ! Il lui dit qu'elle et marrante quand elle est soit disant en colère, ce qui est vrai et elle le remercie ! Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**RANGIKU **: Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa trop drôle tu as raison !

Tout le monde s'était mis à rire hors mis Ichigo qui avait rejoint Rukia dehors.

Il s'était assis à côté d'elle sur les escaliers. Ils regardaient le ciel étoilé.

Au bout d'un certain temps :

**ICHIGO **: Ru...Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Quoi ?

**ICHIGO **: Ça va ? Pourquoi tu es sortit comme ça ?

**RUKIA **: Je voulais prendre l'air, j'ai le droit !

**ICHIGO **: D'accord, mais pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça tout à l'heure ?

**RUKIA **: Je réagit comme je veux.

**ICHIGO **: Mais je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il te restait qu'un mois ici !

**RUKIA **: Mais j'ai compris, je ne suis pas stupide seulement...

**ICHIGO **: Oui ?

**RUKIA **: Rien, un idiot comme toi ne comprendrai pas ! Retourne dont à l'intérieur t'amuser !

**ICHIGO **: Je rentrerai que si tu m'accompagnes !

Ichigo avait prononcé cette phrase avec tellement de conviction, de sincérité et d'affection que Rukia ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers lui. Il la regardait avec tant inquiétude, de tristesse, et d'affection qu'elle ne put retenir un sourire.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce satané rouquin avait le don de la rassurer ! Elle accepta de rentrer au chaud avec Ichigo.

Ichigo, quand à lui, ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça, probablement l'alcool, même si elle n'était pas énormément ivre elle avait un petit coup dans le nez quand même. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le sourire qu'elle lui avait fait, était l'une des plus belle chose qu'il avait vu et qu'il n'y avait rien de tel pour le rendre heureux.

En entrant dans le salon, nos deux jeunes héros tombèrent sur un spectacle plutôt inhabituel, en l'espace de cinq minutes, les cinq minutes durant lesquelles Ichigo et Rukia étaient dehors, tout le monde s'est endormis sauf Yumichika et Chad.

**YUMICHIKA **: Ah, vous revoilà !

**ICHIGO **: Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**RUKIA **: Oui, tout le monde avait l'air en forme tout à l'heure !

**CHAD **: Tout à l'heure ! Tu veux dire i minutes !

**ICHIGO **: Ouais, enfin tu as compris !

**YUMICHIKA **: ben c'est simple, quand tu es sortit tout le monde rigolait, puis un fois le fou rire passé, une énorme fatigue a touché tout le monde et ils se sont tous endormis au fur et à mesure ! Il faut dire que Rangiku a bien chargé vos verres !

**CHAD **: Ouais

**ICHIGO **: Et tout ça en 5 minutes ? Vous vous moquez de nous ?!

**YUMICHIKA **: Cinq minutes ! Mon pauvre Ichigo, tu es aussi distrait que laid ! Vous êtes dehors depuis près de 30 minutes !

**RUKIA **: Hein ? Non je dirais moi aussi 5 minutes, peut être 10 maximum !

**CHAD **: Non non Yumichika a raison ça fait 30 minutes que vous êtes dehors.

**RUKIA **: Ouais, bon ok on vous crois, mais comment des excités comme eux ont ils pu s'endormir aussi rapidement ?

**YUMICHIKA **: Et bien c'est simple, ils rigolaient tous de Ishida et Orihime, ensuite une fois calmés, une grosse fatigue leurs est tombé dessus. Étant donné que c'est Matsumoto qui était la plus bourrés elle s'est endormis en premier. Et une fois Matsumoto en moins, la soirée est devenue plus calme donc...

**ICHIGO **: Donc tous les bourrés se sont endormis à la suite !

**CHAD** : Exact !

**YUMICHIKA **: D'ailleurs, vous étiez bien touchés tous les deux ! Comment ça se fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à 2 personnes complètement sobre ?

**RUKIA **: Complètement sobre, je ne dirais pas ça mais il est vrai que l'air de dehors m'a fait du bien et m'a remis les idées en place. Puis je n'étais pas si ivre que ça !

**ICHIGO **: Oui moi non plus, et maintenant que tu le dis, en effet je me sens beaucoup mieux !

**YUMICHIKA **: Ben tant mieux pour vous, vous allez pouvoir rentrer dormir chez vous !

**RUKIA **: Pourquoi pas vous ?

**YUMICHIKA **: Vu l'état de Ikkaku, je pense qu'il sera préférable de passer la nuit ici, et il est hors de question que je rentre chez la folle et son frère sans lui !

**ICHIGO **: Je vois et toi Chad ?

**CHAD **: Je pense que je vais rester ici avec Yumichika.

**RUKIA **: Mais nous n'allons pas partir, nous allons rester avec vous !

**ICHIGO **: Non Rukia, regarde bien, tous les ivrognes sont installé de telle façon qu'il n'y a plus de place, une fois que Chad et Yumichika auront trouver une place pour dormir, s'il en trouve une, il n'y en aura plus pour nous ! Rentrons, nous reviendrons demain matin pour déjeuner avec tout le monde.

**YUMICHIKA **: Profitez en pour apporter ces choses appelées viennoiseries !

**ICHIGO **: Pas de problème, appelez nous demain matin pour nous dire ce qu'il manque et nous partirons faire quelques achats avant de vous rejoindre ici !

**YUMICHIKA **: On fait comme ça, bonne nuit !

**ICHI/RUKI** : Bonne nuit, à demain !

**CHAD **: 'ne nuit !

C'est donc à 3h15 du matin, que Rukia et Ichigo prirent la route de la clinique Kurosaki. La soirée a été une vrai réussite, tout le monde s'est bien amusé, entre jeu de société, blagues, vieilles histoires de chacun. Chaque invités en garderai un très bon souvenir.

C'est complètement épuisé que nos deux héros arrivèrent, mais c'est avec surprise qu'ils découvrir que la chambre de Ichigo été prise par Karin.

**RUKIA** _*chuchotant*_ : Mince, que peut bien faire ta sœur dans ton lit ?

**ICHIGO **: Je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça ! *constatant que Rukia s'éloigne* Tu vas ou ?

**RUKIA **: Voir si Yuzu est dans sa chambre ou pas.

Rukia ouvrit donc très doucement la chambre de Yuzu et la referma immédiatement.

**ICHIGO **: Alors ?

**RUKIA **: Elle y est. Et ton père est dans le salon à cause d'un cas critique à la clinique ! On fait comment ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben je vais aller dans sa chambre et toi va dans la chambre d'ami que mon père t'a installé quand tu as officiellement aménagé ici.

**RUKIA **: Ok

Ichigo était dans la chambre de son père sur le point de se mettre en tenu pour dormir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**ICHIGO** _*ouvrant à l'inconnu*_ : Oui ?...Rukia ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**RUKIA **: Il y a un soucis avec la chambre d'ami !

**ICHIGO **: Comment ça ?

**RUKIA **: Vient voir par toi même !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre d'ami, Ichigo constata que le mot « soucis » était rien comparé à l'état de la chambre. Elle était pleine de cartons livré pour la clinique, il y avait de la place juste pour circuler entre les montagnes de boîtes !

**ICHIGO **: Je vois, bon ma chambre est prise, celle des filles aussi et le salon aussi...

**RUKIA **: Ton père a un placard !

**ICHIGO **: Ouais et alors ?

**RUKIA **: Ben je peux dormir dedans comme dans ta chambre !

**ICHIGO **: Il est hors de question de fouiller dans les placards de mon père ! J'ai une idée, viens.

Rukia suivit donc Ichigo vers la chambre de Isshin. Ichigo sortit de sous le lit de son père un matelas pneumatique.

**ICHIGO **: Voila, tu vas dormir dans le lit de mon père et moi sur le matelas pneumatique.

**RUKIA **: Hum...ok

**ICHIGO **: Quoi, il y a un truc qui te plaît pas ? Je te signale que je suis sympa et que je te laisse le lit alors c'est quoi ce « hum » ?

**RUKIA **: Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis même agréablement surprise de te voir faire un geste de galanterie ! Seulement si je ne peux pas aller dans le placard, je me change ou ?

**ICHIGO **: Hein ? Comment ça ou ? Ben dans la salle de bain imbécile !

**RUKIA **: C'est moi que tu appelle imbécile espèce d'abruti ?

**ICHIGO **: Ouais c'est toi que j'appelle comme ça, imbécile !

A ce moment la Ichigo se reçut dans le visage un oreiller lancé par Rukia. Ichigo fut au premier abord surpris mais ne se laissa pas avoir et pris le missile qu'il venait de recevoir et frappa Rukia avec. Pour se défendre, Rukia pris le second oreiller et s'en suivit une rude bataille de polochon entre nos deux amis. Ils ne s'était pas amusé comme ça depuis longtemps ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fête, c'était vraiment amusant, ils étaient tous les deux plié de rire entre deux coups de coussin ! Seulement à s'amuser comme ça, nos deux héros ne se sont pas rendu compte qu'ils faisait plus de bruit que prévu !

**ISSHIN **: Ben alors qu'est ce...

En voyant le spectacle qui se dressé devant lui, Isshin stoppa net sa phrase. Il avait devant lui son fils allongé sur le lit et Rukia à califourchon sur lui en train de le menacer avec un coussin.

**ISSHIN **: Oups excusez moi les enfants je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Mais faites un peu moins de bruit les filles dorment, elles ont eu une journée longue et difficile avec cette urgence à la clinique !

Isshin pris soin de refermer la porte délicatement avant de repartir, un petit sourire en coin.

**ICHIGO **: Papa attends !

Ichigo se trouvé déjà dans le couloir face à son père !

**ICHIGO **: Papa, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

**ISSHIN **: Mais je ne croyais rien mon fils, toi et Rukia êtes grands et responsables. Vous faites ce que vous voulez !

**ICHIGO **: Non, je...

**RUKIA **: Nous ne faisions qu'une bataille de coussin monsieur Kurosaki rien de plus ! Veillez nous excuser pour le dérangement !

**ISSHIN **: Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de m'appeler Isshin ?

**RUKIA **: Hum...excusez moi Isshin.

**ISSHIN **: C'est un peu mieux, va falloir apprendre à me tutoyer maintenant ! Et j'ai bien remarqué la bataille de coussin, comme le faite que Ichigo perdait !

**ICHIGO **: Mais non je...

**ISSHIN **: Maintenant chut, on va vraiment finir par réveiller les filles ! Bonne nuit les jeunes !

**RUKIA **: Merci monsi...Isshin ! Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, vous ne voulez pas récupérer votre chambre ?

**ISSHIN **: Non, je préfère rester en bas pour la patiente critique, elle à besoin de soin régulier ! Dans ces cas la je ne préfère pas être à l'étage !

**RUKIA **: Très bien, merci beaucoup !

**ISSHIN **: Mais de rien, allé je vous laisse ! Passez une bonne nuit et en silence ;)

**ICHIGO **: Qu'est -ce que...

**RUKIA** _*tirant Ichigo par le bras*_ : La ferme et viens !

Une fois dans la chambre, Rukia libère Ichigo et va s'assoir sur le lit.

**ICHIGO **: Rukia, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser parler à mon père ? Tu te rend pas comptes mais il s'imagine des trucs que je n'apprécie pas du tout !

**RUKIA **: Et alors ?

**ICHIGO **: Comment ça « et alors » ?

**RUKIA **: Ben qu'est ce que ça peut faire ce qu'il pense, nous ne faisions rien de mal à ce que je sache et je suis certaine qu'il le sais ! Alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'il ne sache pas en détail ce que nous faisions ?

**ICHIGO **: Ouais tu n'as pas tord !

**RUKIA** _*balançant de nouveau un coussin au visage de Ichigo*_ : Je n'ai jamais tord abruti !

Et la bataille repris de plus belle. Elle se termina par un fou rire l'un assis en face de l'autre !

**ICHIGO **: Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

**RUKIA** _*souriante*_ : Pour rien, je me disais que ça faisait un bien fou de jouer et de rire comme ça !

**ICHIGO** _*souriant en retour*_ : Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien ! Surtout quand tu souris par la même occasion !

**RUKIA** _*rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles* _: Hein ?

**ICHIGO **: Non rien laisse tombé ! Tu as raison ça fait du bien !

Ichigo se sentait mal à l'aise, en ce moment il ne cessais de faire ce genre de bêtises. Dire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dit en temps normal. Rukia de son côté était certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu et se sentait génée par cette simple petite phrase. Décidément, ça lui arrivé beaucoup en ce moment et elle n'appréciait par cela ! Constatant de malaise qui s'était installé, elle décida de réagir.

**RUKIA** _*balançant une dernière fois un oreiller à la tête de Ichigo* _: Tiens crétin, pour ton matelas gonflable. Je te laisse te changer, je vais dans la salle de bain.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se termina pour nos deux shinigamis. Une fois en pyjama, ils se couchèrent mais sans trouver immédiatement le sommeil, toujours un peu perturbés par le malaise mis quelques instants plus tôt !

**RUKIA **: Ichigo ?

**ICHIGO **: Hum ?

**RUKIA **: Merci pour cette bataille, je me suis bien amusée !

**ICHIGO **: Me remercie pas, on en ferra d'autres !

Et c'est seulement à ce moment là que tous les deux s'endormirent avec l'espoir qu'une bataille de polochon se reproduirait très rapidement !

De son côté Isshin revenait tranquillement de la chambre de sa patiente. Une fois dans le salon il se félicita d'avoir écouté Yuzu et d'avoir fait en sorte que Ichigo et Rukia se retrouvent obligé de partager une chambre ou les placards ne pourraient pas les séparer !

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8 !

Isshin continue à manigancer, mais comment se fait-il que l'idée vienne de Yuzu? Serait-elle dans le secret du plan? Reponse plus tard !

J'en ai fais un plus long que les autres, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)


	9. Une fête oubliée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre IX : Une fête oubliée. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux** Tite KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Une fête oubliée (17 décembre)**

Le lendemain matin, nos deux amis sont retournés à l'appartement de Orihime, avec comme promis des viennoiseries et de quoi faire un petit déjeuné entre amis.

En arrivant, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Chad ouvrir la porte. Tout le monde était réveillé, mais certains avec une bonne migraine.

Un petit malaise se sentait au sein de l'appartement, d'après Yumichika, un petit incident serai arrivé avec Ishida et Orihime. Bien que ça faisait sourire tout le monde, Ichigo et Rukia imaginait très bien ce malaise ayant vécut la même chose il y a quelques jours. En effet , le quincy et la jolie rouquine se sont réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ayant dormis dans la même pièce que tous les autres, tout le monde a assisté a ce réveil inhabituel. Malgré ce petit malaise qui n'avait absolument rien de grave, la matinée se passa tranquillement. Après un petit déjeuné calme, tout le monde à pris part au ménage mis a part Rangiku qui ne pouvait apparemment pas bouger à cause de sa migraine. C'est vers 13h que tout fut terminé.

**ORIHIME **: Aaaaaaaah enfin finit !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, ça fait du bien !

Cette réflexion apporta à Matsumoto quelques regard de reproche sachant qu'elle n'avait pas bouger le petit doigts.

**RANGIKU **: Quoi ? Je vous ai encouragé mentalement !

**RENJI **: Comme toujours !

**IKKAKU **: En ce qui concerne faire la fête c'est la première, mais pour faire le ménage après, elle est toujours absente !

**YUMICHIKA **: La beauté n'a aucune place dans la tâche ingrate qu'est le ménage !

**ICHIGO **: Ben bien sur !

**RUKIA **: Bon, et si au lieu de savoir qui est le plus beau ou qui doit faire le ménage, on mangeait un truc !

**ORIHIME **: Oooooooh oui, je vais vous préparer une de mes spécialité !

**IKKAKU **: Hein ? O.o

**CHAD **: Hum...

**RANGIKU **: Ah ouiiiii, j'adore tes plats!

**ISHIDA **: ^.^

**ICHIGO **: Heu...Orihime ?

**ORIHIME **: Oui ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben...avec Rukia on a apporter de quoi manger !

**ORIHIME **: Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? J'ai largement de quoi faire à manger pour tout le monde ici, j'avais prévu !

**ICHIGO **: Oui mais...

**RUKIA **: Mais on s'est dit qu'après une soirée comme celle là, il serai mieux de ne pas avoir d'autre vaisselle à salir et d'éviter toute préparation trop longue ! Alors on a pris de quoi se faire nos propres sandwichs !

**ORIHIME **: Ah, je vois ! C'est génial, un pique nique dans le salon, c'est original ça aussi ! :D

**RUKIA **: Ravie que ça te plaise ^^

Tout le monde dans la pièce hors mis Rangiku semblait soulagé de l'initiative de Rukia et Ichigo.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde se mit a se préparer son propre déjeuné dans la bonne humeur et dans les rires à se rappeler la soirée de la veille. Jusqu'au moment ou le sujet du slow est revenu sur le tapis. Renji et Rangiku insistaient bien sur le fait que leurs partenaires respectifs (Rukia et Ichigo) étaient de bon danseurs mais qu'ils avaient été très distrait pendant tout le long du slow !

**RANGIKU **: Je vous jure, Ichigo était complètement ailleurs !

**IKKAKU **: En même temps il y a de quoi ! Je préférerai affronter de nouveau Aizen plutôt que de danser sur ce truc !

**RANGIKU **: Nooooooooon c'était pas ça ! Il était comme préoccupé par autre chose !

**RENJI **: Bizarre, Rukia aussi ! Et je la connais bien assez pour te dire qu'elle pensait à un truc qui l'énervé !

Nos deux victimes ne savaient pas quoi faire ni ou se mettre ! Mais plus ça allait plus ils en avaient marre !

**RUKIA** _*voulant se justifier*_ : En même temps, il y a de quoi être énervé, danser avec un babouin tel que toi c'est pas génial !

**RENJI **: Hein ? C'est moi que tu insultes de babouin ?

**ICHIGO **: En même temps, c'est pas la forme que prend Zabimaru ? Il est censé bien représenter son shinigami !

**RENJI **: Répète un peu Poil de Carotte !

**ICHIGO **: Tu as très bien compris Tête d'Ananas !

Et c'est ainsi que Renji et Ichigo commencèrent à se disputer comme à leur habitude !

**ORIHIME **: Oh non, j'aime pas quand ils se disputent tous les deux ! Arrêtez les é_è

**YUMICHIKA **: Ça c'est le boulot de Rukia, il n'y a qu'elle qui sait s'y prendre avec eux deux !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, Rukia arrête les, je veux que Ichigo donne son explication aussi !

**ISHIDA **: Son explication ?

**RANGIKU **: Ben oui, celle du pourquoi il semblait absent quand on dansait ! Avec une danseuse comme moi ce n'est pas possible normalement !

**RUKIA** _*voulant profiter de ce répit et voulant changer de sujet*_ : Non, pas ce coup ci ! Qu'ils se disputent je m'en fiche !

**RANGIKU **: Mais Rukiaaaaaa, s'il te plaît !

**RUKIA** _*sourire sadique*_ : Non Rangiku, désolée ce n'est pas mon soucis mais le tien.

**RANGIKU** _*chuchotant à Chad*_ : Je crois que c'est loupé pour avoir une justification de leur part !

**CHAD **: Hmmm

**RANGIKU** _*se chuchotant à elle même*_ : Je me demande s'ils se doutent de quelque chose !

**CHAD **: T'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas.

**RANGIKU **: Oui tu as raison, ils sont trop naïf à se sujet là pour avoir compris quoi que se soit !

**CHAD **: Hmmm

Et c'est ainsi que l'après midi se déroula, tranquillement entre amis, a essayer de savoir quelques choses ou essayer d'éviter ces choses ! Ou encore, dans les disputes habituelles de certains. C'est vers 17h que les gens commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Il ne restait plus que Rangiku, Orihime et Rukia.

**RANGIKU** _*s'adressant à Rukia*_ : Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas partit en même temps que Ichigo ?

**RUKIA **: Heu...ben

**ORIHIME **: Oooooh noooooon ! Vous vous êtes disputé !

**RANGIKU **: Quoi ?

**RUKIA **: Hein ? Mais non voyons ! Pourquoi penses tu cela Orihime ?

**ORIHIME **: Ben je sais pas, je vous trouve distant l'un de l'autre en ce moment et d'habitude vous rentrez toujours en même temps.

**RUKIA **: Aaah ben non ne t'inquiète pas.

**RANGIKU **: Ah ouf !

**ORIHIME **: Oui je suis rassurée, j'aime pas quand deux de mes amis se disputent, Après il faut essayer de tout régler, c'est pas possible d'être dans une situation comme ça. Puis imaginez ça ne marche pas, qu'on ne réussissent qu'à empirer les choses. Alors Ichigo voudra plus jamais te parler et toi non plus. Mais nous on voudra continuer à vous parler à tous les deux, alors va falloir qu'on s'arrange pour continuer à vous voir comme si on étaient tous les enfants d'un couples divorcés avec garde alternés. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais ça serai horrible ! Puis...

**RUKIA** _*coupant Orihime*_ : Orihime, stop !_ *lui affichant un sourire amusé*_ Décidément, je vois que ton imagination n'a rien perdu de sa grandeur depuis qu'on se connaît xD

**ORIHIME **: Alors...tu es sûre, il y a rien de grave ?

**RUKIA** _*amusée par son amie*_ : Mais oui !

**RANGIKU **: Alors explique nous, je sens que tu veux quelque chose de nous !

**RUKIA **: Oui en effet, et en particulier de toi Orihime !

**ORIHIME **: De moi ? Je t'écoute , dit moi tout !

**RUKIA **: Voilà en faite, je voulais te poser des questions à propos de noël !

**ORIHIME **: Ah ouiiiiii ! Ah tu vas voir Rukia, c'est vraiment une superbe période, il y a les sapins, puis les...

**RANGIKU **: Heu... Orihime, on connaît parfaitement la période de noël tu sais !

**ORIHIME **: Ah bon, vous fêtez noël à la Soul Society ?

**RANGIKU **: Ben oui ! Surtout avec mon capitaine, je te rappelle qu'il a un zanpakuto de type glace ! C'est géniale pour faire du patin !

**RUKIA **: Mais le capitaine Hitsugaya n'a jamais fait ça à ce que je sache !

**RANGIKU **: Exact, il me dit non tous les ans –'

**RUKIA **: Je me disais aussi xD

**ORIHIME **: Mais dans ce cas, si vous connaissez noël, de quoi avais tu besoin Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Ah oui, et bien voilà, bien sur nous fêtons noël mais les gens de la Soul Society sont tout de même différents des humains, et du coup je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on offre dans votre monde comme cadeaux !

**ORIHIME **: Ooooooooooh, je vois ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas que Ichigo soit la ! Car tu parles de son cadeau !

**RUKIA **: Entre autre ^^'

**ORIHIME **: Ben, je sais pas moi, tu sais ce qui compte durant la période de noël c'est d'être la pour les gens qu'on aime. Peut importe ce que tu offres, c'est le geste qui compte et tu sais ce qu'on dit aussi ? Que quand on aime on ne compte pas ! Peut importe ce que tu offriras à Ichigo, sachant que ça sera de ta part, il sera très content.

**RUKIA **: Tu penses ? Donc, peut importe ce que j'offre, du moment que ça vienne du cœur ça fera plaisir ?

**ORIHIME **: Ben bien sur que oui ! Mais attention ! Si le cadeau doit être à la hauteur de ce que la personne est pour toi !

**RUKIA** *_regardant Orihime comme comme si elle était parole d'évangile*_ : Comment ça ?

**ORIHIME **: Et bien c'est simple, plus la personne est important pour toi, plus tu dois y mettre ton cœur !

**RUKIA **: Ah ! Je le savait ça !

**ORIHIME **: Ben alors tu sais tout :)

**RUKIA **: Super, merci Orihime !

**RANGIKU **: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

**ORIHIME/RUKIA**_ *sursautant*_ : Quoi quoi quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**RANGIKU **: Mais ça veut dire qu'il va falloir aller acheter des trucs ?

**ORIHIME **: Ben oui !

**RANGIKU** _*prenant Rukia et Orihime dans ses bras*_ : Mais c'est génial ! On va faire les boutiiiiiiiiiiiiques ! Ooooooooh on va tout dévaliser les filles !

**RUKIA **: Tout dévaliser ?

**RANGIKU **: Ben oui ! On va faire toutes les boutiques de la ville ! Oooooh tu verras Rukia, les boutiques ici sont bien meilleurs que celles de la Soul Society !

**RUKIA **: Si tu le dis. C'est toi l'experte ! ^.^'

**ORIHIME **: Tu verras, c'est vrai que c'est sympa de faire les boutiques !

**RANGIKU **: Génial ! Alors on fait ça quand ?

**RUKIA **: Comment ça ?

**RANGIKU **: Ben oui, ça vous tente pas qu'on se fasse une journée shopping entre filles ?

**RUKIA **: Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, si c'est aussi sympa que vous le dites autant le faire ensemble ! Qu'en penses tu Orihime ?

**ORIHIME **: Avec plaisir ! Que pensez vous de mercredi ?

**RANGIKU **: C'est quand mercredi ?

**RUKIA **: Dans deux jours !

**RANGIKU **: Ah non c'est trop long ! Je dis demain !

**RUKIA **: Pour ma part mercredi c'est mieux ! Comme ça demain on peut tous profiter de la journée pour se reposer et commencer notre liste d'achats !

**ORIHIME **: Oui Rukia a raison Rangiku ! Ce genre de journée ne se prépare pas à la légère surtout quand ça concerne les cadeaux de noël !

**RUKIA** _*d'un air malin*_ : Puis comme ça demain tu pourras faire la grasse matinée !

**RANGIKU** _*réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre*_ : Hum...d'accord va pour après demain alors :D

**ORIHIME **: Parfait ! Mercredi journée entre fille pour du shopping ! Tu auras qu'a nous rejoindre ici vers 9h Rukia.

**RUKIA **: Pas de soucis, on fait comme ça ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse et je vous dit à mercredi !

**RANGIKU/ORIHIME** : Ok, à mercredi !

C'est donc rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne serai pas seule pour la délicate tache des achats de noël, que Rukia quitta l'appartement de Orihime.

Elle se mis donc à marcher en se faisant une liste de cadeaux dans la tête. Elle avait réussi à trouver une idée de cadeau pour chacun de ses amis, y compris pour Byakuya. Elle avait juste un soucis avec Ichigo.

**RUKIA** _*se parlant à elle même*_ : Décidément même quand il est pas la, il a le don de m'embêter celui la !

**?** : Qui ça ?

**RUKIA **: Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu fait la Ichigo ?

**ICHIGO **: Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte mais il est déjà 19h passé. On va pas tarder à passer à table et Yuzu s'inquiète car personne ne sait ou tu étais. Je suis donc de corvée pour te retrouver !

**RUKIA **: Une corvée, moi ? Répète un peu !

**ICHIGO **: Ouais parfaitement ! Une corvée !

**RUKIA** _*réalisant une chose*_ : Comment ça il est 19h passé ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben oui, j'ai appelé chez Orihime et elle m'a dit que tu étais partit il y a plus d'une heure !

**RUKIA **: Oui en effet, j'ai due marcher plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

**ICHIGO **: Tu as rencontré un hollows ?

**RUKIA **: Non, pourquoi ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben tu mets plus d'une heure pour faire un trajet qui doit prendre que 15 minutes et je te surprend à dire que quelqu'un t'embête.

**RUKIA **: Ah, non non, je me suis juste mise à marcher en pensant à...des trucs puis j'ai pas vu l'heure passer !

**ICHIGO **: Ah ok, et c'est qui alors qui t'embête ?

**RUKIA** _*attrapant la manche de manteau de Ichigo*_ : Personne, allez vient rentrons avant que Yuzu fasse appelle à la police pour nos deux disparitions.

Étant très proche de la clinique, ils mirent moins d'une minutes pour être dans l'entrée de la maison Kurosaki. La soirée fut courte pour nos deux amis, ayant peu dormit la nuit précédente, à la fin du repas, ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de Ichigo de nouveau libre.

**RUKIA ***_en entrant dans la chambre* _: Hey, il fait froid dans ta chambre !

**ICHIGO **: C'est clair, on se croirait dehors. Merde !

**RUKIA **: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**ICHIGO **: je crois que le radiateur est HS !

**RUKIA **: Ben fait quelque chose, on se les gèle !

**ICHIGO** _*se dirigeant dans le couloir*_ : C'est pas vrai...

**RUKIA **: Bon, ben je vais en profiter pour aller prendre une douche !

**?** : Soeureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeette

**RUKIA** *_après avoir exécuter un magnifique coup de pied* _: C'est pas le moment Kon, Ichigo est partit chercher son père pour le radiateur. Quand à moi je vais prendre une douche bien chaude. Reste tranquille.

**KON **: Mais Rukiaaaa, je peux venir prendre ma douche avec toi ? Moi aussi j'ai froid.

**RUKIA** *_redonnant un bon coup de pied à la peluche perverse* : _Non mais ça va pas !

C'est sur ces mots que Rukia quitta la chambre du rouquin pour prendre une bonne douche. Pendant ce temps du côté de Ichigo.

**ICHIGO **: Papa

**ISSHIN **: Quoi ?

**ICHIGO **: le radiateur de ma chambre est mort. Il gele !

**ISSHIN **: Tu as vérifié s'il était bien allumé ?

**ICHIGO **: Bien sur, tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

**ISSHIN **: Ben c'est que à vrai dire...tu l'es donc je préfère m'en assurer !

**ICHIGO **: Répète un peu !

**ISSHIN **: Oups, c'est vrai que tu es lent d'esprit, je répète : Ichigo tu es un imb...

Isshin fut coupé dans sa phrase par Ichigo qui venait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

**ICHIGO **: Voila ce qu'il peut faire l'imbécile

**ISSHIN** *_collé au poster de sa défunte femme* _: Ooooooh Mazakiiiii, notre imbécile de fils me maltraite ! Pourquoiiiiiiiii ?

**YUZU **: Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

**ICHIGO **: Rien du tout, c'est le paternel qui craque encore une fois !

**ISSHIN **: Comment ça il craque encore une fois ? Ben tu sais ce qu'il te dit le paternel ? Règle ton problème de radiateur tout seul ! Vient Yuzu, on laisse ton imbécile de frère seul avec son problème de chauffage !

**YUZU** *_se faisant entraîner par son père* _: De chauffage ?

**ICHIGO** *_sur un ton blasé*_ : Décidément je suis pas aidé !

Ichigo remonta donc dans sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit il découvrit Rukia dans son placard. Malgré le froid qui y régné il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en constatant que sa jolie colocataire ne laissé de visible que son visage. En effet notre jeune Kuchiki c'était emmitouflé dans tellement de couverture qu'elle n'avait plus que le visage découvert pour pouvoir lire son livre.

**RUKIA **: Qu'est ce qui te fait rire imbécile ?

**ICHIGO **: Toi ! Tu t'es vu ? XD

**RUKIA **: Ben quoi ? La pièce est plus froide que Sode No Shirayuki !

**ICHIGO** *_toujours mort de rire*_ : Mouai...et comment tu arrives a tourner tes pages avec toutes ces couvertures sur toi ?

**?** : Kon à la rescousse !

**ICHIGO** *s'arrêtant_ net de rire*_ : Kon !? O.o Tu as froid au point de lui demander ça ?

**RUKIA **: Si je te le dis è_é

**ICHIGO**:Bon c'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud, je vais regarder une nouvelle fois ce satané radiateur.

**RUKIA **: A quand même, il était temps paysan !

**ICHIGO **: Ooooh ça va hein ! Si tu es pas contente fait le toi même princesse !

**RUKIA **: Je suis désolée mais cela ne fait pas partit de mes compétences ! Et m'appelle pas princesse !

**ICHIGO** *_regardant son radiateur sous toutes les coutures* _: Tu m'appelles bien « paysan » !

**RUKIA **: Certes mais c'est ce que tu es !

**ICHIGO **: Et toi alors tu es quoi ?

**RUKIA **: Heu...ben...

**ICHIGO **: C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Tant que tu ne trouves pas un équivalent à « paysan » pour toi, je t'appellerai princesse !

**RUKIA **: Pfffff

**ICHIGO **: Mais...qu'est-ce que...

**RUKIA **: Quoi ? Tu as trouvé la panne ?

**ICHIGO **: Ouais...voilà, c'est réglé.

**RUKIA **: Déja ? Il avait quoi ?

**ICHIGO **: Rien, je reviens !

Ichigo sortit de sa chambre d'un pas pressé, Rukia de son côté n'osai pas bouger de sous sa montagne de couvertures tant que la chaleur ne serai pas de retour dans la chambre.

**ICHIGO **: Papa !

**ISSHIN **: Quoi encore, fils indigne ?

**ICHIGO **: Comment ça se fait que mon radiateur était débranché ?

**ISSHIN **: Il était débranché ? Ah, tu as réglé ton soucis de froid alors ?

**ICHIGO **: Évidemment !

**ISSHIN **: Super ! *_frappant Ichigo d'un coup de pied* _Voilà, pour te tenir chaud en attendant que ton radiateur est réchauffé ta chambre !

**ICHIGO **: Mais ça va pas !

**ISSHIN **: Arrête dont de râler Ichigo, je t'ai à peine touché ! Puis si tu as vraiment un gros bobo, papa s'occupera de te soigner !

**ICHIGO **: Même pas en rêve !

**ISSHIN** *_se collant à l'image de sa femme* : _Oooooooh Mazaki, notre fils ne m'aime paaaaaaaas !

**KARIN **: Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? On peut pas regarder un film tranquille dans cette maison !

**ICHIGO **: Rien, laisse tombé, c'est papa qui craque encore !

**KARIN **: Je vois ça ! Mais tu étais pas censé être partit te coucher toi ?

**ICHIGO **: Si mais figure toi que ma chambre doit être à une température proche de celle de dehors, quelqu'un a trouvé bien de débrancher mon radiateur !

**KARIN **: Tu vois des complots partout Ichi ! C'est peut être tout simplement Yuzu qui l'a débranché sans le faire exprès en passant l'aspirateur !

**ICHIGO **: Mouais, peut être ! Bon je vais me coucher !

**KARIN **: C'est ça, bonne nuit !

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans rien de particulier. Ichigo et Rukia ont passé leur fin de soirée à lire jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Le lendemain, se passa sans rien de particulier non plus, les Kurosaki et Rukia passèrent une journée des plus banale à flâner tranquillement soit devant la TV soit en lisant un livre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un appel vienne perturber la tranquillité de l'après midi.

**YUKU **: Oui, maison Kurosaki, j'écoute !

**?** : Oooooh bonjour, oui attendez je l'appelle ! Ichigo, c'est pour toi, c'est ton amie Orihime !

**ICHIGO **: Ah ! *_récupérant le combiné* _Salut Orihime !

**ORIHIME **: …...

**ICHIGO **: Ah merde, moi aussi j'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça !

**ORIHIME **: …...

**ICHIGO **: Ouais, je sais pas trop encore ! Pas de soucis, je vais les prévenir. Merci Orihime.

**ORIHIME **: …..

**ICHIGO **: Salut !

**YUZU **: Ca va Ichi ? Ton amie avait l'air paniquée !

**ICHIGO **: Ouais, heu Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Quoi ?

**ICHIGO **: Je ne me souviens plus, pour le lycée tu es considérée comme étudiante ou ils t'ont encore tous oubliés ?

**RUKIA **: Heu...je suis étudiante en vacances, pourquoi ?

**KARIN **: Pourquoi ils auraient oublié Rukia ? O.o

**ICHIGO **: Heu...je...

**RUKIA **: C'est qu'il y avait des chances pour que je quitte Karakura pendant les vacances, et il voulait savoir si du coup je m'était désinscrite du lycée ou pas ! Et ma réponse et que non je l'ai pas fait !

**ICHIGO **: Heu, oui voilà, exactement ^^'

**KARIN **: Ah...ok *_pense* _: Décidément, ils sont vraiment nuls pour mentir eux deux !

**RUKIA **: Donc, pourquoi tu me demande ça maintenant ?

**ICHIGO **: Et bien, ils se trouve que nous avons légèrement oublié que le lycée donné une soirée de noël dans 3 jours ! Tatsuki a téléphoné a Orihime pour lui parler de ça justement et elle panique car elle a bien deviné que nous avons tous zappé cette maudite soirée !

**RUKIA **: Ah, et c'est obligatoire ?

**ICHIGO **: Non mais je dois quand même prévenir Chad, Orihime doit être en train de prévenir Ishida à l'heure qu'il est.

Ichigo composa donc le numéro de son ami pour faire passer le message concernant la fête oubliée qu'organise son lycée pour noël.

**YUZU **: C'est génial Rukia ! Une soirée de noël ! Vous en avez de la chance !

**RUKIA **: Heu...oui mais comme c'est pas obligatoire, je ne sais pas si on va y aller tu sais ^^'

**YUZU **: Quoi ? Bien sur que si, c'est l'occasion de faire la fête et de vous amuser avec tous vos amis de l'école ! Et de faire tout ça dans de beaux vêtements !

**RUKIA **: De beaux vêtements ?

**YUZU **: Ben oui, c'est le genre de soirée où il faut être bien habillé ! Et avoir un cavalier !

**ICHIGO **: Bon, et bien obligatoire ou pas, je pense que je vais y aller !

**RUKIA **: Toi ? Aller à ce genre de soirée alors que tu n'y es pas du tout obligé ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben ouai ! Qu'est ce qui t'étonne ?

**RUKIA **: Ben...je sais pas ! Cette soirée ressemble plus à un bal qu'à une simple fête et j'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans ce genre de soirée à vrai dire !

**ICHIGO **: Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne m'y vois pas non plus mais je viens de discuter avec Chad, et il veut y aller pour des raisons...heu...multiples et après les avoirs écoutées, je pense que Chad a complètement raison et du coup j'y vais aussi voilà !

**RUKIA** *_pas certaine d'avoir tout compris* _: Heu...d'accord ! Je peux utiliser le téléphone s'il te plaît ?

**ICHIGO** *_ayant encore le combiné dans les mains* _: Ouais, tiens ! De tout manière je dois y aller, on s'est donné rendez vous en ville avec Chad. A toute !

**YUZU **: A plus tard, Ichigo ^.^ Et toi Rukia, du coup tu vas y aller au bal du lycée ou pas ?

**RUKIA **: Et bien je ne sais pas, je vais justement appeler Orihime pour voir avec elle !

**YUZU **: D'accord, mais si jamais tu y vas et que tu veux un conseil pour le choix de ta robe, je connaît un super magasin qui en vent des magnifiques !

**RUKIA **: Merci Yuzu ^^

**YUZU **: Pas de quoi, après tout il faut que tu sois jolie pour que vous formiez le plus beau couple de la soirée avec Ichi !

**RUKIA **: Pardon ? Le plus beau quoi ? Avec qui ?

**YUZU **: Ooooh non ne t'inquiète pas, je dit couple juste pour dire que vous serez ensemble pour le bal c'est tout ^^'

**RUKIA **: Mais qui t'as dit que j'irai avec Ichigo ?

**YUZU **: Ben c'est logique non ? Tu vas y aller avec qui ? Et Ichi ?

**RUKIA **: Et bien, je sais pas mais ….

**KARIN **: Allons Yuzu, ça ne te regarde pas, laisse Rukia tranquille ! Et si tu nous préparais un bon goûter plutôt ?

**YUZU **: Hein, heu oui tu as raison ! Excuse moi Rukia ^^'

**RUKIA **: Pas de soucis t'inquiète pas ! Bon je reviens, je vais appeler Orihime !

Rukia discuta donc du bal avec Orihime, lui posant de multitudes de questions. Il en était ressortit que Rukia aussi irait au bal pour profiter des tous ces amis du lycée et qu'elle rechercherai sa robe le lendemain en même temps que les cadeaux de noël. Décidément, la journée du lendemain de promettait très humaine, et ça plaisait déjà beaucoup à Rukia.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme le début, c'est à dire avec rien de spéciale. Rukia discutait avec Yuzu des différents types de robes qu'elle pourrait trouver en ville pendant que Karin regardait la TV.

C'est vers 17h que Isshin Kurosaki a débaucher et c'est seulement à 18h45 que Ichigo fut de retour à la maison.

C'est encore une une soirée normal qui s'annonçât. Même les hollows étaient calmes. Il était 20h (le repas et la vaisselle étaient passé depuis son retour) lorsque Ichigo monta dans sa chambre. Rukia y était montée depuis environ 15 minutes.

Lorsque notre jeune rouquin entra dans sa chambre, il trouva Rukia, assise à son bureau, concentrée sur une lettre.

**ICHIGO** *_en s'asseyant sur son lit* _: Qu'est que tu fais ?

**RUKIA** *_cachant sa « lettre »* _: Rien, et regarde pas è_é

**ICHIGO **: Je ne dois pas regarder « rien » ? Allons qu'est ce que tu manigances ?

**RUKIA **: Et si je te demande ce que toi tu as manigancé cet aprèm avec Chad, tu me répondras paysan ?

**ICHIGO **: Non, ça ne te regarde pas princesse !

**RUKIA** *_tiltant au surnom de princesse* _: Ben...ce que je fais ne te regarde pas non plus !

**ICHIGO **: Ok, puis je m'en fou de toute manière !

**RUKIA** *_en lui tirant la langue*_ : Ouais c'est ça !

A peine quelques secondes après, Rukia se leva brutalement de la chaise et alla s'enfermer dans son placard !

**ICHIGO **: Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

**RUKIA** *_entrouvrant la porte de son placard* _: Rien, seulement j'arrive pas à finir ma l...ettre avec toi à côté de moi, tu me déconcentre !

**ICHIGO **: Ah ok ! Bon je vais prendre ma douche comme ça je suis certain de pas te déranger !

**RUKIA **: Ouai ouai, bonne douche ! *_se chuchotant à elle même* _Ouf, un peu plus et je lui parlais de ma liste !...Au faite, Ichigo ?!

**ICHIGO** *_revenant dans sa chambre* _: Quoi ?

**RUKIA **: C'est quoi ces raisons dont Chad t'a parlé et qui t'incite à aller à ce bal ?

**ICHIGO **: Et bien, il m'a fait réaliser que pendant plusieurs jours nous étions en guerre et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'on ne revoit jamais qui que se soit. La Guerre est finit, personne n'est mort, alors je veux profiter de mes amis au maximum quitte a supporter une soirée comme celle la !

**RUKIA **: Je vois, belle vision des choses ! J'y adhère à 100% ! Bon maintenant va sous ta douche je dois finir mon truc !

**ICHIGO **: Ouai, finit...ton truc ! Et heu...toi qu'est ce qui t'incite à y aller ?

**RUKIA **: Et bien, mon temps dans ton monde est compté, alors moi aussi je veux profiter au maximum de mes amis présents ici et de vos coutumes ! Voilà tout !

**ICHIGO **: Je vois !

**RUKIA **: Bon je t'ai répondu, je peux finir mon truc ou tu as autre chose à me demander ?

**ICHIGO **: Non non c'est bon vas y, je vais sous ma douche !

Et c'est donc ainsi que chacun partit à son occupation, Rukia s'évertuait à finir sa liste de cadeaux de noël. Elle avait toujours un doute pour Isshin et aucune idée pour Ichigo, mais elle tenait à finir cette liste avant de dormir !

De son côté, bien que la curiosité soit forte tout autant que l'envie d'embêter Rukia, Ichigo décida de la laisser tranquille dans son occupation et de lire un manga une fois sa douche terminée. Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo ne dormait toujours pas, il se rendit compte qu'il était 1h du matin passé lorsqu'un bruit vient le surprendre en pleine lecture.

**ICHIGO** *_en chuchotant* _: Rukia ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

…...

**ICHIGO **: Rukia ?

…...

**ICHIGO** *se levant* : C'est pas possible, Rukia qu'est-ce-que...

Ichigo fut surpris, il ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Rukia complètement endormit. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu était simplement le stylo qui est tombé de la main de la petite brune. Il se pencha légèrement pour éteindre la petite lampe que sa colocataire s'était installé dans son placard, puis sans le vouloir il tomba sur cette fameuse lettre que Rukia tenait tant à lui cacher. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une liste de cadeaux pour noël et que la chose qui avait l'air de lui prendre la tête était son cadeau de noël pour lui.

Il éteignit la lampe, et refermât délicatement la porte du placard.

**ICHIGO** *_en se mettant sous ses couvertures* _: Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours...princesse.

Sur ces paroles, notre shinigami remplaçant s'endormit.

**?** : Ichigoooooooooooooo

…..

**?** : Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, vient déjeuner !

**ICHIGO** *_se réveillant* _: Ouais j'arriiiiiiive !

Ichigo descendit donc à la cuisine, il était déjà 10h30 du matin.

**YUZU **: Bonjour Ichigo, tu as bien dormis ?

**ICHIGO **: Oui merci Yuzu.

**YUZU** *_lui tendant un bol et quelques tartines*_ : Tient, ton petit déjeuner.

**ICHIGO **: Merci, et les autres, ils sont où ?

**YUZU **: Papa est à la clinique, Karin est partit au terrain de foot et Rukia passe la journée avec des amies. Elle est partit il y a presque 2h.

**ICHIGO **: Ah bon, ok !

**YUZU **: Elle ne te l'avait pas dit ?

**ICHIGO **: Non! *_pensant*_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle tenait tant à finir sa liste hier soir !

**YUZU** *_d'un air inquiet*_: Et bien, elle avait apparemment rendez vous à 9h et elle a prévenu qu'elle rentrerai tard car elle avait plus de choses à faire que prévu. Mais ça m'étonne qu'elle t'est rien dit !

**ICHIGO **: T'inquiète pas Yuzu, ce n'est pas parce que Rukia m'en a pas parlé que c'est qu'on est fâchés ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand deux personnes se disputent ! Seulement Rukia est libre et elle a du penser qu'une journée entre fille n'intéresserai sûrement pas un mec comme moi et elle a eu raison ! Alors cesse d'afficher cet air triste ;)

**YUZU **: Oui, tu as raison, excuse moi ^^'

**ICHIGO **: Ne t'excuse pas !

**YUZU** *_ayant récupéré le sourire* _: Tu veux d'autre tartines ?

**ICHIGO **: Non merci, vu l'heure je vais me contenter de ça pour mieux manger ce midi !

**YUZU **: Et tu compte faire quoi toi aujourd'hui ?

**ICHIGO **: Et bien, je dois rejoindre Chad chez lui cet après midi. Et toi ?

**YUZU **: Je pense faire un peu de couture, et finir d'emballer mes cadeaux !

**ICHIGO** *_emmenant sa vaisselle dans la cuisine pour la laver* _: Bon programme ! Tu as finit tes achats de noël ?

**YUZU **: Affirmatif ! Et toi ?

**ICHIGO **: Pas encore, il me manque celui de papa !

**YUZU **: D'accord mais achète pas comme moi !

**ICHIGO **: Et tu as acheté quoi ?

**YUZU** *_lui chuchotant dans l'oreille* _: Un nouveau porte feuille, le sien commence à faire son âge !

**ICHIGO** *_chuchotant également* _: Ok, alors pas d'inquiétude, je ne pensais pas du tout prendre ça !

* * *

La journée, encore une fois s'annonçait plutôt calme pour Ichigo ! Mais allait-elle l'être réellement ? Pourquoi se rendre encore chez Chad ?

Et Rukia, la journée entre filles va-t-elle bien se passer ? Va-t-elle trouver tous ces cadeaux ? Et une idée pour Ichigo ? Et quelle est cette chose imprévu qui s'est rajoutée à sa journée entre fille ? Aura-t-elle le temps de tout faire ?

Réponse au prochain chapitre, qui arrivera bien plus vite que celui la !

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, l'inspiration me faisait défaut. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plut !

Bisous bisous tout le monde et promis, très vite la suite !


	10. Une journée très humaine

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre X : Une journée très humaine. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux** Tite KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Merci à Phantom Claire et Miss-manga76 pour leurs reviews encourageante :)

* * *

**Chapitre X : Une journée très humaine (20 décembre)**

Rukia avait donc quitté la maison des Kurosaki tôt pour pouvoir rejoindre Orihime et Rangiku à l'heure dite.

C'est à 8h55 qu'elle arriva devant la porte de la belle Orihime, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes, enfin surtout de voir Rangiku prête ! Elles prirent tout de même le temps d'organiser leur journée, voir dans quels magasins elles devaient se rendre pour trouver les différents cadeaux, et également sans oublier l'achat devenu urgent, leur robe pour le bal de noël.

**RUKIA **: Donc si j'ai bien compris, on s'occupe d'abord de nos robes puis ensuite de nos cadeaux ?

**ORIHIME **: Exact, car la robes est devenue plus importante puisque nous en aurons besoin dans 2 jours alors que les cadeaux sont pour dans 5 jours.

**RANGIKU **: Oui puis il faut avoir le maximum de temps disponible pour trouver la robe parfaite !

**RUKIA **: La robe parfaite ?

**RANGIKU **: Ben oui, nous sommes de belles jeunes femmes, et devons être à notre avantage ! Puis le mieux c'est d'être accorder à notre cavalier !

**RUKIA **: Ah bon ?

**ORIHIME **: Oui, Rangiku a raison ! Tu vas voir Rukia, on va bien s'amuser !

**RUKIA **: Mais...je sais pas qui sera mon cavalier moi !

**RANGIKU **: Ah bon ? Personne ne te l'a demandé ? Mais qu'est ce que fou I... heu...qu'est ce que foutent ces garçons ? ^^'

**RUKIA **: Vous...vous savez avec qui vous y allez ?

**RANGIKU **: Oui bien sur !

**ORIHIME **: Heu...oui hihihi ^^'

**RUKIA **: Ah bon ? Et vous y allé avec qui ?

**RANGIKU **: Ben moi j'y vais avec Renji et Orihime, ben elle refuse de dire qui l'a invitée !

**RUKIA **: Hein ? Pourquoi ? Dis nous Orihime !

**ORIHIME **: Non, je ne dirais rien c'est une surprise x)

**RUKIA **: Oh très bien ! Et du coup comment je fais quand je sais pas avec qui y aller ?

**ORIHIME **: On trouvera, ne t'inquiète pas Rukia, à trois ça devrait le faire !

**RANGIKU **: Oui on va trouver, malgré tout ! Puis avec des filles qui ont autant de goût que Orihime et moi, ça sera du gâteau :D

**RUKIA **: Hum...oki ^^'

C'est donc sur ces paroles que les filles partirent vers la zone commerciale de Karakura. Elles commencèrent donc par les magasins de robes de soirées. Malheureusement, avec les fêtes de noël et les bals donnés par les écoles, les magasins avaient leur stock plutôt bas.

Elles firent plusieurs magasins avant de trouver le bonheur d'au moins l'une d'entre elle.

**ORIHIME **: Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rangiku, elle est magnifique cette robe !

**RUKIA **: Oui, on dirai qu'elle a été faite pour toi !

**RANGIKU **: Vous êtes sincères ?

**ORIHIME **: Oooohhhh oui, j'adore, tu es vraiment à tomber la dedans !

**RUKIA **: C'est Renji qui va en tomber à la renverse, tu es assortit à ces cheveux xD

**RANGIKU **: Ben oui c'est le but !

**RUKIA **: Je sais, elle te va super bien !

**RANGIKU **: Tu ne te moquais pas de moi ? è_é

**RUKIA **: Mais non, ou vas tu chercher ça ? Je suis sincère, Renji sera fier d'accompagner une si jolie femme.

**ORIHIME **: Oui, on peut être fier quand on a de super amis ! S'ils sont super beau en plus alors c'est le top :)

**RANGIKU **: Vous ne dite pas ça parce que j'ai essayé plus de 20 robes, et que vous en avez marre hein ?

**RUKIA/ORIHIME** : Mais noooooon

**ORIHIME **: Pourquoi penses tu ça ? On est la pour ça !

**RUKIA **: Ben oui ! Si ça nous gênerait, on serai pas la !

**RANGIKU **: Ok, donc celle la est bien ?

**RUKIA/ORIHIME** : Oui !

**RANGIKU **: Elle me va bien ?

**RUKIA/ORIHIME** : A la perfection !

**RANGIKU **: Elle sera bien assortit avec Renji ?

**RUKIA/ORIHIME** : Super bien !

**RANGIKU **: Vous êtes sures ?

**RUKIA **: Mais oui, je te rappelle que Renji est mon ami d'enfance, je le connais bien ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'il sera éblouit !

**ORIHIME **: Oui, puis c'est assortit à ses cheveux xD

**RANGIKU **: Super, merci les filles, car je vous avoue que je l'adore ! Bon, c'est réglé je la prends !

Orihime et Rukia ne répondirent qu'en faisant le signe du pouce levé en approbation au choix de la belle vice capitaine de la 10eme division !

Rangiku paya donc sa robe et elles sortirent de la boutique.

**RANGIKU **: Vous êtes sures qu'aucune de ces robes ne vous plaisaient ?

**ORIHIME/RUKIA** : Oui

**RANGIKU **: Mais tout de même, ce magasin avait un grand choix, et j'en ai vu plusieurs qui vous seraient allé à merveille !

**RUKIA **: Mouai, mais j'ai pas eu de coup de cœur.

**RANGIKU **: Ah oui, je comprends, et toi Orihime ? Tu as fait que regarder des robes pour Rukia ou moi et rien pour toi !

**ORIHIME **: Et bien oui, mais...

**RUKIA **: Mais...tu as pas eu le coup de cœur toi non plus !

**ORIHIME **: Non c'est pas ça, seulement...

Rukia et Rangiku regardaient Orihime de façon impatiente !

**ORIHIME **: Et bien voilà, en faite je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter de robe en réalité !

**RANGIKU **: Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

**RUKIA **: Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller toute nue ? O.o

**ORIHIME **: Hein ? Mais noooon pas du tout hahahahahaha C'est que je l'ai déjà en faite !

**RANGIKU **: Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'avait pas dit ? Elle est ou ? Elle est comment ?

**ORIHIME **: Ben...

**RUKIA **: Je parie que tu n'as rien dit car tu voulais éviter ce genre de questions ? x)

**ORIHIME** *_d'un air gêné *: _Et bien oui en effet !

**RANGIKU **: Ben pourquoi ?

**RUKIA **: Rangiku, laisse Orihime tranquille, si elle veux garder ça pour elle ça la regarde ! Nous aurons la surprise vendredi soir !

**RANGIKU **: Mais on aura déjà la surprise de l'identité de son cavalier !

**RUKIA **: Ben on aura deux surprises :D

**RANGIKU **: Mouai...d'accord !

**ORIHIME **: Et si on continuait ? Ça serait sympa de trouver la robe de Rukia avant de déjeuner ! Comme ça on consacre l'après midi pour nos achats de noël !

**RUKIA **: Oui, allons y !

**RANGIKU **: C'est partit, à la recherche de la perle rare pour mademoiselle Kuchiki !

C'est donc ainsi que les filles se remirent à faire les magasins de robes. Elles en trouvèrent plusieurs très jolies qui allait très bien à Rukia, mais aucune qui donna le coup de cœur à notre belle petite shinigami et aucune de ses deux amis ne lui reprochaient car elles non plus ne trouvaient pas le petit truc qui faisait de la robe LA tenue parfaite pour Rukia.

C'est à une vitesse alarmant que 13h arriva. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller manger avec un petit sentiment de déception pour chacune d'entre elle, en particulier pour Rukia !

Elles s'installèrent à la terrasse d'une sandwicherie et commandèrent chacune leur menu. Pendant leur repas :

**RANGIKU **: Bien, certes nous avons un problème dans notre programme ! Mais nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire ! _*regardant Rukia*_ Nous chercherons ta robe jusqu'à la fermeture des magasins s'il le faut, ne t'inquiète pas Rukia !

**ORIHIME **: Oui, toutes ensemble dans cette bataille ! On va la trouver la robe parfaite !

**RUKIA **: Vous êtes gentille les filles mais non, laissons tomber ! Concentrons nous sur nos achats de noël comme on l'avait prévus !

**ORIHIME **: Mais Rukia, ta robe...

**RANGIKU **: Oui, on a dit que c'était plus important que les cadeaux !

**RUKIA **: Vous inquiétez pas, puis ça se trouve au finira nos achats rapidement puisqu'on a déjà nos listes de cadeaux ! Donc on pourra faire d'autres magasins de robes après ! *_voyant que les filles hésitaient à ce qu'elle venait de dire* _S'il vous plaît, je refuse que vous preniez du retard dans vos achats à cause de moi, puis faire autre chose me changera les idées et peut être que je trouverai plus facilement après !

**RANGIKU** *_après un moment d'hésitation* _: D'accord, dans ce cas, ne perdons pas trop de temps !

**ORIHIME **: Oui, d'ailleurs, vous avez une idée de cadeau pour tout le monde ?

**RANGIKU **: Oui, tout est déjà réfléchit pour tout le monde !

**ORIHIME **: Et toi Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Moi aussi j'ai une idée pour tout le monde sauf une personne !

**RANGIKU **: Laisse moi deviner, c'est Ichigo ton problème !

**RUKIA **: Ben...

**RANGIKU **: Haha, je le savais ! T'inquiète pas Rukia, tu trouveras probablement une idée dans tous les magasins qu'on fera !

**RUKIA **: Oui, je m'inquiète absolument pas !

**RANGIKU **: Et toi Orihime ?

**ORIHIME **: Moi pareil, j'ai une idée pour tout le monde sauf Ikkaku et Yumichika, je ne les connais pas super bien !

**RANGIKU **: Alors la, pour eux, rien de plus facile xD

**ORIHIME **: Oki, super alors !

**RANGIKU **: Bon, on y retourne ?

**RUKIA **: C'est partit !

C'est donc ainsi que les filles repartirent faire les magasins, mais ce coup ci les cadeaux de noël étaient les cibles !

Elles firent plusieurs magasins avec aucuns d'entre eux sans achats. En à peines 2h, elles avaient déjà quasiment finit leurs achats.

Seul quelques-uns manquaient.

**ORIHIME **: Aaaaaah il me manque plus que vous 2 !

**RANGIKU **: Moi, j'ai finis !

**RUKIA **: Moi il me manque plus que Ichigo !

**ORIHIME **: Hey mais attendez toutes le deux, vous ne vous fêtes pas de cadeaux ?

**RANGIKU **: Bien sur que si, seulement pour Rukia comme pour toi je m'en suis chargée hier !

**RUKIA **: Et moi, je m'en suis chargée tout à l'heure quand vous étiez devant le magasin de bijoux !

**ORIHIME **: Aaaaah d'accords, bien joué les filles, sur ce coup la vous avez gérez !

**RANGIKU **: Héhé tu crois quoi un vice capitaine comme moi doit toujours gérer ! Surtout quand il s'agit de faire des achats ! Bon je propose une chose, je vais avec Rukia essayer de trouver un cadeau pour Ichigo et toi tu vas de ton côté pour nos cadeaux ! Et tu nous contacte dès que tu as finis pour nous rejoindre, puisque je ne sais pas vraiment où nous serons !

**ORIHIME **: Super, on fait comme ça ! _*en s'éloignant*_ A de suite :D

**RANGIKU/RUKIA** : A tout à l'heure !

**RANGIKU **: Bon Rukia, quel genre de cadeau tu veux lui faire ?

**RUKIA** *_d'un air blasé*_ : J'en ai pas la moindre idée !

**RANGIKU **: Bon, désespère pas, on va trouver ! Viens, je crois connaître un magasin où tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur !

Rangiku entraîna donc Rukia dans un magasin où elle est censée trouver son bonheur ! Ce magasin n'était rien d'autre qu'un magasin de farces et attrapes !

**RANGIKU **: Voilà ce magasin est plein de choses, toutes plus bizarres et amusantes les unes que les autres !

**RUKIA **: Je vois ça, je pourrais en effet trouver un truc !

Rangiku et Rukia firent donc le tour du magasin, seulement, bien que Rukia n'est pas d'idée précise, elle ne voulais pas offrir n'importe quoi non plus ! Il s'agissait de Ichigo, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde des humains, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

**RANGIKU **: Je vois que rien ne te tente ! Je pense comprendre ce que tu cherches ! Allons y !

**RUKIA **: Mais où ?

**RANGIKU **: Tu verras, suis moi !

Ainsi Rangiku entraîna encore une fois Rukia à travers la zone commerciale en direction d'un endroit inconnu.

Une fois arrivée à destination :

**RUKIA **: Heu...c'est quoi ce magasin ?

**RANGIKU **: Un magasin de chocolats, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire surtout qu'il y en a de toutes les formes !

**RUKIA** *_réfléchissant à cette idée* : _Oui, une boite de chocolat ça peut être sympa !

Elles regardèrent donc toutes les formes de chocolats qu'on pouvait trouver dans cette boutique. Rangiku appelait Rukia dès qu'elle voyait des chocolats en forme de cœur, de lapins et même de hérisson (soit disant ces petites bêtes ressemblaient beaucoup à la coupe de cheveux de Ichigo)

**RANGIKU **: Tu es bien compliquée ma petite Kuchiki ! Qu'est ce que mes idées ont de si nulles ?

**RUKIA **: Ben lui offrir des hérissons car tu trouves que ça correspond à sa coupe de cheveux je ne trouve pas ça idéal ! Ensuite je te rappelle que Ichigo n'a aucune affinité avec les lapins ! Il ne comprends rien à leurs grandeurs et les cœurs...je suis pas amoureuse de lui donc non !

**RANGIKU **: Comment ça tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ? Bien sur que tu l'es !

**RUKIA **: Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

**RANGIKU **: ben pourquoi te donner autant de mal pour lui trouver un cadeau si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

**RUKIA **: Parce que...je lui dois beaucoup.

**RANGIKU** *_comprenant que la situation pour le plan Ikurihci sera plus dure que prévu* _: Je vois, bon et bien dans ce cas je ne peux pas t'aider plus que je ne l'ai fait, je te laisse faire ton choix.

Rukia rechercha donc les chocolats idéaux seule, pendant ce temps là Rangiku reçut un coup de fils de Orihime. Celle ci ayant finit ses achats allé les rejoindre !

Au bout de quelques minutes :

**RUKIA **: Trouvé !

**RANGIKU **: Ah bon, fait voir.

**RUKIA **: Je vais prendre ceux la !

**RANGIKU **: En forme de diamant ?

**RUKIA **: Oui mais si tu y réfléchis c'est aussi la forme de son insigne de shinigami remplaçant ! Ça peut être amusant !

**RANGIKU** *_dans sa tête*: _Décidément elle est aussi logique que ses dessins sont bizarres, mais bon !_ *à voix haute* : _Ah ben oui, pourquoi pas ?

Rukia toute heureuse alla donc voir le vendeur pour demander une boîte de chocolat en forme de « l'insigne de Ichigo »

**ORIHIME** *_en entrant dans le magasin*:_Alalalalala quelle belle boutique, ça donne faim :D

**RANGIKU **: Oui, et Rukia a enfin trouvé son bonheur !

**ORIHIME **: Oooh vraiment, et quoi ?

**RUKIA **: Des chocolats en forme de diamant !

**ORIHIME **: Pourquoi de diamant ?

**RANGIKU **: Parce que d'après mademoiselle Kuchiki c'est la même forme que l'insigne de shinigami remplaçant de Ichigo

**ORIHIME** *_réfléchissant a cette vision* _: Ah ben oui ! Super idée Rukia !

**RUKIA **: Merci Orihime :)

Les filles sortirent du magasin, fières d'avoir finit leurs achats de noël.

**RANGIKU **: Bien, il est 18h, il nous reste un peu de temps pour faire encore quelques boutiques de robes !

**ORIHIME **: Ouiiiiiii !

**RUKIA **: Oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien retourner dans celle ou tu as essayé la robe verte Rangiku !

**RANGIKU **: Ah, je vois qu'après quelques heures à faire autre chose, tu te décides à faire un effort ! Car ce matin tu ne semblais pas emballée !

**RUKIA **: ….. ^^' Oui, allons y !

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin en question.

**VENDEUSE **: Bonsoir mes demoiselles !

**RANGIKU/ORIHIME/RUKIA **: Bonsoir !

**RUKIA **: Restez la j'en ai pour quelques minutes !

**RANGIKU **: Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Faut que tu essayes et qu'on te donne notre avis !

**ORIHIME **: Ben oui !

**RUKIA **: Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, ce n'est pas pour moi !

Rukia partit donc au fond de la boutique accompagnée de la vendeuse. Elle revint environ 5 minutes plus tard avec un paquet joliment emballé en plus.

**RUKIA **: Voilà, finit !

**RANGIKU **: Comment ça finit ? Tu as acheté quoi ? Au fond de ce magasin se sont les accessoires et les vêtements hommes x_x

**ORIHIME **: Oui, et ta robe dans tout ça ? Faut pas l'oublier !

**RUKIA **: Ce que j'ai acheté est un cadeau quand à ma robe, il est trop tard, les magasins ferment dans 1h et on a déjà fait quasiment tous les magasins de robes de la zone sans que je trouve ce que je veux !

**ORIHIME **: Mais...comment tu vas faire ?

**RUKIA **: Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien !

**RANGIKU **: En tout cas si ça peut t'aider, je te vois dans une robe de couleur pastelle ! Je te verrais bien en rouge mais c'est la couleur de ma robe !

**ORIHIME **: Je suis d'accord, une couleur pastelle :)

**RUKIA **: Oui, enfin si j'ai bien compris il faut autre chose de très important qui me manque aussi !

**RANGIKU **: Quoi donc ?

**RUKIA **: …...un cavalier

**ORIHIME **: Alors pour ça j'ai aucun doute, tu en auras un, beaucoup de garçons de la classe apprécierai énormément t'accompagner ^-^

**RUKIA **: Mouai, on verra bien, je m'en occuperai plus tard ! J'avoue que pour le moment je suis épuisée !

**RANGIKU **: Alors ça c'est génial !

**RUKIA/ORIHIME **: ?

**RANGIKU **: Ben oui, si on est épuisée après une telle journée c'est qu'elle a été une journée de shopping parfaite :D

**ORIHIME **: Ah ^^'

**RUKIA **: Si tu le dis ^^'

Sur ces mots, les filles décidèrent donc de rentrer chez elles.

Sur le chemin du retour :

**RANGIKU **: Hey, Rukia, tu restes encore un peu avec nous hein ?

**ORIHIME **: Oh oui, viens chez moi, on emballera les quelques cadeaux qui n'ont pas étaient emballés en magasin !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, puis une telle journée entre filles ne peut se terminer sans un verre de saké !

**RUKIA **: Heu...ben...

**ORIHIME **: Allé Rukiaaaa

**RUKIA **: Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps :)

**RANGIKU **: Super :D

Les filles rentrèrent donc chez Orihime, en se racontant ce qu'elles auraient aimer trouver à la place de certains achats ! En critiquant quelques articles qu'elles avaient pu voir en vente en se demandant qui pourrait bien acheter ce genre de truc « trop moche pour la vente d'après Rangiku ». Ou encore en se demandant qui pourrait bien inviter Rukia au bal, ou qui était le cavalier mystère de Orihime.

Un retour de shopping, typique entre filles !

**RANGIKU **: Moi je vous le dis, Keigo ne va pas tarder à donner de ses nouvelles !

**ORIHIME **: Oui possible, puis il aime beaucoup Rukia !

**RUKIA **: Vous exagérez, il aime toutes les filles !

**ORIHIME **: C'est pas faux ^^'

**RANGIKU **: Et, son ami ? Le petit brun, très discret.

**ORIHIME **: Mizuiro !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, peut être qu'il voudra y aller avec Rukia !

**RUKIA **: Vous avez pas finit d'essayer de me caser toutes les deux ? è_é

**ORIHIME **: Mais Rukia, c'est important !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, on sait jamais si un certain rouquin ne se décide pas, il te faut un plan B !

**RUKIA **: Un certain rouquin ? O.o

**ORIHIME** *_voulant faire diversion* _: Heu...en tout cas, pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure, je suis d'accord avec Rukia ! Cette robe, était horrible !

**RUKIA** *_ne captant pas le lien avec ce « certain rouquin »* _: Hein ?

**RANGIKU** *_comprenant ce soudain changement de sujet* _: Aaaah...oui c'est vrai qu'elle était spéciale mais elle avait un charme !

**RUKIA **: Attendez je suis perdue la .

**ORIHIME **: La robe jaune avec des pois vert dessus, je suis d'accord avec toi elle était vraiment moche !

**RUKIA** *_comprenant enfin* _: Aaaaaaaah ouais, horrible ! Comment peut on espérer vendre ça ?!

**RANGIKU **: En même temps, tu es habituée aux beaux vêtements traditionnels, vu ton nom de famille !

**RUKIA **: Ça veut dire quoi ça ? è_é

**RANGIKU **: Rien mis a part que tu as la chance d'avoir de très belles tenues grâce à ton rang de noblesse ! Quand je pense à la jolie photo que j'ai de toi, dans cette magnifique tenue rouge ! J'ai été jalouse en la voyant !

**RUKIA/ORIHIME **: Quelle photo ?

**RANGIKU **: Je vous la montrerai si vous voulez, je pense que je l'ai avec moi à l'appartement !

**ORIHIME **: Ah super, je vais pouvoir voir de quoi il s'agit !

**RUKIA **: Ouais...moi aussi ! Je me demande de quoi tu parles !

**RANGIKU **: Tu verras bien !

Ce sont sur ces paroles qu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de chez Orihime.

**RUKIA **: Vite vite vite Orihime, je t'en supplie il faut à tout pris que j'aille aux toilettes !

**ORIHIME** *_après avoir ouvert la porte* _: Voilà, tu sais où c'est ^^

**RUKIA **: Oui, merci !

Rukia posa donc ses affaires en catastrophe et courut dans le couloir de l'appartement.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon :

**RANGIKU **: Merci Orihime, j'ai faillit faire une bourde !

**ORIHIME **: Hihihi de rien, c'est normal ! On est pas plusieurs dans le plan pour rien !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, heureusement !

**ORIHIME **: Oui, c'est pas aussi facile que je ne le pensais ! Ils sont si renfermés tous les deux !

**RANGIKU **: Tu l'as dit ! Ils sont pire que mon capitaine !

**RUKIA **: Qui est pire que ton capitaine ?

**RANGIKU **: Heu...Ishida !

**RUKIA **: Ishida ?

**RANGIKU **: Oui, en ce qui concerne le travail, Ishida est pire que mon capitaine ! Beaucoup trop sérieux !

**ORIHIME **: Hihihi exact, enfin même si je ne sais pas trop comment est le capitaine Hitsugaya à la Soul Society ^^'

**RUKIA **: Ah ok !

**RANGIKU **: Ben toi Rukia, qui connais bien le monde des humains et qui a était plusieurs fois en cours, tu peux nous dire ! Lequel des deux est le plus sérieux au travail ?

**RUKIA **: Et bien...heu...honnêtement je ne sais pas ! Ils sont extrêmement sérieux tout les deux !

**RANGIKU **: Au point où je me demande s'ils savent s'amuser de temps en temps !

Orihime et Rukia se regardèrent. Elles se mirent à rires en emportant Rangiku avec elles.

Une fois se fou incontrôlé passé, Rukia se leva est commença à mettre son manteau.

**RANGIKU **: Qu'est ce que tu fais Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Et bien, il commence à se faire tard, je vais y aller !

**RANGIKU **: Et notre verre de saké ?

**ORIHIME** *_sachant de Rukia n'était jamais vraiment tentée par l'alcool* _: Ou autre chose si tu veux ^^'

**RUKIA **: Il est quelle heure ?

**ORIHIME** *_regardant sa montre*_ : Bientôt 19h.

**RUKIA **: Bon d'accord mais un jus de fruit si possible :)

**ORIHIME **: D'accord ^-^ *_part vers la cuisine*_

**RANGIKU **: Ah nooon Rukia, du saké !

**RUKIA **: Non merci, tu n'as qu'a boire un verre pour moi ;p

**RANGIKU **: Hum...ok mais j'arriverai à te faire boire du saké un jour Kuchiki !

**RUKIA **: L'espoir fait vivre, Matsumoto ;p

**ORIHIME** *_revenant de la cuisine* _: Tien Rukia, un grand verre de jus d'orange :D

**RUKIA **: Merci Orihime ^^

**RANGIKU** *_voyant que Orihime aussi s'était servit un jus de fruit* _: Ah non pas toi aussi Orihime !

**ORIHIME **: hihihi désolée Rangiku mais je suis pas trop partante pour du saké ce soir ^^'

**RANGIKU **: Vous êtes pas drôle les filles x_x

Rukia et Orihime rigolèrent à la vue d'une Rangiku vraiment déçut.

**RUKIA **: Allons Rangiku, ne soit pas si triste, ça t'en fait plus pour toi !

**RANGIKU** *_qui entamé déjà son 4ème verre* _: Mouai...c'est pas faux mais c'est plus drôle quand on boit a plusieurs !

**ORIHIME **: Hihihi, elle me fait rire :D

**RUKIA **: C'est Rangiku quoi :p

**RANGIKU** *_après avoir vidé une bouteille de saké cul-sec*_ : Ouais c'est moi xD

**ORIHIME **: Bon, ben je crois que la soirée sera courte pour elle, un gros dodo va pas tarder a arriver !

**RUKIA **: Oooh méfie toi, tu ne connais pas l'expérience de Rangiku concernant le saké !

**ORIHIME **: Ah ?!

**RUKIA **: Oui mais t'inquiète pas, elle ne fait que devenir encore plus amusante ^^

**ORIHIME **: Je verrai bien ça, tu crois qu'il faut que je lui fasse à manger ou que je la couche ?

**RUKIA **: Non fait lui à manger, une Rangiku pleine de saké mange beaucoup ^-^

**ORIHIME **: D'accord, merci pour les conseils :D

**RUKIA **: Pas de quoi ! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, je vais rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard !

**ORIHIME **: Ok, en tout cas j'ai passé une excellente journée :)

**RUKIA **: Oui moi aussi, une journée typiquement humaine, ça change du quotidien de shinigami ^^

**ORIHIME **: On en refera d'autre alors :)

**RUKIA **: Si l'occasion se représente, avec plaisir ^^

**RANGIKU **_*sortant du couloir*_: Heeeeeeeeeey, regardez ce que j'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires ! Rukia et sa jolie robe rouge !

**RUKIA **: Hein ?

**ORIHIME **: Fait voir :o

**RANGIKU **: Voilaaaaaaaa teneeeeeez ! (= Photo en question : . )

**ORIHIME **: Mince alors, Rukia tu es super belle la dessus *-*

**RUKIA** *_d'un air gêné* _: Merci Orihime, mais je me demande où elle a bien pu trouver cette photo !

**ORIHIME** *_constatant que Rangiku était repartit à boire* _: Je pense pas que tu auras ta réponse se soir x'D

**RUKIA **: En effet ! Une prochaine fois ^^ En tout cas merci pour la journée et les conseils, c'était génial !

**ORIHIME **: Merci à toi aussi, ça fait du bien une journée entre filles ^^ Et pour ta robe, si vendredi tu ne l'as pas, préviens moi. Je pense avoir une solution de dernière minutes !

**RUKIA **: Ah ? Tu as de nombreuses cartes dans ta manche :D Je te remercie, j'y penserai !

**ORIHIME **: C'est normal, je tiens à ce que tu viennes et que tu sois éblouissante ! Comme toutes mes amies ^^

**RUKIA **: Sincèrement, merci Orihime, tu es une vraie amie =)

**ORIHIME **: ^^

**RUKIA** *_ouvrant la porte*_ : Bien, j'y vais, bonne fin de soirée vous deux !

**RANGIKU** *_légèrement bourrée* _: Boooooon...soiréééééée Ruuuuuuuuuukiaaaaaa

**RUKIA** *_en riant* _: Bonne soirée Rangiku xD

**ORIHIME** *_tenant la porte à Rukia*_ : Attention sur la route, Rukia !

**RUKIA** *_commençant à s'éloigner*_ : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Passe une bonne soirée ! A plus !

**ORIHIME** *_regardant Rukia s'éloigner* _: Merci, toi aussi, à plus :D

Cette journée avait fait du bien à nos trois amies. Rukia arriva très vite à la clinique des Kurosaki.

**RUKIA** *_entrant dans la maison* _: Bonsoir tout le monde !

**YUZU **: Bonsoir Rukia

**KARIN **: Salut !

**ISSHIN** *_sautant sur Rukia*_ : Ma troisième fille ! Où étais-tu passée ? Je m'inquiétai tellement !

**ICHIGO** *_frappant son père pour le dévier de sa trajectoire* _: Laisse la tranquille, elle est bien assez grande pour gérer sa journée sans te demander ton avis !

**YUZU **: Tu rentres juste à temps pour le dîner Rukia !

**RUKIA **: Oh ! Mais...

**ICHIGO **: Laisse tomber Rukia, Yuzu a prévu ta part !

**RUKIA **: Vraiment ?

**YUZU **: Ben bien sur que oui, tu es de la famille maintenant alors il y auras toujours ta part !

**RUKIA **: Mais, vous ne saviez même pas à quelle heure je rentrerai !

**YUZU **: C'est rien ça, j'aurai mis ta part au frigo ^^

**KARIN **: Oui, c'est Yuzu ! Allé vient manger Rukia tant que c'est chaud !

**RUKIA **: Heu oui, merci, je monte juste déposer mes paquets !

**YUZU **: Pas de soucis :)

Rukia monta donc rapidement déposer ses achats et redescendit dîner avec la famille de Ichigo !

**ISSHIN **: Alors Rukia, ta journée s'est passée comme tu le voulais ?

**RUKIA **: Heu oui merci ^-^

**ISSHIN **: Rien de grave n'est arrivé ?

**RUKIA **: Non, absolument pas, pourquoi ?

**KARIN **: Il paraîtrai que papa se soit beaucoup inquiété pour toi Rukia ! Surtout quand il a constaté que Ichigo n'était pas avec toi !

**RUKIA **: Ah bon ? Mais pourtant j'avais prévenu que je ne serai pas là de la journée, puis je peux très bien me défendre sans Ichigo !

**YUZU **: Oui, mais comme Ichi n'était pas là de la journée non plus, papa s'est mis en tête que vous étiez ensemble !

**ICHIGO **: Ouais, et depuis que je suis rentré sans toi il dit et fait vraiment n 'importe quoi !

**ISSHIN** *_se levant de sa chaise*_ : Quoi, répète un peu fils indigne !

**ICHIGO** *_se levant à son tour* _: Tu as parfaitement compris le vieux !

**KARIN **: Et c'est repartit u_u'

**YUZU **: Oh non, j'aime pas quand ils se disputent é_è

**RUKIA **: Moi je les trouve amusant en faite ^^

**YUZU **: Hein ?

**KARIN **: Mais oui Yuzu, au lieu de t'inquiéter tu ferais mieux de réagir comme Rukia ! Ils ne vont pas s'entre-tuer, t'inquiète pas ! Alors profite du spectacle en mangeant !

**YUZU **: D'a...d'accord !

**KARIN** *_voulant changer de sujet* _: Alors Rukia, ta journée ?

**RUKIA **: Très sympa merci, mais fatigante ^^'

**YUZU **: Et tu as pu trouver ta robe ? :D

**RUKIA **: Hélas...non ! Aucune n'était à mon goût !

**YUZU **: Mais comment vas tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas aller à cette soirée sans une jolie robe !

**RUKIA **: C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas ! Au pire des cas je passerai une bonne petite soirée ici a lire :)

**ISSHIN** *_revenant s'asseoir avec quelques bosses en plus sur le crane* _: Ne dis pas de bêtises Rukia, ce genre de soirée ne se loupe pas ! Il faut que tu y ailles, que tu montres à tout le monde pourquoi je suis si fière de ma troisième fille en étant la plus jolie ! ;D

**ICHIGO **: T'en as pas marre de dire des bêtises toi même ? Genre, toute l'école sait que tu considère Rukia comme ta troisième fille peut être ? u_u'

**ISSHIN **: Ben bien s...

**KARIN** *_haussant la voix* _: Bon ce coup ci, c'est pas bientôt finit ?

**YUZU **: Oui, on aimerai bien manger en paix et tous ensemble !

**ISSHIN **: Ooooh pardon mes petites chéries, c'est bon, plus de tristesse ! Votre papounet va rester sagement à table pour que vous puissiez manger avec lui :)

**YUZU **: Alors Rukia, tu as trouvé une jolie robe ?

**RUKIA **: Heu...non. Rien ne me plaisait vraiment ^^'

**YUZU **: Oh é_è Mais il t'en faut une au plus vite ! La soirée de votre lycée est après demain !

**RUKIA **: Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, au pire j'en emprunterai une à quelqu'un ! Après tout ce n'est que pour une soirée !

**ISSHIN **: Ah non ! Ce bal est une soirée importante pour toutes jeunes filles qui se respectent ! Tu auras une robe bien à toi Rukia, il le faut !

**YUZU **: Je suis d'accord avec papa ^^

**ISSHIN **: Oooooh ma petite Yuzu, toujours aussi compréhensive envers son papounet *.*

**KARIN **: Et tu y vas avec qui ?

**RUKIA **: Heu...je ne sais pas encore ^^'

**ICHIGO **: Renji ne te l'a pas demandé ? Ça m'étonne !

**RUKIA **: Non, il y va avec Rangiku !

**ICHIGO** *_s'étouffant à moitié avec un morceau de son repas* _: Quoi ?

**RUKIA **: Et bien oui !

**KARIN **: Et toi, Ichi, tu y vas avec qui ?

**ICHIGO **: Je...

**ISSHIN **: Ben avec Rukia bien sur !

**YUZU **: Aaaah oui ! Excellente idée papa :D

**RUKIA/ICHIGO **: Hein ?

**KARIN **: Ben oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux, aucun de vous n'a de partenaires !

**RUKIA** *_ayant finit son repas*_ : Heu...je vais me coucher si ça ne vous dérange pas. Cette journée m'a épuisée ^^

**YUZU** *_regardant Rukia apporter sa vaisselle vers la cuisine* _: Mais...Rukia...

**KARIN **: Laisse Yuzu, c'est ce qui s'appelle de la gêne !

**YUZU **: Mais je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise é_è

**KARIN **: T'inquiète pas, si ça arrive c'est qu'on a touché un point sensible !

**YUZU **: Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que toi aussi Ichi tu es tout gêné ?

**ICHIGO **: …...Pas du tout...je monte me coucher moi aussi !

**YUZU** *_regardant Ichigo se lever et aller à la cuisine lui aussi* _: Mais...

**ISSHIN** *_s'assurant que Rukia et Ichigo n'entendaient rien* _: Bien joué mes petites filles chérie ;)

**KARIN **: Ouai ouai, heureusement qu'on est la !

**YUZU **: Hihihi c'est facile en fin de compte ^^

Pendant ce temps là, Rukia était déjà montée dans la chambre de Ichigo, quand à Ichigo il finissait sa vaisselle.

Une fois terminé, il remonta dans sa chambre, il y entra persuadé que Rukia était sous la douche.

**ICHIGO** *_s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau*_ : C'est pas vrai mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont en ce moment à me faire des coups comme ça ?

Il entendit des bruits venir de son placard

**ICHIGO **: ...Rukia ?

Les bruits cessèrent

**ICHIGO **: Rukia, c'est pas drôle. Répond moi ou j'ouvre la porte !

**RUKIA **: …...

Ichigo ouvrit donc le placard où dormait Rukia. Il fut choqué de voir une Rukia les yeux brillant de larmes.

**ICHIGO **: Mais...qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**RUKIA **: Rien...laisse moi !

**ICHIGO **: Non, je veux savoir ! Il y a eu un soucis aujourd'hui ?

**RUKIA **: Non, et je suis stupide de réagir comme ça pour un truc si ….. humain, qu'un bal de lycée !

**ICHIGO **: Ah et c'est à quel sujet précisément ?

**RUKIA **: Laisse tomber Ichigo !

**ICHIGO **: Non, je ne laisse pas tomber. Tes problèmes, important ou pas à tes yeux, sont mes problèmes ! J'aime pas te voir dans cet état et je veux comprendre alors explique...princesse.

**RUKIA** *_réagissant au surnom* _: Et bien...voilà, les filles ont pas cessé de dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que le cavalier pour un bal. Et que la chose la plus importante après le cavalier c'est la robe. Et cette robe...elle doit être en parfait accord avec le cavalier. Enfin c'est ce que m'ont expliqué Rangiku et Orihime. Et moi, ben je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

**ICHIGO **: Hein ?

**RUKIA **: Oooh ben vas y moque toi !

**ICHIGO **: Non non pas du tout, seulement je pensais que tu plaisantais pour qu'on te laisse tranquille quand tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de cavalier !

**RUKIA **: Ben non !

**ICHIGO **: Alors dans ce cas, cesse te t'inquiéter ! Ça veux juste dire que tout le monde est persuadé que tu es déjà prise, du coup personne ne te le demande !

**RUKIA **: Et pourquoi tout le monde penserait ça ?

**ICHIGO **: Et bien tu es très appréciée au lycée donc facile ! A vrai dire, même moi je le pensais !

**RUKIA **: Ah !

**ICHIGO **: Sort !

**RUKIA **: Pardon ?

**ICHIGO** sort de ce placard s'il te plaît.

Rukia fut étonnée par cette demande, elle n'était pas du genre à obéir à des ordres venant de notre rouquin préféré mais elle ne savait pourquoi elle voulait bien accepter ce coup ci ! Elle sortit donc de son placard et se retrouva face à Ichigo.

**ICHIGO **: Voila, Rukia …...

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Baaaaaaaaaaa je sais je suis méchante !

Bon je me doute vous vous posez des questions, et c'est le but !

Du style, qui à invité Orihime au bal ?

Rukia va-t-elle aller au bal ? Si oui, va-t-elle trouver une robe à temps ? Et un cavalier ?

Réponse au prochain chapitre :D

Merci pour vos soutiens en tout cas, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture et il sera accompagné d'une petite vidéo faite par mes soins ^^

A bientôt les gens :D


	11. Quand le temps s'emballe

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre XI : Quand le temps s'emballe. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux** Tite KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Phantom Claire et Ramen96 je sais, je fais ma sadique à la fin de quelques chapitres mais j'y peux rien, je trouve ça amusant ^.^'

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre XI : Quand le temps s'emballe **

**(du 20 décembre jusqu'au 22 décembre)**

_**Précédemment : **_

_**ICHIGO **:sort de ce placard s'il te plaît._

_Rukia fut étonnée par cette demande, elle n'était pas du genre à obéir à des ordres venant de notre rouquin préféré mais elle ne savait pourquoi elle voulait bien accepter ce coup ci ! Elle sortit donc de son placard et se retrouva face à Ichigo._

_**ICHIGO **: Voila, Rukia …..._

**ICHIGO **: Voila, Rukia ce que je vais te dire va te paraître stupide de ma part et ça n'aura rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu voir et lire dans tes livres débiles mais...

**RUKIA **: Comment ça débiles ? è_é

**ICHIGO **: Rukia, ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît -_-

**RUKIA **: o.O'

**ICHIGO **: Voilà, tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

**RUKIA **: Hein ?

**ICHIGO **: Au bal, tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? J'avais prévu d'y aller faire un rapide tour et de revenir à la maison après, mais comme tu es seule, et ben on pourrait y aller ensemble.

**RUKIA** *_prenant la direction de son placard*_ : Non c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

**ICHIGO** *_regardant Rukia s'éloigner*_ : C'est pas de la pitié, c'est par amitié.

**RUKIA** _*en fermant la porte du placard*_ : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !

**ICHIGO** *_se marmonnant à lui même* _: Décidément humaine ou shinigami, les femmes sont toutes pareil -.-'

**RUKIA** *_à travers la porte de son placard* _: Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ?

**ICHIGO **: Rien ! *_ouvrant d'un coup sec la porte du placard* _: Mis à part que vous êtes désespérantes, vous les filles !

**RUKIA **: Pardon ? O.O

**ICHIGO **: Je ne te demande pas ça par pitié ! Seulement, j'avais prévu d'y aller seul et de passer la soirée à discuter avec Chad.

**RUKIA **: Et pourquoi ne pas continuer sur ce projet ?

**ICHIGO **: Parce que j'ai la possibilité d'y aller avec toi.

**RUKIA** *_essayant de réaliser la beauté de cette simple phrase* _: Qu...quoi ?

**ICHIGO** *_réalisant que sa phrase avait plus de sous entendu qu'il ne le voulait* _: Heu...ce que je voulais dire c'est que … j'ai la possibilité d'y aller avec une bonne amie alors pourquoi m'en priver ?

**RUKIA **: Si tu voulais y aller avec une bonne amie, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Orihime, Tatsuki ou je ne sais qui d'autre ?

**ICHIGO **: Hein ? Ben...je me vois pas du tout y aller avec Tatsuki, je ne l'imagine déjà pas y aller alors lui demander, si c'est pour avoir un coup de poing en réponse non merci quant à Orihime c'est en effet une bonne amie mais je ne me voit pas y aller avec elle non plus !

**RUKIA **: Mais avec moi oui ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben...toi c'est pas pareil.

**RUKIA **: Ah oui, et en quoi ?

**ICHIGO** *_soupirant d'incompréhension* _: Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ?

**RUKIA **: Parce que je me les poses et que les réponses sont importantes ! Alors en quoi moi c'est pas pareil ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben pour la simple raison que depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré nous avons toujours fait équipe tous les deux, et peut importe les circonstances, les raisons, nous avons toujours combattus l'un avec l'autre ou alors c'était l'un pour l'autre. Bref on a toujours était un duo, pourquoi changer nos habitudes ? Ce bal est une épreuve à passer comme les autres !

**RUKIA** *_réfléchissant à cette analyse* _: Ça se tient, dans ce cas, ok allons y ensemble !

**ICHIGO **: Super ! *_remarquant la mine inquiète de Rukia* _: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**RUKIA** *_sortant de ses pensées* _: Hein ? Rien rien, je réfléchissais ^^'

**ICHIGO **: Ah oui c'est vrai ! Attends je reviens !

Rukia, perplexe, regarda Ichigo sortir de sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Il était de retour à peine quelques minutes plus tard. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il n'ajouta rien, il se dirigea vers son lit, s'y allongea et se remis dans la lecture de son manga.

Rukia ne comprenait rien à cette attitude mais préféra rien lui demander. Elle descendit de son placard, s'installa au bureau de Ichigo et se mis à dessiner.

La soirée se passa ainsi, sans soucis jusqu'à ce qu'un bip sonore se fasse entendre !

**RUKIA **: Ichigo, un hollow !

**ICHIGO **: Ouai, j'y vais !

**RUKIA **: Je t'accompagne !

Arrivé sur les lieux, il ne fallut que quelques seconde a Ichigo pour se débarrasser de leurs adversaires.

**ICHIGO **: Voilà, rentrons !

**RUKIA **: Oui, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on rentre tranquillement ?

**ICHIGO **: Heu...non pas de soucis !

Ils se mirent donc à marcher tranquillement vers la clinique Kurosaki. L'air était plutôt frais pour un mois de décembre. Leur promenade se passa bien jusqu'au moment ou Ichigo se stoppa net.

**RUKIA **: Ichigo, quelque chose ne va pas ?

**ICHIGO **: Si si, seulement je ne me rappelle pas être revenu à cet endroit précis depuis cette nuit la !

**RUKIA **: Hein ? De quoi parles tu ?

**ICHIGO **: Tu ne te souviens pas de cette rue ?

**RUKIA** *_regardant autour d'elle* _: Heu...toutes les rues se ressemble ici tu sais ! Précise !

**ICHIGO **: C'est ici que j'ai combattu Renji pour la première fois, que j'ai vu Byakuya pour la première fois et que...

**RUKIA **: Et que quoi ?

**ICHIGO **: Rien ^^' Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

**RUKIA** *_un petit sourire en coin* _: Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles !

**ICHIGO **: Oui... allez on continue ?

**RUKIA **: Oui ^^

Ils arrivèrent à la clinique, sans avoir rencontré d'autre lieux souvenirs. A peine arrivé Rukia et Ichigo se couchèrent et dormirent profondément, sans hollow pour déranger leurs rêves.

Le lendemain matin.

**?** : Iiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiigoooooooooooooo

**ICHIGO **: Mais ça va pas la tête ! Quant est-ce que tu vas cesser de jouer au gamin et te comporter comme un vrai père ?

**ISSHIN **: Mais j'agis comme un vrai père, je travaille à ce que tu garde tes réflexes Ichigo, et encore une fois tu m'épates ! Allé, on va petit déjeuner !

**ICHIGO **: Ouai j'arrive !

**?** : Et bien dis donc, c'est toujours une façon d'être réveillée amusante ^^

**ICHIGO **: Parle pour toi Princesse, c'est pas toi qui doit l'esquiver !

**RUKIA **: Rooo ça va, je plaisantais ! Allé viens Paysan, Yuzu doit nous attendre !

Une fois arrivés dans la cuisine

**YUZU **: Bonjour vous deux :D

**RUKIA **: Bonjour Yuzu:)

**ICHIGO **: Salut Yuzu !

**RUKIA **: Dis moi Yuzu, ça sent rudement bon !

**YUZU **: Merci, ce matin petit déjeuné à la française !

**ICHIGO **: A la française ? On va boire du vin avec des cuisse de grenouille ?

**KARIN** *_en s'asseyant à table*_ : Alors la Ichigo, je savais que tu étais bête mais pas à ce point la ! Des cuisses de grenouilles pour le petit déjeuner et puis quoi encore ?

**ICHIGO **: Hey, un peu plus de respect pour ton aîné !

**RUKIA **: En même temps elle a raison, ta réflexion était stupide ! Pour information, en France on mange des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner !

**ICHIGO **: Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi !

**RUKIA **: Hey, un peu de respect pour ton aînée crétin !

**ISSHIN **: Bien envoyé Rukia ;D

**YUZU **: Allé cessez donc de vous disputer et venez à table, croissants et pains au chocolat pour tout le monde :)

**ISSHIN **: Super, bon appétit :)

Pendant le repas

**YUZU **: Au faite Rukia, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Car j'aurai besoin de toi !

**RUKIA **: Heu …. et bien …. non je suis libre ! Que puis je faire pour t'aider ?

**YUZU **: Ooooh plein de trucs, je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure, mais ton aide m'est très précieuse, merci :D

**RUKIA **: Ah d'accord ^^'

Le petit déjeuné se déroula donc tranquillement. Tout le monde quitta la table le ventre bien remplit. Ichigo due partir avec son père faire quelque chose en ville, chose qui était toujours une énigme pour Ichigo lui même comme pour Rukia. Karin partit jouer au foot et Rukia resta auprès de Yuzu pour savoir ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider. Au départ elle avait prévu de chercher une robe pour le lendemain soir mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser de donner son aide à la jeune sœur de Ichigo.

La journée se passe à une vitesse alarmante. Rukia qui espérait avoir un moment de libre pour sa robe n'a pas eu une seconde à elle, et les appels de Orihime et Rangiku à se sujet là la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Ichigo n'a pas eu le plaisir de se débarrasser de son père mais la raison de leur excursion ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Quant à Karin, elle ne rentra qu'en fin d'après midi.

Au moment ou Isshin et Ichigo rentrèrent à la maison.

**ISSHIN **: Bonsoir mes 3 filles chéries

**YUZU/KARIN** : Bonsoir papa

**RUKIA **: Bonsoir

**YUZU **: Papa, ou est Ichigo ?

**ISSHIN **: Ne t'inquiète pas, il arrive.

Effectivement, à peine quelques secondes plus tard Ichigo rentra dans le salon.

**YUZU **: Aaaaah Ichiiiii qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

**ICHIGO **: Rien, pourquoi ? O.o

**KARIN **: C'est encore un coup du paternel ça !

**ICHIGO **: Mais de quoi parler vous ?

**RUKIA **: Tu as vu ta dégaine ? Tu es plein de terre et de feuilles !

Ichigo se regarda et effectivement il avait un état pitoyable !

**ICHIGO **: Ah ! *_courant vers le premier étage* _Je vais prendre une douche !

**YUZU **: Papa, qu'est ce que tu as fait à Ichi ?

**ISSHIN **: T'inquiète pas Yuzu, on rigolait et il à finit dans le décor de la maison

**YUZU** *_semblant comprendre un message caché* _: Aaaah d'accord c'était juste pour jouer !

**ISSHIN **: Exact !

**YUZU **: Je suis rassurée ! Bon je vais préparer le dîner ^.^

**RUKIA **: Heu...je reviens !

**YUZU **: Non Rukia ! J'ai besoin de toi en cuisine !

**RUKIA **: Hein ? Ah bon ? Heu..ben ok !

Rukia se retrouva donc à mettre la table. Ichigo redescendit 15 minutes plus tard, s'installa sur le canapé et se mit à discuter avec Karin.

**RUKIA **: Voilà Yuzu, j'ai finis, tu veux que je fasse autre chose ?

**YUZU **: Heu...

**KARIN **: Rukia, si tu as finis je peux te demander un truc ?

**YUZU **: Vas y c'est bon ! Je te remercie Rukia :)

**RUKIA **: Pas de problème !

**KARIN** *_voyant Rukia arriver* _: Ah Rukia, pas vrai que le foot est le meilleur sport du monde ?

**RUKIA** *_étonnée de cette question* _: Heu...et bien je ne m'y connais pas du tout moi en foot ^^'

**KARIN **: Alors laisse moi t'expliquer !

Et c'est ainsi que Rukia fut une fois encore retenue. La conversation durât jusqu'au dessert.

**ICHIGO **: C'est bon Karin, je crois que Rukia a compris, comme nous tous d'ailleurs !

**KARIN **: Ah ! Alors, qu'en penses tu ? C'est le meilleur sport hein ?

**RUKIA **: Heu...ben oui il n'y a aucun doute maintenant ^^'

**YUZU** *_débarrassant la table*_ : Aaah quand Karin se mets à parler de foot on l'arrête plus ^^

**RUKIA** *_se levant pour aider Yuzu* _: Oui,c'est ce que j'ai vu ^^'

**YUZU **: Oooh non Rukia, tu en a bien assez fait aujourd'hui, laisse moi faire. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui d'ailleurs tu m'as beaucoup aidé !

**RUKIA **: Ben de rien, c'était avec plaisir ! Dans ce cas je monte prendre ma douche et je vais probablement aller me coucher après, donc bonne nuit tout le monde !

**ISSHIN **: Bonne nuit ma 3eme fille

**KARIN/YUZU** : Bonne nuit Rukia !

**ICHIGO **: Moi aussi je monte, bonne nuit tout le monde !

**KARIN/YUZU** : Bonne nuit Ichigo !

**ISSHIN **: Bonne nuit fils indigne.

Lorsque Ichigo arriva dans sa chambre, Rukia n'était pas la. Il entrouvrit le placard de celle ci et constata que c'était toujours la. Il referma donc la porte et alla se mettre sur son lit et se mit à lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rukia revint dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit son placard afin de s'y installer mais une grande boite se trouvait sur son « lit »

**RUKIA **: Qu'est ce que...

**ICHIGO **: Ben prends la !

**RUKIA **: Mais c'est quoi ?

**ICHIGO **: C'est pour toi alors pose pas de question et ouvre cette boite !

Rukia s'exécuta. Elle prit délicatement la boite et la posa par terre. Ichigo s'asseya sur le bord de son lit et regarda Rukia ouvrir son cadeau improvisé.

**RUKIA** *_après avoir retiré le couvercle*:_Nom d'un hollow !

**ICHIGO **: Elle te plaît ?

**RUKIA **: Elle est magnifique mais...comment...

**ICHIGO **: Pose pas de questions pour une fois ! C'est de la part de mon père, pour demain soir. Sort la de sa boite pour mieux la voir !

Rukia sortit donc la splendide robe de sa boite pour mieux la voir. Elle rêvait éveillée. C'était la robe parfaite, elle ne pouvait imaginer plus belle tenue pour le bal.

**RUKIA **: Ichigo...je...

**ICHIGO **: Ne dit rien, tu remerciera mon père plus tard, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il a fait ça avec plaisir alors te prends pas la tête la dessus !

**RUKIA **: Merci paysan !

**ICHIGO** *_se rallongeant sur son lit* _: De rien princesse !

Rukia descendit immédiatement au rez de chaussé ou elle trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait. Face à Isshin Kurosaki, elle s'inclina et le remercia du cadeau.

**ISSHIN **: Allons ma petite Rukia, ne me remercie pas c'est normal. Puis faut que tu sois la plus belle je te l'ai déjà dit !

**YUZU **: Je t'aiderai à te préparer demain ! Et désolée pour la journée que je viens de te faire passer mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu n'ailles pas acheter une robe ^^'

**RUKIA **: Aah c'était pour ça ! Merci à toi aussi alors :)

**YUZU **: Me remercie pas, tu fais partit de la famille !

**RUKIA **: Certes mais encore merci à vous, je ne sais pas quoi dire !

**ISSHIN **: Alors ne dit rien et remonte mettre ta robe sur un cintre pour pas qu'elle se froisse ;)

**RUKIA **: Oui, merci beaucoup !

**ISSHIN** _*regardant Rukia s'éloigner* _: Ah lala les jeunes !

**KARIN** *_regardant si Rukia et Ichigo étaient bien à l'étage* _: Il faut admettre que sur ce coup la, tu as très bien joué papa !

**YUZU **: Oui, comme un vrai chef ! Personne ne s'est douté de rien et apparemment Rukia à l'air d'être contente du choix !

**ISSHIN **: Héhéhé que croyez vous ? Votre papa est le plus fort ! Le meilleur ! Ça mérite ben un câlin a leur papounet !

**KARIN** *_lui balançant un coup de pied* _: Rêve toujours !

**YUZU **: Papa !

**KARIN **: T'inquiète pas Yuzu il va s'en remettre ! Vient plutôt te coucher !

**YUZU **: Ah d'accord ! Bonne nuit papa !

**ISSHIN **: …

Pendant ce temps la dans la chambre de Ichigo

**RUKIA **: J'en reviens pas de ce que ta famille à fait pour moi ! Pourquoi ?

**ICHIGO **: Parce qu'apparemment ils t'apprécient beaucoup et qu'ils voulaient de faire plaisir ! Rien de plus.

Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa robe maintenant complètement déliée, suspendue à un cintre. Elle la trouvait magnifique.

**ICHIGO **: Oh, Rukia ! Arrête de rêver et va te coucher ! Demain on risque de se coucher assez tard et comme tu es une fille tu sera épuisée avant la soirée puisque tu vas mettre des heures à te préparer !

**RUKIA **: Hein ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? è_é

**ICHIGO **: Rien à part que vous les filles mettez toujours des heures à vous préparer, et je me demande comment ça ne vous épuise pas !

**RUKIA **: Roo tu exagères ! Mais tu as raison sur un point, je dois me reposer si je veux m'amuser demain soir :D Bonne nuit Ichigo !

**ICHIGO **: Bonne nuit !

Le lendemain matin fut un matin normal, la journée commença à s'activer vers 14h lorsque Rukia reçut un appel de Rangiku lui demandant ou elle en était dans ses préparatif après avoir reçut la bonne nouvelle de Rukia concernant sa robe.

**YUZU **: Rukia, va te poser dans la salle de bain. Je vais m'occuper de ta coiffure et de ton maquillage.

**RUKIA **: Hein, mais tu vas pas perdre ton temps à t'occuper de ça !

**KARIN **: Perdre son temps, elle parle de s'occuper de toi depuis qu'elle est au courant que vous avez un bal !

**YUZU **: Oooh oui Rukiaaaa s'il te plaît laisse moi t'aider à te préparer !

**RUKIA **: Hum, d'accord !

**KARIN **: Et toi Ichi, tu va te préparer quand ?

**ICHIGO **: Je dois passer chez Chad avant, je reviens un peu plus tard.

**KARIN **: Vous devez partir d'ici à qu'elle heure ?

**ICHIGO **: Il faut y être pour 20h30 donc on partira vers 20h15 !

**YUZU **: Super ça nous laisse largement le temps !

**RUKIA **: Oui, bien assez pour ne pas s'y mettre de suite !

**YUZU** *_poussant Rukia*_ : Ah si ! Allé Rukia, on monte !

**RUKIA **: Ah bon, d'accord !

**ICHIGO** *_se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée* _: A toute !

**KARIN **: Salut Ichigo.

**YUZU **: A plus tard Ichi !

La journée passa à une vitesse grand V ! Ichigo revint chez lui vers 19h30. A ce moment là, Rukia était quasiment prête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a mettre sa robe. En attendant elle ne devait pas bouger de la chambre des jumelles.

Une demi heure plus tard Ichigo était prêt. Il descendit donc au rez de chaussé attendre Rukia.

**ISSHIN **: Ichigo, dans quel état as tu mis cet cravate ?!

**ICHIGO **: Ca me saoule j'arrive pas a la mettre, ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'a mets jamais au lycée.

**ISSHIN **: Oui mais la tu vas à un bal, et tu y accompagne une ravissante jeune femme alors fait un effort !

**ICHIGO **: Ouai ouai c'est bon je fais la faire !

Ichigo fit donc son nœud de cravate en se regardant dans le reflet de la baie vitrée.

**YUZU **: Rukiaaaa est prête !

**ICHIGO** *_se dirigeant vers l'escalier* _: Pas trop t...

Ichigo fut stoppé net dans sa phrase. Il savait à quoi ressemblait la robe de Rukia mais il n'imaginait pas qu'elle serai si différente une fois portée. Il avait devant lui quelqu'un d'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en se disant que c'était lui qui accompagnerai Rukia au bal et personne d'autre.

Rukia ne remarqua pas l'attitude de Ichigo car elle même fut stoppé par ce qu'elle voyait ! Ichigo portait un magnifique smoking assortit à sa robe. Elle avait ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus, une belle robe, un cavalier et ces deux choses très bien assorti.

**KARIN **: Hum hum, il va peut être falloir vous bouger tous les deux sauf si vous voulez passer votre soirée à vous regarder !

**YUZU **: Allons Karin, laisse les ! Allé, vous deux, approchez vous pour la photo !

Yuzu tira Ichigo et Rukia à un endroit propice et leur demanda de se mettre en position pour la photo souvenir.

**ICHIGO **: Attends, quoi ? Hors de question !

**RUKIA **: Oui, on est amis rien de plus !

**KARIN **: Vous n'êtes pas croyable vous deux, on vous demande pas un bisou mais juste de vous tenir par la taille pour une belle photo souvenir !

**YUZU **: Allééééé s'il vous plaît !

**ICHIGO **: D'accord mais rapidement s'il te plaît et tu as qu'un seul essais !

**YUZU **: Super, mettez vous en place

Ichigo et Rukia se mirent donc en place. Karin pris soin de les placer elle même. Elle plaça donc Rukia devant Ichigo, légèrement sur le coté et mis les bras de son frère autour de la taille de Rukia.

Ces derniers rougissait fortement.

**YUZU **: Génial, merci Karin ! Ne bougez plus vous deux !

Elle pris donc une photo, qu'elle prendrait soin de faire développer en plusieurs exemplaire.

**YUZU **: C'est dans la boite :D

**ICHIGO **: Super, allé Rukia on y va !

**RUKIA **: Oui, je mets mon manteau.

Nos deux amis mirent donc leurs manteaux et partirent vers le lycée.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de glace. C'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix stridente qu'ils sortirent de leur mutisme.

**?** : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Vous êtes vraiment beaux tous les deux !

**?** : Oh oui Rukia, cette robe a été faite pour toi !

**?** : Puis vous allez bien ensemble tous les deux, incroyable !

**?** : Il est vrai que pour une fois tu fais classe Kurosaki !

**ICHIGO **: Garde tes remarques pour toi Ishida !

**ISHIDA **: Et bien je vois que l'habit ne fait pas la personne, toujours arrogant !

**?** : Ooooh ça va tous les deux vous allez pas commencer ce soir !

**?** : Rangiku a raison, on est la pour s'amuser :D

**ISHIDA **: Oui, tu as raison Orihime !

**RANGIKU **: Tu as trouvé cette robe où ?

**RUKIA **: C'est un cadeau ^^'

**RANGIKU **: Et bien Ichigo, tu as bon goût !

**ICHIGO **: Il ne s'agit pas de moi désolé !

**ORIHIME **: Mais si c'est pas toi, comment tu as fait pour être assortit à la robe de Rukia ?

**ICHIGO **: Le hasard, bon on y va ?

**RANGIKU **: Non, on attends Renji !

**?** : On parle de moi ?

**RUKIA **: Renji ? O.o

**RENJI **: Salut tout le monde ! *_voyant Rukia* _: Rukia...tu es magnifique dans cette robe !

**RUKIA **: Merci Renji !

**RANGIKU **: Hum hum hum, je te rappelle que c'est moi ta cavalière pas Rukia !

**RENJI **: Oh, excuse moi Rangiku, ta robe est splendide !

**RANGIKU **: Je préfère !

**ICHIGO **: Et ben alors tête d'ananas, le costard te va bien !

**RENJI **: Ben comme tout ! Quoi que, toi aussi ça te va plutôt bien ! Et c'est qui la pauvre créature qui va devoir te supporter toute la soirée ?

**ICHIGO** *_rigolant intérieurement* _: Et bien tu viens de lui faire un compliment ! Je suis le cavalier de Rukia :D

**RENJI **: Hein ?

**ICHIGO **: Ça te pose un problème tête d'ananas rouge ?

**RENJI **: Comment tu m'as appelé poil de carotte ?

**ORIHIME **: Oulala, je sens la dispute arriver ! Allé, tout le monde est la, on y va !

Notre petit groupe repartit donc vers le lycée. Chad devait les attendre devant le lycée en compagnie de Tatsuki.

**ORIHIME **: Ahaha les voilà ! Youhou Chad, Tatsuki :D

**CHAD **: Lu'

**TATSUKI **: Salut tout le monde !

**ORIHIME **: Ouaou Tatsuki, tu es super jolie comme ça !

**TATSUKI **: Merci, c'est une robe de ma mère ! Mais toi aussi tu es très bien, elle est très jolie cette robe !

**ORIHIME **: Merci beaucoup, c'est Uryuu qui me l'a faite.

**ICHIGO/RENJI** *_marmonnant* _: Je comprends mieux le choix de la couleur de la robe !

**RUKIA **: Ça suffit vous deux, le bleu et le blanc ça va très bien ensemble !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, de plus ça va très bien à Orihime alors ça arrêtez vous deux ! Et toi Renji, donne moi le bras qu'on avance vers l'entrée de la salle !

**RENJI **: Bien, allons y mademoiselle Matsumoto !

**RANGIKU **: Ooooh merci monsieur Abarai xD

Ainsi Chad et Uryuu proposèrent également leur bras à leurs cavalière et avancèrent vers l'entrée du gymnase.

**ICHIGO** *_tendant son bras vers Rukia*_ : Heu...je vous accompagne mademoiselle Kuchiki ?

**RUKIA** *_souriant devant cet Ichigo galant* _: Merci monsieur Kurosaki ^^'

Nos amis s'avancèrent donc à l'intérieur du gymnase, ils furent tous éblouie par la décoration. Le thème était la glace. Il y avait des imitation de stalactites, les décorations était bleues et blanches, et entre les deux grandes tables servant les boissons se tenait une grande statut de glace représentant un couple dansant.

**ORIHIME **: C'est trop beau *-*

**RANGIKU **: Oui, la décoration est idéale pour ma robe, on va voir que moi !

**RENJI **: Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

**RANGIKU **: Ben le décor est de couleur blanc et bleu, je suis en rouge ! C'est parfait :D

**ORIHIME **: Et c'est grave si nous on est pas aussi visible que toi ?

**RUKIA **: Ben oui, Orihime et moi on est dans les couleurs du décor !

**RANGIKU **: Non non pas du tout, enfin ça dépend de ce que vous voulez ! Moi je veux que tout le monde me voit x)

**ORIHIME **: Ah, ben dans ce cas je suis contente d'être dans ces couleurs x)

**RUKIA **: Moi aussi xD

**ICHIGO **: Et si on allez se servir un verre ?!

**CHAD **: Ouai, Tatsuki, tu veux quelque chose ?

**TATSUKI **: Oui, un verre de jus de fruit s'il te plaît !

**ISHIDA **: Orihime, tu veux que je t'apporte quelque choses ?

**ORIHIME **: Du jus de fruit aussi s'il te plaît, en attendant on va chercher une table :)

**ISHIDA **: Pas de soucis !

**ICHIGO **: Hum Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Quoi ?

**ICHIGO **: Apparemment c'est aux garçons d'aller chercher à boire, tu veux un truc ?

**RUKIA **: Heu...ben la même chose que les filles !

**ICHIGO **: Ok !

Les filles partirent donc à la recherche d'une table assez grande pour réunir tout le monde pendant que les garçons étaient partit chercher à boire.

DU COTE DES FILLES :

**RANGIKU** *_s'asseyant à une table libre* _: Enfin entre filles quelques instants ! Alors c'est Ishida ton cavalier secret ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

**ORIHIME **: Hein ? Rien du tout c'est juste un ami.

**RUKIA **: Vous semblez très proche pourtant !

**ORIHIME **: C'est vrai qu'on s'est rapproché mais il est plus devenu un meilleur ami qu'un petit ami ^^'

**RANGIKU **: Ah oki ! Et toi Rukia ? Ichigo hein ;)

**RUKIA **: Oui mais oublie tes idées de suite, c'est également en ami !

**RANGIKU **: Rooo vous n'êtes pas drôles ! Je pensais avoir un scoop à me mettre sous la dent !

**ORIHIME **: En parlant de scoop, Tatsuki je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais avec Chad !

**TATSUKI **: Et pourquoi pas ? Il est sympa et discret puis on fréquente la même salle de sport.

**ORIHIME **: Hihihi, toi alors, il suffit de fréquenter ta salle de sport pour devenir ton ami ^^'

**TATSUKI **: Oui sauf si tu es un pleurnichard xD

Tout le monde se mit à rire à cette réflexion.

DU COTE DES GARÇONS :

**ISHIDA **: Et bien Kurosaki, il faut dire que tu as de la chance, je m'attendais à te voir venir seul comme l'insociable que tu es mais tu as fait un effort et Kuchiki est vraiment superbe dans cette robe !

**ICHIGO **: Ben faut dire que je ne suis pas le seul ! Tes dons en couture mette Orihime en valeur ce soir !

**ISHIDA **: Oui, j'ai conçut cette robe uniquement pour elle ! Il faut dire que ce bal tombe à pic pour lui faire penser à autre chose que sa mauvaise expérience du hueco mundo !

**RENJI **: C'est bien pensé ! J'avoue avoir de la chance aussi, Rangiku attire tous les regards !

**ICHIGO **: Tu t'attendais à autre chose de sa part peut être ? Et attends Ishida, comment ça « comme l'insociable que je suis » ?

**RENJI **: Ben il faut admettre que tu es pas le gars le plus sociable qui existe !

**ICHIGO **: Tu t'es vu tête d'ananas ?

**RENJI **: Hey, j'ai jamais prétendu être sociable !

**ISHIDA **: Calmez vous vous deux, sinon vous allez encore vous faire gronder par les filles !

**ICHIGO/RENJI **: ….

**CHAD** *_avec deux verres à la main* _: Allons les rejoindre !

**ISHIDA **: Oui !

Les garçons cherchèrent donc la table où se trouvait les filles.

La soirée se passé bien, tout le monde rigolait et au fur et à mesure ou la soirée avancée les rencontres se multipliaient.

**?** : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaa les filles vous êtes superbes !

**RUKIA/ORIHIME** : Merci Asano ^^

**?** : Oui, effectivement vous éblouissez la salle !

**RUKIA/ORIHIME** : Merci Mizuiro !

**ASANO **: Tu es venu avec qui Orihime ?

**ORIHIME **: Avec Ishida !

**ASANO **: Quoi ? Ah, heu...Ca ne te dérange pas si je l'invite à danser ?

**ISHIDA **: Orihime est libre, demande lui !

**ASANO **: Orihime ?

**ORIHIME **: D'accord ^^

**MIZUIRO **: Et toi Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Hein ?

**MIZUIRO **: Qui est ton cavalier, que je lui demande la permission ?

**RUKIA **: C'est Ichigo !

**MIZUIRO **: Ah, Ichigo, je peux ?

**ICHIGO **: Ouai ouai vas y !

**MIZUIRO **: Merci, Rukia je peux t'inviter ? Je t'ai pas vu danser une seule fois !

**RUKIA **: Avec plaisir :)

Ishida et Ichigo regardèrent donc leurs cavalières partir avec leurs camarades de classe. Renji, Rangiku, Tatsuki et Chad étant déjà sur la piste de danse, ils restèrent seuls.

**ISHIDA **: Je dois dire que tu es vraiment nul Kurosaki !

**ICHIGO **: Qu'est ce que tu dis ? è_é

**ISHIDA **: Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Tu es a un bal. Tu y accompagnes une ravissante fille qui est une amie très importante pour toi. Et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est la laisser assise toute la soirée. Je te rappelle que le rôle du cavalier c'est de faire en sorte que sa cavalière s'amuse.

**ICHIGO **: Rukia s'amuse ! Regarde, la preuve en direct !

**ISHIDA** *_regardant Rukia rire avec Mizuiro* _: Oui en effet elle s'amuse avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à danser ?

**ICHIGO **: J'aime pas ça et je ne sais pas danser !

**ISHIDA **: Kurosaki, je ne pensais pas ça possible mais tu baisses encore plus dans mon estime ! Kuchiki méritait mieux que toi !

Sur ces mots, les filles revinrent s'asseoir accompagnée de Asano et Mizuiro.

**RUKIA **: Merci beaucoup Mizuiro, c'était vraiment sympa :)

**MIZUIRO **: Mais de rien le plaisir était pour moi !

**ASANO **: Et si tu veux une autre danse appel moi Kuchiki, j'aimerai bien danser avec toi moi aussi !

**RUKIA **: D'accord ^^'

Asano et Mizuiro s'éloignèrent donc en direction du bar.

**ISHIDA **: Il n'a pas était trop collant, c'est bon ?

**ORIHIME **: Non non, il est resté très galant ! ^.^

**DJ **: Bien bien, je vois que ça s'amuse bien ici !

**FOULE **: Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**DJ **: Maintenant je demanderai à tout le monde de rejoindre son ou sa cavalière officiel et de l'inviter à danser le slow prochain.

A cette annonce un immense brouhaha commença, toutes les personnes assises se levèrent en compagnie de leurs cavalier et ceux déjà sur la piste de réunir en couple.

**ISHIDA** *_se levant et tendant sa main*_ : Tu viens Orihime ?

**ORIHIME **: Avec plaisir :3

**CHAD** *_se levant devant Tatsuki et lui tendant la main aussi* _: Hmmm

**TATSUKI**_*prenant la main de Chad*_: Allons y !

Renji et Rangiku étant déjà sur la piste de danse, il ne restait plus que Rukia et Ichigo à table.

**ISHIDA** *_faisant mine de ramasser un truc par terre et chuchotant à Ichigo* _: Je te rappelle que dans quelques jours elle quittera notre monde et peut être pour toujours !

Ces mots résonnèrent lourdement dans la tête de Ichigo.

**ICHIGO** *_dans ses pensées* _: Partir pour toujours ! *_regardant Rukia qui regardait vers la piste de danse et toujours dans ses pensées* _: Non !

Ichigo fit alors ce qu'il pensait jamais faire. Il se leva, se mis face à Rukia et lui tendit la main.

**ICHIGO **: On va danser ?

**RUKIA** *_étonnée de cette attitude* _: Toi, danser ?

**ICHIGO **: Il faut inviter sa cavalière, alors je le fais, puis je m'en voudrais que tu ne t'amuses pas à cause de moi qui te laisse sur ta chaise ! Alors tu viens ?

**RUKIA** *_de façon timide, lui tendit la main* _: Allons y ^^'

Arrivé sur la piste de danse, ils s'installèrent dans le milieu de la foule afin de ne pas être trop vu. Ichigo était vraiment mal à l'aise avec la danse, en particulier avec les slows.

La musique commença a retentir, les couples commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la mélodie. Ichigo et Rukia s'élancèrent aussi.

**ICHIGO **: Excuse moi à l'avance si je te marche sur les pieds !

**RUKIA** *_rigolant discrètement* _: T'inquiète pas, je suis pas très douée moi non plus !

Ils commencèrent donc à danser timidement. L'air du slows les emportaient de plus en plus ( Slow en question: watch?v=0hMp5r4BfKw [copiez/collez juste ce lien, normalement ce sera la première video proposée et nommée IchiRuki for ever, elle est sur youtube] ).

**ICHIGO** *_dans ses pensées* _: Bon attention Ichigo, lui marche pas sur le pieds ! Ses pieds sont si petits que tu serais capable de lui briser un os !

**RUKIA** *_dans ses pensées* : _Il danse pas si mal. A celui la je vous jure, je pensais pas le voir aussi mal à l'aise un jour. Pourtant il danse bien, je suis bien la, avec lui. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut arriver. Mais attend Rukia, qu'est ce que tu dis ? Bien avec lui, mais ça va pas la tête ! Et pourtant c'est le cas ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Aaaaah bon sens Kuchiki, tu te prendra la tête plus tard, profite du moment présent comme l'a dit monsieur Kurosaki !

**ICHIGO** *_toujours dans ses pensées* _: En fin de compte tu t'en sorts pas si mal ! Certes je préférerai combattre a nouveau Aizen, je me sentirai plus à mon aise, mais je me sens pas si mal que ça. Non en faite je me sens...bien ! Quand je pense qu'elle va partir, non je ne veux pas !

A cette réflexion, inconsciemment, Ichigo serra un peu plus Rukia contre lui.

**RUKIA** *_dans ses pensées* _: Je ne pensais pas que cette soirée serai aussi géniale. Merci Ichigo pour ces moments sur Terre.

**ICHIGO** *_dans ses pensées* _: Oups, je la serre peut être un peu trop fort ! Non, ça n'a pas l'air, mais...elle pose sa tête sur moi ! Mon dieu, je sens son parfum ! Elle sens la fraise, c'est fait exprès j'en suis sûr ! Pourquoi dois tu partir ?

Ils étaient tous les deux tellement dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne faisaient plus du tout attention aux gens qui les entouraient. Rukia avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Ichigo, Ichigo lui avait posé sa tête sur celle de Rukia. Ils étaient tous les deux entré dans leur monde, plus rien n'existai sauf eux deux et la musique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui leur avait semblé durer qu'une seconde, ils réalisèrent que la musique était terminée. Cette réalisation fut faite lorsque des applaudissements se mirent à retentir. Ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux et constatèrent que tout le monde s'était éloigné et les regardait.

Par réflexe, ils se poussèrent l'un de l'autre.

**DJ **: Oh ben non, j'étais sur le point de vous remettre un slow. Vous étiez tellement mignons tous les deux !

Rukia et Ichigo se sentaient effroyablement gênaient. Ils réalisèrent ce qui venait de se passer. Le sentiment d'être enfin entier lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble.

Par peur de cette sensation, Rukia se mit à courir vers la sortie. Ichigo lui était pétrifié sur place.

Orihime, Rangiku et Tatsuki suivirent Rukia.

Du coté des garçons, Chad et Ishida allèrent à coté de Ichigo, et l'incitèrent à aller s'asseoir.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre XI ! Désolée du temps que ça a pris mais le chapitre comprends la vidéo.

A très bientôt pour la suite :)


	12. Le bal de noël

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre XII : Le bal de noël. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux** Tite KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Merci Phantom Claire pour tes reviews à chacun de mes chapitres, c'est super encourageant :D

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Le bal de noël **

**(22 décembre) **

DU COTE DES FILLES :

Rukia courut jusqu'à l'entrée du gymnase pour respirer un peu d'air frais sans tout ce monde. Rangiku, Orihime et Tatsuki, pas loin derrière elle, l'a rejoignit très rapidement.

**ORIHIME/RANGIKU/TATSUKI** : Rukia !

**RUKIA** *_étonnée* _: Que faites vous ici ? Que voulez vous ?

**RANGIKU **: Hey reste calme, Rukia !

**ORIHIME **: Oui, ne te met pas sur la défensive, on est là pour toi ! é_è

**RUKIA **: excusez moi mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me suive et je voulais être seule.

**RANGIKU **: Mais pourquoi ?

**RUKIA **: Pourquoi ?! Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé pourtant !

**ORIHIME **: Oui, on a vu un magnifique couple danser d'une manière si belle et si romantique ! Alala vous m'avez fait rêver c'était si...

**TATSUKI** _*coupant Orihime*_: Orihime, je crois que tu aggraves les choses là !

**ORIHIME **: Hein ? Ooh pardon ! Mais pourquoi ça te dérange à ce point ?

**RUKIA **: C'est simple, tu viens de le dire toi même ! Tout le monde à vu un couple, mais je ne suis pas en couple avec Ichigo et … et … et

**RANGIKU **: Et ?

**RUKIA **: Et je ne veux pas !

**RANGIKU **: Mais tu ne veux pas quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ce que les autres penses ?

**ORIHIME **: Oui, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Dis nous tout Rukia, on est entre amies ! Ça restera entre nous promis !

Rukia s'éloigna un peu plus. C'est au bout de quelques secondes que les filles comprirent que c'était seulement pour s'asseoir sur un banc.

Orihime et Rangiku l'avaient suivit et s'étaient assises à ses côtés. Tatsuki était repartit à l'intérieur du gymnase pour voir comment aller Ichigo. Après tout elle était plus proche de Ichigo que de Rukia, elle serait plus utile à ses côté à lui.

**RUKIA **: Je …. je ne comprends pas !

**ORIHIME **: Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

**RUKIA **: Ce qui m'arrive !

**RANGIKU **: Comment ça ?

**RUKIA **: Ces sentiments que j'ai éprouvé, c'est pour les humains ! Je...je suis une shinigami !

**RANGIKU **: Ah, parce que les shinigamis n'ont pas le droit d'éprouver de sentiments ?

**RUKIA **: Non...enfin si, mais pas pour les humains !

**RANGIKU **: Haha, et pour un traître ? T'en pense quoi ?

**ORIHIME **: Ou encore pour un arrancar ?

**RUKIA/RANGIKU** : Hein ?

**ORIHIME **: Ben...oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de Ulquiorra, enfin je crois ! Contrairement à ce qu'il montrait il était très différent avec moi, il me protégeait, il était gentil, il veillait à ce que personne ne me touche ou ne me blesse. Il était attentionné envers moi, plus que n'importe qui et pourtant c'était un espada ! Et vous savez quoi ? Même si j'étais heureuse que vous soyez tous venus pour me sauver et bien j'ai été très attristée par sa mort et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'éprouvais certaines choses pour lui. Enfin c'est compliqué et fini surtout.

**RUKIA** *_avec un regard inquiet pour son amie*_ : Orihime, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Ça a due être incroyablement dur !

**ORIHIME **: Et bien, tu avais l'air d'avoir tes propres ennuis en revenant et Rangiku aussi ! Nous étions toutes les trois préoccupées par quelque chose !

**RANGIKU **: Tout de même, il ne fallait pas gérer ça toute seule !

**ORIHIME **: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous assure ça va très bien maintenant puis je n'étais pas seule ! Je vous l'ai dis, Uryuu était présent et il m'a beaucoup aidé ! Mais revenons à nos moutons, tout ça pour dire que les sentiments ne viennent pas quant on le souhaite et pour la personne qu'on souhaite. Ils viennent comme ça, sans te laisser le choix.

**RANGIKU **: Oui, Orihime a raison. C'est ce qui fait de l'amour, un sentiment si précieux.

**RUKIA **: Qui a parlé d'amour ? C'est pas ça du tout !

**RANGIKU **: Allons Rukia tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit !

**RUKIA **: Je te dis que si, puis j'en sais rien moi même !

**ORIHIME** *_sur un ton rassurant*_ : Je sais, pour qu'on puisses t'aider, dis nous ce que tu as ressenti :)

**RANGIKU **: Oui Rukia, nous avons le temps ! Alors respire et balance tout ! On triera les informations au fur et à mesure.

**RUKIA** *_soufflant un bon coup avant de se lancer* _: Et bien, je ne sais pas trop j'étais...bien ! Juste bien. Je ne pensais à rien... j'avais l'impression de flotter... j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle... hors mis Ichigo et moi bien sur !

**ORIHIME **: Et bien c'est clair, non ?

**RUKIA **: Quoi dont ?

**RANGIKU **: « Juste bien » ? « Impression de flotter » ? « Impression d'être seuls au monde » ? Tu captes là, Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: Mais ouiiiiiii bien sur ! Je suis bête !

**RANGIKU **: Super, elle a enfin compris !

**ORIHIME **: Oui, c'est merveilleux :D

**RUKIA **: Oui c'est génial, j'ai enfin compris, c'est que c'était la première fois que j'étais avec Ichigo dans ces circonstances ! Rien d'inquiétant à l'horizon, juste la musique et un moment calme et agréable !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, aller avoue le, à voix haute ! Tu verras, ça sera encore plus réel ainsi et on sera toutes les deux contentes de t'entendre enfin le dire !

**ORIHIME **: Hihihi

**RUKIA **: C'est que j'étais, pour la première fois de ma vie, en train de danser ! Mais oui, aaaaaah Rukia Kuchiki quand vous vous y mettez vous êtes vraiment stupide ! Il s'agissait juste de la sensation de danser pour la première fois en compagnie d'un ami avec lequel j'ai l'habitude de combattre !

**ORIHIME/RANGIKU** : U_U'''''''

**RANGIKU** *_chuchotant à Orihime* _: Elle est pas croyable !

**ORIHIME** *_lui répondant, en chuchotant aussi* _: Oui, moi qui pensais que le moment était enfin arrivé où le plan serai enfin accomplit !

**RANGIKU **: Ben c'est loupé -.-'

**ORIHIME **: Oui :/

**RANGIKU/ORIHIME** : *_soupir de frustration*_

**RUKIA **: Alalala, les filles, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme ça ? Allez, venez on rentre, je dois aller expliquer à Ichigo mon attitude tout de même !

Les filles se redirigèrent donc vers l'intérieur du gymnase.

DU COTE DES GARÇONS :

**ISHIDA **: Kurosaki, ça va ?

**ICHIGO **: …..

**CHAD** *_lui mettant sa main sur l'épaule*_ : Hummm, Ichigo ?

**ICHIGO **: Hein ?!

**CHAD **: Ça va ?

**ICHIGO **: Oui oui

**ISHIDA **: Allons nous asseoir !

Les garçons retournèrent donc à leur table, de la musique entraînante avait repris place dans la salle.

Ichigo s'assit silencieusement sur sa chaise et n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche.

Au bout de quelques minutes de mutisme, Tatsuki fut de retour auprès des garçons, elle s'installa à sa place, à côté de Chad.

**TATSUKI** *_chuchotant à Chad* _: Qu'est ce qui s'est passé de votre côté ?

**CHAD** *_répondant discrètement* _: Rien, on s'est juste assis.

**TATSUKI **: Et Ichigo ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

**CHAD **: Rien.

**ISHIDA **: Il est muet depuis la fin de la danse.

**TATSUKI **: Je vois !

Tatsuki se leva donc de sa chaise et allât se placer devant Ichigo.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas à cette approche.

Tatsuki décida donc d'agir.

**TATSUKI** *_s'adressant à Ishida et Chad* _: Si vous voulez venir, suivez moi !

Elle prit alors Ichigo par le col de sa chemise, le souleva de sa chaise et l'entraîna de force vers ce qui est à l'origine le vestiaire des hommes. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune installation et qu'ils pourraient y être tranquille.

Une fois dans le vestiaire :

**TATSUKI **: Ishida nous a pas suivit ?

**CHAD **: Non, il est resté à la table au cas où les filles reviendraient.

**TATSUKI **: Ok, ferme la porte, qu'on ne soit pas dérangé !

Chad s'exécuta et Tatsuki commença à secouer Ichigo, toujours muet.

**TATSUKI **: Bon sens, Ichigo réveille toi ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

**ICHIGO** *_semblant s'être un peu réveillé* _: Qu'est ce que tu me veux Tatsuki ?

**TATSUKI **: Que tu nous dise ce qui t'arrive. Tu dansais et d'un coup c'est le drame ! Rukia fuit la salle et tu restes figé au lieu de la poursuivre.

**ICHIGO** *_prenant la main de Tatsuki dans la sienne* _: Lâche moi Tatsuki s'il te plaît.

Tatsuki le lâcha donc, en espérant avoir une explication de la part de son ami d'enfance.

**TATSUKI **: Ichigo, confie toi ! Il n'y a que Chad et moi ! Personne d'autre ! Que s'est il passé pour que vous réagissiez comme ça tous les deux ?

**CHAD **: Oui Ichigo, parle nous !

Ichigo recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur derrière lui. Il s'y adossa et glissa le long jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Il plia ses genoux y appuya ses coudes et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

**TATSUKI** *_s'accroupissant devant Ichigo* _: Ichigo, parle ! Tu sais très bien qu'aucun de nous deux ne te jugera.

**ICHIGO **: Je le sais !

**CHAD **: Mais ?

**ICHIGO **: Mais...je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas !

**TATSUKI **: Explique nous juste ce qu'il s'est passé ! On comprendra peut être.

**ICHIGO **: Je ne sais pas à vrai dire.

**CHAD **: Dis nous ce que tu as ressenti alors !

**ICHIGO **: Ben...rien !

**TATSUKI **: Comment ça rien ?

**ICHIGO **: Ben d'habitude, même quand je m'amuse, je suis toujours un peu inquiet pour ma famille ou mes amis, je pense à eux. Même quand il ne se passe rien autour de moi j'ai toujours un peu d'inquiétude pour eux ! Mais là, rien !

**TATSUKI** *_surprise de voir Ichigo parler à cœur ouvert*_ : Heu...

**CHAD **: Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal ?

**ICHIGO** *_se relevant comme s'il avait reçut un choc* _: Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal ? Chad, comment oses-tu me poser une telle question ? Toi ?

**TATSUKI **: Allons Ichigo calme toi, on essaye juste de comprendre afin de t'aider.

**ICHIGO **: Oui, pardon !

**TATSUKI** *_voyant que Ichigo reprenait son calme* _: Ça va ce n'est rien ! Explique nous ce que tu sous entends par « rien ressentir » !

**ICHIGO **: Et bien, je ne pensais plus à rien, j'étais ailleurs, comme dans un autre monde.

**TATSUKI **: Et ?

**ICHIGO **: Et...je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque j'ai arrêté de danser ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive !

**TATSUKI** *_souriante* _: C'est logique pourtant !

**ICHIGO **: Quoi dont ?

**TATSUKI **: Ben ce ressentit ! C'est à cause de Rukia !

**ICHIGO **: Hein ?

**TATSUKI **: Ben ouai, Ichigo, il va falloir admettre que ce soir tu regardes Rukia de manière différente par rapport à d'habitude !

**ICHIGO **: Ben en même temps, je la vois pas en tenue de soirée tous les jours ! Toi aussi je te regarde différemment !

**TATSUKI **: Je vois...ça va pas être de la tarte !

**CHAD **: Hmmmm

**TATSUKI **: Bon je veux bien croire que tout le monde se voit différemment ce soir mais Rukia est particulière pour toi !

**ICHIGO **: Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre la ?

**TATSUKI **: Et bien, cette danse ne semble pas vous avoir laissé indifférents tous les deux ! Rukia qui prend ses jambes à son cou et toi qui reste paralysé ! Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est sur !

**CHAD **: Hmmm

**TATSUKI **: Ça fait un moment maintenant que tu connais Rukia ! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée au lycée vous êtes inséparables ! On vous vois toujours ensemble, même quand vous portez vos kimonos noir avec vos sabres !

**CHAD **: Une véritable équipe à eux deux !

**ICHIGO** *_réalisant les choses* _: Mais oui *_se frappant la main avec le poing* _C'est ça, bien sur ! Merci Tatsuki !

**TATSUKI **: Hein ? Quoi ?

**ICHIGO** *_sortant du vestiaire* _: Je vais retrouver Rukia, et merci Chad !

**CHAD **: Humm

**TATSUKI **: Alors là je n'ai pas tout compris !

**CHAD **: Moi non plus !

**TATSUKI **: Le principal c'est qu'il est enfin réalisé ce qui lui arrive, à lui comme à Rukia !

**CHAD **: Oui !

**TATSUKI **: Bien, après tout ça je meurs de soif ! Je vais au bar, tu veux quelque chose ?

**CHAD **: Je t'accompagne.

**TATSUKI **: Ok

Tatsuki et Chad allèrent donc se chercher à boire. Sur le chemin ils avaient vu que Rangiku et Orihime étaient de retour à leur table ainsi que Renji qui avait était chargé d'aller demander les photos de chaque couple prisent en début de soirée. D'après Rangiku, il s'agissait de l'une des choses les plus importante de la soirée et il n'avait pas intérêt de revenir sans les photos de chaque couple.

La karatéka et le mexicain revinrent auprès de leurs amis après s'être servit.

**TATSUKI** *_en s'asseyant* _: Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça vous deux ?

**ORIHIME **: Les photos que Renji a rapporté ! *_lui tendant les photos*_ Regarde Tatsuki, elles sont géniales !

Tatsuki prit les photos mais ne les regarda pas immédiatement.

**ORIHIME **: Ben quoi ? é_è

**RANGIKU **: La votre est très bien aussi, regarde la !

**TATSUKI **: Vu avez revu Ichigo depuis le slow ?

**ORIHIME **: Heu...oui, il est passé ici comme un éclair !

**TATSUKI **: Comment ça ?

**ORIHIME **: Et ben, il est venu, il nous a tous regardé et est repartit !

**TATSUKI **: Ah !

**RANGIKU **: Mais c'est étrange ! Il était seul.

**TATSUKI **: En quoi c'est étrange ?

**ORIHIME **: Et bien c'est que Rukia est allé à sa recherche il y a quelques minutes déjà ! On les pensait ensemble !

**RENJI **: Super, s'ils se cherchent tous les deux, on est pas prêt de les revoir !

**RANGIKU **: Allons Renji, tu exagères, ils ne sont pas comme le capitaine Kenpachi et la vice capitaine Kusajishi.

**RENJI **: Peut être mais avec ce monde, va trouver une petite brune !

**RANGIKU **: Ouai, mais un grand abrutit aux cheveux orange ça se repère de loin donc Rukia devrait s'en sortir !

**TATSUKI **: Ça c'est pas faux !

Toute la petite table se mit à rire !

**TATSUKI** *_voyant l'air inquiet de Orihime* _: Orihime, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

**ISHIDA **: Oui, tu as l'air triste d'un coup !

**ORIHIME **: Et bien...nous on a pu parler avec Rukia mais...vous ? Comment vous vous en êtes sortit avec Ichigo ? Il avait l'air si pressé quand on l'a aperçut !

**TATSUKI **: Ne t'inquiète pas Orihime, je pense qu'il a compris ce qui s'est passé. Il cherche Rukia pour lui en parler justement !

**ORIHIME** *_voyant l'air assuré de sa meilleure amie* _: D'accord ^.^

Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Ichigo :

**KEIGO **: Yo, Ichigo !

**ICHIGO **: Yo, tu as vu Rukia ?

**KEIGO **: Kuchiki ! Non pourquoi ? Et pourquoi elle est partit comme ça tout à l'heure ?

**MIZUIRO **: Mais laisse le tranquille avec toutes tes questions ! Moi je l'ai vu si tu veux, elle était vers le bar il y a une minute ou deux !

**ICHIGO **: Ok, merci Mizuiro !

**MIZUIRO **: Pas de quoi !

Du côté de Rukia :

**CHIZURU** *_sautant sur Rukia*_ : Ruuuuuukiaaaaa, que tu es belle ! Vient faire un câlin *-*

**RUKIA** *_mettant ses mains devant son visage*_ : Désolé Chizuru mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Je cherche Ichigo, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

**RYO** *_attrapant Chizuru par son col* _: Ne recommence pas Chizuru !

**MICHIRU **: Excuse la Kuchiki, ce soir elle est pire que d'habitude ^^ En ce qui concerne Kurosaki, il me semble l'avoir vu vers les vestiaires des garçons tout à l'heure !

**RUKIA** *_prenant la direction des vestiaires*_ : Ah ok, merci les filles.

**RYO/MICHIRU** : Pas de soucis :)

A peine quelques secondes après le départ de Rukia, Chizuru, Ryo et Michiru virent notre rouquin préféré arriver vers elles.

**RYO **: Laisse nous deviner, tu cherches Kuchiki ?

**ICHIGO **: Ouai, comment tu le sais ?

**RYO **: Elle aussi te cherche !

**ICHIGO **: Vraiment ? Elle est où ?

**MICHIRU **: Elle vient de partir vers les vestiaires des garçons !

Sur ces mots, Ichigo repartit vers sa nouvelle destination c'est à dire son point de départ.

**RYO **: Et même pas un merci !

**MICHIRU **: Aaaaaah l'amour ^^'

**CHIZURU **: Comment ça l'amour ?

**MICHIRU **: Ben à mon avis entre Kurosaki et Kuchiki c'est le grand amour ! Vous avez vu leur magnifique slow ! Trop beau *-*

**RYO **: Mouai, je dois admettre que je me pose des questions !

**CHIZURU** *_transformée en démon Chizuru* _: Noooooon vous dites n'importe quoi les filles !

**RYO/MICHIRU** : O.O'

**CHIZURU **: Kurosaki, amoureux ? Hahahaha très drôle, il est incapable d'aimer, ce mec ! Et ma belle Rukia entre ses mains ! Nooooooooon jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Rukia mérite une personne douce, …...

**RYO** *_qui venait d'assommer Chizuru* _: Désolée mais c'est fatiguant à la fin -.-'

Du côté de Rukia :

**RUKIA** *_entrant dans le vestiaire* _: Ichigo, tu es la ?

…...

**RUKIA **: Personne, mais où es tu, idiot ?

Rukia se redirigeât donc vers la salle principale. Elle essayât de le repérer en revenant doucement vers la foule mais rien ! Aucun grand roux à l'horizon. Elle pouvait voir Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida, Renji et Rangiku à leur table mais aucun shinigami remplaçant !

Du côté de Ichigo :

**ICHIGO** *_entrant dans les vestiaires* _: Rukia ?

…...

**ICHIGO** *_constatant que le vestiaire est vide* _: Et merde !

Ichigo ressortit donc du vestiaire avec un air dépité. En scrutant la salle, il vit la plupart des ses camarades se déhancher sur la musique, ses amis rigoler à leur table et Rukia assise sur une chaise non loin de lui avec un air désespéré !

Il se dirigeât vers elle.

**ICHIGO **: Te voilà enfin, je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure !

**RUKIA **: Ichigo !

**ICHIGO **: Vient, je dois te parler mais en privé !

Il pris donc la main de Rukia et l'emmena avec lui.

Ils traversèrent la piste de danse, la foule qui discuté et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils étaient enfin dehors, assez éloigné pour ne pas être dérangés. C'est à ce moment là que Ichigo lâcha la main de Rukia et s'assit sur le banc qui leur faisait face.

Ils restèrent dans un silence de marbre quelques instants, Rukia ne savait par où commencer, mais c'est Ichigo qui brisa la glace en premier.

**ICHIGO **: Je suis désolé !

**RUKIA **: Hein ?

**ICHIGO **: Je voulais que tu passes une agréable soirée, et je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai été déconnecté de la réalité une petite seconde et c'est devenu une catastrophe.

**RUKIA** *_stupéfaite de voir Ichigo si sérieux et si coupable* _: Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours te rendre coupable de tout, paysan ?

**ICHIGO **: Comment ça ?

**RUKIA **: Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est les autres qui sont coupable à toujours voir plus que ce qu'il y a !

**ICHIGO **: Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre !

**RUKIA **: Et bien, pourquoi crois tu que tout est devenu une catastrophe ?

**ICHIGO **: Et bien cette situation n'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me faisais d'une bonne soirée ! Puis j'ai eu une réaction plutôt étrange.

**RUKIA** *_s'essayant à côté de Ichigo* _: Et moi dont ! Je te rappelle que j'ai fuis comme une lâche !

**ICHIGO **: Et moi j'ai mon cerveau qui a cessé de fonctionner !

**RUKIA **: Pourquoi ? Il a fonctionné un jour ?

Ichigo et Rukia se regardèrent quelques secondes et éclatèrent de rire.

**RUKIA** *_ayant repris son sérieux* _: Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

**ICHIGO **: De quoi ?

**RUKIA **: D'avoir pris la fuite ! Cette danse m'a fait perdre mes moyens^^'

**ICHIGO **: On est deux !

**RUKIA **: Ichigo, je te remercie.

**ICHIGO** *_relevant la tête pour regarder Rukia* _: Me remercier de quoi ?

**RUKIA** *_regardant les étoiles*_ : Pour tout ! Cette danse m'a fait réaliser une chose nous concernant tous les deux et c'est une chose que je chéris énormément.

**ICHIGO** *_rougissant un peu* _: De quoi tu parles ?

**RUKIA** *_regardant Ichigo* _: De notre lien ! Pendant cette danse, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que nous deux dans ce monde. Plus de guerre, plus de combat, plus de hollows,...

**ICHIGO** *_coupant Rukia*_ : Plus de Soul Society, plus personne...

**RUKIA** *_souriant* _: Oui c'est ça, toi aussi tu l'as ressenti ?

**ICHIGO **: Oui, c'est ce qui m'as fait perdre le fil de la réalité quelques secondes !

**RUKIA** *_relevant ses yeux vers le ciel étoilé* _: C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça de toute mon existence ! C'est la preuve que notre lien est fort.

**ICHIGO** *_souriant* _: Oui, plus fort que tout.

**RUKIA** *_soulevant son petit doigts vers Ichigo* _: Amis pour l'éternité ?

**ICHIGO** *_croisant son petit doigts à celui de Rukia* _: Amis pour l'éternité !

(le signe de se croiser les petits doigts entre deux personnes et une façon de se promettre quelque chose, comme signer un pacte)

Pendant ce temps la, caché dans des buissons pas loin, mais alors pas loin du tout !

**RANGIKU** *_chuchotant*_ : Pfff ils sont désolants !

**ORIHIME**_*chuchotant*_ : Oui, comment font-ils pour ne pas comprendre que tous ces sentiments, c'est de l'amour ?

**RENJI **: Parce qu'ils sont stupides !

**RANGIKU** *_frappant Renji* _: Chuuuuut ils vont nous entendre ! Et non ils ne sont pas stupide ! A ce que je sache Rukia n'a jamais vraiment était amoureuse !

**ORIHIME **: Ichigo non plus !

**RENJI **: Et Kaien ?

**RANGIKU **: C'était pas de l'amour ça, mais un profond attachement dû au respect qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ! Enfin bref, ces deux la n'ont jamais éprouvé ce qu'était le véritable amour du coup, ils ne le voient pas quand ce sentiment les atteint !

**ORIHIME **: C'est d'un compliqué ! C'est sensé être naturel !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, naturel pour des gens normaux mais eux deux se sont des cas ! Je suis sûre que Ishida est d'accord avec moi !

**ISHIDA **: Moi je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu nous as entraîné ici !

**CHAD **: Ouais !

**RANGIKU **: Parce que tu es le cavalier de Orihime, tu dois rester avec elle !

**ISHIDA **: Et Chad alors ?

**ORIHIME **: Ben oui, Tatsuki n'est pas la !

**RENJI **: Elle s'est éclipsée sur le chemin ! Elle a dit que nous étions tous...heu c'est quoi déjà le mot ?

**CHAD **: Timbrés !

**RENJI **: Oui voilà, tous timbrés !

**RANGIKU** *_frappant de nouveau Renji* _Mais chuuuuuut, arrête de hurler comme ça, je te rappelle que nous sommes en mission de surveillance !

**ISHIDA **: J'aurais plutôt dit, d'espionnage !

**RANGIKU **: C'est pareil !

**ISHIDA **: Absolument p...

A ce moment là, le buisson s'ouvrit en deux et laissa passer les tête de Ichigo et Rukia !

**ICHIGO **: On peut savoir ce que vous faites la tous les 5 ?

**ORIHIME **: Heu...

**RUKIA**_ *sur un ton énervé*__:_ Renji ? è_é

**RENJI **: Rien, on...

**RANGIKU** _*poursuivant la phrase de Renji*_ : ….chasse les papillons :D

**ORIHIME/ISHIDA/RENJI ***_surpris par la spontanéité et la stupidité de cette réponse*_ : On chasse les papillons ?! O.o

**ICHIGO **: Ouai c'est ça et ….

**RUKIA** *_coupant Ichigo et regardant en l'air*_ : Oh, où ça des papillons ? *-*

**ICHIGO **: Rukia... -.-'

**RANGIKU **: Ben Ichigo les a fait fuir en hurlant comme ça !

**RUKIA** _*frappant Ichigo*_: Raaaa paysan !

**ICHIGO **: Hey, je te ferai remarquer que toi aussi tu as hurlé, princesse !

**RANGIKU** _*se relevant*_: Bon, et bien la chasse est fini ! On retourne à l'intérieur ?

**ORIHIME** *_attrapant le bras de Ishida*_ : Oui ! Ishida, on va danser ?

**ISHIDA** *_s'éloignant du groupe avec Orihime*_ : Oui, éloignons nous de ces fous quelques instants !

**CHAD **: J'y retourne aussi.

**RANGIKU** *_suivant Chad au bras de Renji* _: Ouf, on a eu chaud !

**RENJI** *_chuchotant* _ Oui, tu as de la chance que Rukia est cru à ton histoire !

**RANGIKU **: Facile, quand il s'agit de jolis petits animaux Rukia devient aussi naïve que moi je suis jolie !

**RENJI **: Hein ? Drôle de comparaison !

**RANGIKU** *_regard assassin*_:Comment ça ?

**RENJI **: Heu...je veux dire...tu as raison !

**RANGIKU **: Comme toujours :D *_tirant Renji par le bras* _Aller, allons danser !

**ICHIGO** *_voyant tout le monde entrer un par un dans le gymnase* _: Haaa je te jure, ils sont pas croyable !

**RUKIA **: Oui, sortir pendant une telle soirée pour chasser des papillons c'est pas banal xD

**ICHIGO **: Attends, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu les as cru avec leur histoire de chasse aux papillons ?!

**RUKIA **: Ben si pourquoi *-*

**ICHIGO** *_soufflant d'exaspération* _: Pour rien -.-'

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde fut de retour tous ensemble dans la salle. Rukia et Ichigo s'installèrent à leur table avec un verre chacun, Chad et Tatsuki étaient eux aussi de nouveau ensemble à la table à parler de sport et les 4 autres dansaient.

**ICHIGO** *_constatant qu'il s'agit d'une musique qui bouge beaucoup* _ : On va danser ?

**RUKIA** *_constatant que cette musique ne nécessite pas un contact trop proche avec son partenaire*_ : Oui avec plaisir !

Le reste de la soirée ne se passa sans aucun autre problème. C'est à 3h du matin que le bal pris fin. Nos amis se préparèrent donc à rentrer chez eux.

**ORIHIME** *_mettant son manteau aidé de Ishida* _: C'était une superbe soirée !

**RUKIA** *_mettant son manteau aidé de Ichigo* _: Oui, c'était vraiment génial :)

**TATSUKI **: Ouai pas mal, on s'est bien amusés !

**CHAD **: Hmmm

**RANGIKU **: Il faudrait en faire chez nous :D

**RENJI **: Avec du saké ?

**RANGIKU **: Ben bien sur :

Ils sortirent de la salle en dernier quand quelqu'un les interpella.

**?** : Excusez moi !

Le groupe se retourna et reconnu le DJ.

**DJ **: Excusez moi, mais j'avais peur de ne pas vous revoir de la soirée.

**RUKIA** *_voyant qu'il s'adressait à elle* _: Moi ?

**DJ **: Oui, vous avez quitté la piste si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous donner ceci.

Il lui tendit une rose blanche, et tendit un bout de bois rectangulaire à Ichigo.

**DJ **: Il devait y avoir une annonce officiel, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça ! J'avais prévu de vous les faire parvenir par le biais d'un de vos enseignants mais comme je vous voit maintenant !

**RUKIA **: Mais pourquoi ?

**ISHIDA **: Si j'ai bien compris vous avez étaient élu le plus beau couple de la soirée.

**DJ **: Votre ami a raison ! Félicitation et bonne fin de soirée !

**TOUT LE MONDE** : Merci vous aussi !

Une fois tout le monde dehors, sur le chemin du retour.

**ORIHIME** *_constatant que Rukia est complètement concentrée sur sa rose*_ : C'est super ! Elle est magnifique cette rose, et elle va bien avec ta robe :D

**RUKIA** _*sortant de ses pensées*_: Oui et sent comme elle a une bonne odeur !

**ORIHIME** *_sentant la fleur*_: Ouhaaaa !

**RANGIKU** *_tendant une photo à Rukia*_ : Au faite, tenez, votre photo !

**RUKIA **: Merci Rangiku ! *_regardant la photo* _: Regarde Ichigo, on est plutôt bien dessus ^.^

**ICHIGO** *_prenant la photo* _: Ouai !

**TATSUKI **: Bon ben moi je vous laisse la, bonne nuit !

**CHAD **: Je t'accompagne, bonne nuit tout le monde !

**TOUS **: Bonne nuit !

**RENJI **: Je vais y aller aussi, bo...

**RANGIKU** *_le coupant*_ : Non, en tant que cavalier, tu te dois de me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi !

**RENJI **: Hein ? Mais ça me fait faire un détour !

**RANGIKU **: Et alors, et si je me faisais agresser ?

**RENJI **: Je te rappelle que tu es un vice capitaine de la Soul Society, une agression par un humain te ferai plus rire qu'autre chose -.-'

**RANGIKU** *_commençant à être vraiment de mauvaise humeur*_ : Et alors, c'est par principe ! Tu me raccompagnes c'est tout !

**RENJI **: Bon, bon ça va, je t'accompagne !

**ISHIDA **: C'est bon, vous avez finit on peut y aller ?

**RANGIKU **: Oui :D

**ICHIGO **: Enfin !

Nos amis reprirent donc leur route.

**RANGIKU** : En tout cas c'était une superbe soirée !

**ORIHIME **: Oui, vraiment géniale !

**ISHIDA** _*se stoppant de marcher*_: Voilà, vous êtes arrivées.

**RANGIKU **: Déjà, on marche vite !

**RUKIA **: C'est qu'on était pas loin en même temps ^^'

**ORIHIME **: Et bien merci beaucoup pour cette soirée et surtout à toi Uryuu.

**ISHIDA **: C'était avec plaisir.

**ORIHIME **: Et encore une fois merci pour la robe !

**ISHIDA** _*gêné par tant de remerciements*_ : Ne me remercie pas voyons !

**ORIHIME **: Bonne nuit et bonne nuit tout le monde !

**RANGIKU **: Oui, bonne nuit.

**ICHIGO/RUKIA/ISHIDA/RENJI** : Bonne nuit

**RENJI **: Bon je peux enfin rentrer, bonne nuit !

**ISHIDA **: Je t'accompagne, je vais dans la même direction que toi ! Bonne nuit Kurosaki, bonne nuit Kuchiki.

**RUKIA/ICHIGO** : Bonne nuit.

C'est ainsi que nos deux héros se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils reprirent leur chemin en direction de la clinique Kurosaki.

**ICHIGO** *_constatant que Rukia avait ses bras croisés* _: Tu as froid ! *_enlevant sa veste* _Tiens !

**RUKIA** *_laissant Ichigo lui poser sa veste sur les épaules* _: Merci.

Elle glissa ses bras dans les manches lorsqu'elle sentit un objet dur dans la poche intérieure.

**RUKIA** *_en montrant du doigt la veste*_ : Qu'est ce que c'est dans ta poche ?

**ICHIGO **: Ah, tu peux regarder, c'est ce qu'on a reçu en même temps que ta rose.

**RUKIA** *_en sortant le fameux morceau de bois* _: Un cadre photo ! Mais...

**ICHIGO **: Oui, on a la chance d'avoir deux photos du bal. Celle que Rangiku nous a donné et celle ci. Comme ça, si tu le souhaites tu pourras en apporter une à la Soul Society puis moi je garderai l'autre.

**RUKIA** *_admirant la photo d'eux en train de danser* _: Merci Ichigo !

**ICHIGO **: C'est à moi de te remercier, sans toi je ne serai plus la pour profiter de choses tel qu'un bal!

**RUKIA **: Moi non plus !

Sur ces mots Ichigo et Rukia se mirent à rire !

Ils arrivèrent à la clinique et montèrent dans la chambre du shinigami remplaçant sans faire de bruit.

Ichigo s'assit sur son lit bien content de bientôt dormir. Il regarda Rukia, poser sa rose sur le bureau et se détacher les cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était effroyablement belle, en particulier ce soir. Décidément, il avait du mal à s'imaginer que, bientôt, il devra lui dire adieux.

De son côté, une fois sa rose bien posée, ses cheveux détachée et la veste de Ichigo enlevée, Rukia allât dans la salle de bain se mettre en pyjama. En revenant, elle retrouva Ichigo toujours assis sur son lit, en train de rêver. Elle aussi de son côté ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était la plus chanceuse des filles et même des shinigamis d'avoir Ichigo dans sa vie. Il avait transformé son monde. Et ce soir a été le soir où elle comprit que les adieux seraient difficiles voir impossible. Ne voulant pas se coucher sur des pensées aussi pessimistes, elle se dirigeât vers le bureau, d'un pas si assuré qu'elle fit sortir Ichigo de ses pensées. Elle fouilla dans une des poches de Ichigo et en sortit le cadre photo. Elle le posa délicatement sur le bureau du rouquin et s'assit à côté de lui !

**RUKIA** : Tu vois, *_imitant la voix de Ichigo* _quand on fait équipe, tout se passe bien ! *_reprenant sa voix* _C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as proposé d'aller au bal avec toi !

**ICHIGO** *_souriant timidement* _: Ouai !

**RUKIA **: Et tu avais raison ! Tout s'est bien passé !

**ICHIGO** *_toujours_ _souriant* _: Oui, et ça sera toujours le cas, hein ?

**RUKIA **: Oui, j'en suis certaine !

Ichigo fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Il se leva, pris le visage de Rukia entre ses mains et déposa sur le front de la petite brune un doux baiser avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la salle de bain.

Rukia, toujours assise sur le lit, rougit légèrement à ce geste. Elle finit par se lever et aller dans son placard. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda une dernière fois la photo d'elle et Ichigo en train de danser leur slow et elle referma son placard un large sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Ichigo revint dans sa chambre, il se mit dans son lit, regarda lui aussi une dernière fois la photo.

**ICHIGO** *_murmurant* _: Encore une fois, merci ma princesse.

Sur ces mots notre shinigami remplaçant éteignit la lumière et s'endormit.

* * *

Voila, fin du chapitre 12!

Je sais, vous vous attendiez a ce qu'il se passe enfin un truc mais, comme le dit le titre de ma fic, nous avons deux idiots en amour! Et quels idiots! XD

En espérant que ça vous a plut!

A bientôt pour la suite!

Bisous bisous :)


	13. Une journée chargée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de ma fic. Chapitre XIII : Une journée chargée. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Je rappelle bien entendu que tout l'univers de **Bleach**, les personnages, lieux, caractères, expressions, etc appartiennent entièrement à notre talentueux** Tite KUBO**. Seul le déroulement de cette histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : Une journée chargée**

**(23 décembre) **

Le lendemain matin, pendant que Rukia et Ichigo dormaient.

**ISSHIN **: Vivement qu'ils se réveillent qu'ils me racontent tout *-*

**KARIN **: Ouai, ben qu'ils ne se réveillent pas trop vite non plus !

**ISSHIN **: Ben pourquoi ?

**KARIN **: Ben si tu veux mettre de l'ordre dans ta « boîte souvenir » il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas présent !

**ISSHIN **: Ah oui ! Heureusement ma petite fille chérie est là !

**KARIN** *_voyant Isshin se diriger vers elle les bras grand ouverts* _: Lâche moi *_lui mettant son pied dans la figure* _Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire ça ? C'est chiant à la fin !

**YUZU** *_voyant son père assommé au sol* _: Papa !

**ISSHIN** *_se relevant et se collant au poster de sa femme* _: Masaki chérie, tu vois comment notre fille est avec moi ! On essaye d'aider Ichigo et elle me frappe !

**KARIN **: Ça serai pas du luxe que tu arrêtes ses âneries avec ce poster aussi -.-'

**ISSHIN** *_ayant entendu la dernière remarque de Karin* _: Nooooooooooooon, Masaki tu as entendu ?

**YUZU **: Papa, chuuuuuut ! Sinon tu vas réveiller Ichi et Rukia avant de t'occuper des souvenirs que tu collectes !

**ISSHIN **: Oups, oui tu as raison !

**YUZU **: Au fait, pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'ils partent quelque part ? Ça serait moins risqué !

**ISSHIN **: Ne t'inquiète pas, ton papounet a réfléchit à ça !

**YUZU **: Ah ?

**KARIN **: Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que J'AI réfléchi à ça !

**YUZU **: Ben explique moi alors

**KARIN **: Pour faire simple, on a plus de chance de prévenir leur arrivé dans le salon s'ils arrivent du premier étage plutôt que s'ils arrivent de dehors.

**YUZU **: Aaaaah ok, pas bête ^.^

**KARIN **: Papa, tu t'y mets ou tu veux que j'aille directement réveiller Ichigo et Rukia ?

**ISSHIN **: Non, non c'est bon j'y vais ! Suivez moi !

**KARIN **: Pourquoi faire ?

**ISSHIN **: Pour surveiller qu'ils ne se réveillent pas pendant que papa est dans sa chambre !

**YUZU **: Mais oui, il faut surveiller ses arrières !

**KARIN** *_désespérée et se moquant d'eux* _: Je vois, je vais surveiller vos arrières d'ici hein xD

**ISSHIN** *_le prenant sérieusement*_ : Tu as raison Karin, on ne sait jamais !

**YUZU **: Oui, allons y maintenant !

**ISSHIN **: C'est partit.

C'est ainsi que Isshin et Yuzu montèrent à l'étage sur la pointe des pieds afin de chercher la fameuse « boîte de souvenirs »

**ISSHIN** *_chuchotant* _: Reste ici, devant sa porte tu seras au première loge d'un éventuel réveil !

**YUZU **: *_chuchotant et levant son pouce* _: Ok

Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Isshin était de retour avec une grande boîte.

**ISSHIN **: On peut y aller !

**YUZU **: Attends !

**ISSHIN **: Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ils se réveillent ?

**YUZU **: Chuuuut, non, écoute ! Ichi rêve de Rukia ^^'

Isshin colla donc son oreille sur la porte de la chambre de son fils tout comme sa fille. Effectivement, son fils parlait dans son sommeil.

**ICHIGO** *_d'une voix endormie* : _Non pas par là...attends Rukia...revient...

**ISSHIN** *_toujours en chuchotant* _: Je ne savais pas que Ichigo parlait dans son sommeil !

**YUZU **: Moi non plus, c'est mignon :3

**KARIN** *_d'une voix en colère tout en chuchotant* _: Qu'est ce que vous faites, bande de voyeurs ! Allez, descendez maintenant !

Sur ces mots, Yuzu et Isshin obéirent sans discuter.

Une fois de retour dans le salon.

**YUZU **: Karin, tu aurais dû écouter, Ichi parle de Rukia dans son sommeil !

**KARIN **: M'en fout ! Vous n'avez pas à les espionner comme ça !

**ISSHIN **: Allons Karin, ils dorment !

**KARIN **: Peut importe qu'ils dorment ou pas, c'est quand même de l'espionnage !

**YUZU **: Allons, calmez vous, vous allez les réveiller !

**KARIN** *_reprenant son calme* _: Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec cette boîte ?

**ISSHIN** *_posant la boîte sur la table et l'ouvrant* _: Il faut qu'on fasse l'inventaire !

**KARIN **: L'inventaire ? O.o

**ISSHIN **: Oui, pour savoir ce qu'on a !

**YUZU **: Oui, il ne reste plus que 3 semaines avant le départ de Rukia ! Il faut qu'on sache quel genre de souvenirs il nous manque !

**KARIN **: Mouai, puis quand je vois à l'allure à laquelle avance ce plan, c'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée !

**YUZU **: Exactement !

C'est ainsi, que les 3 Kurosaki sortirent tous les objets récoltés de cette boîte en continuant de tendre l'oreille dans le cas du réveil de l'une de nos deux victimes. Ils furent étonnés de voir le nombre de choses qu'ils avaient accumulé. A force de mettre au fur et à mesure, ils en avaient perdu le compte.

**YUZU **: Ouaaaaa, qui a trouvé ça ? C'est beau *-*

**KARIN **: Heu, c'est ignoble tu veux dire ?

**YUZU **: Non je trouve ça super beau, t'as aucun goût Karin ! Regarde, se sont des lapins !

**KARIN **: Je vois ! C'est quoi ce truc papa ?

**ISSHIN **: Vous avez toutes les deux reconnu l'un des dessins de Rukia !

Yuzu et Karin approuvèrent.

**ISSHIN **: Et bien c'est le tout premier qu'elle a dessiné dans cette maison. Le tout premier que votre frère a vu.

**KARIN **: Comment tu as eu ça ?

**ISSHIN **: Yoruichi lui a emprunté son calepin de dessins.

**KARIN **: Emprunté ou volé ?

**ISSHIN **: Emprunté...à long terme xD

**YUZU **: Mais papa, c'est du vol !

**ISSHIN **: Mais non, Rukia en a plein d'autres et Yoruichi m'a assuré qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de Rukia de lui prendre !

**KARIN** *_pas très convaincu*_ : Mouai...

**YUZU** *_tenant un des souvenirs dans sa main* _: Et ça, c'est quoi ?

**KARIN **: Une nappe ?

**ISSHIN **: Mais non, vous n'êtes pas observatrices les filles !

**KARIN/YUZU **: ?

**ISSHIN **: C'est une cape ! Elle était aussi à Rukia.

**KARIN **: Ça ! Une cape ?

**YUZU **: Tu es sûr papa ? Ce morceau de tissu tout marron et déchiré ?

**ISSHIN **: Oui, certain !

**KARIN **: Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un souvenir !

**ISSHIN **: Et pourtant s'en est un ! Rukia la portait un jour où votre frère a eu des ennuis. Elle a suivit Ichigo mais là ou ils allaient, cette cape était utile. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour la récupérer !

( dans le cas où vous n'avez pas compris, je fais allusion à la cape que Rukia portait lorsqu'elle a rejoint Ichigo au Hueco Mundo pour le sauvetage de Orihime)

Ils continuèrent donc à déballer les objets un par un, en faisant un récapitulatif des événements auxquels se raccrochait l'objet et par moment du moyen qu'avait utilisé la personne en question pour se le procurer.

**YUZU** *_montrant un autre objet*_ : Et ça ?

**KARIN** *_voyant l'objet en question* _: Tu as pris ce carton pour une poubelle ou quoi ?

**ISSHIN **: Non, pas du tout ! Tu prends ton papa pour un crétin ou quoi ?

**KARIN **: Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, c'est ce qu'il est !

**ISSHIN** *_se dirigeant vers le poster de sa femme* _: Masakiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, notre fille est méchaaaaaaaante !

**YUZU **: Papa, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

C'était trop tard, des bruits de pas au premier étage laissaient comprendre qu'au moins un des deux dormeurs ne dormait plus !

**KARIN **: Et voilà, preuve que notre père est un crétin !

**YUZU **: Papaaaaaaa, reprends toi, il faut cacher la boîte !

**ISSHIN** *_se relevant comme une pile* _: Tu as raison, donne moi vite la boîte, je vais la cacher dans mon bureau à la clinique !

Yuzu lui tendit donc la boîte dans laquelle elle est sa sœur avaient remis tout ce qui avaient été sortit !

**KARIN **: Bon, ben je vais au terrain de football moi ! A plus !

**YUZU **: A plus tard Karin !

**ISSHIN** *_revenant de la clinique* _: Ils sont là ?

**YUZU **: Non, aucun des deux !

**ISSHIN **: Ok, et Karin ?

**YUZU **: Partit sur le terrain de foot !

**ISSHIN **: Quoi, à cette heure ci ? Une jeune fille de son âge ne devrait pas se promener dans les rues aussi tôt !

**YUZU **: Mais papa, de quoi tu parles ? Il est 10h30 !

**ISSHIN **: Quoi ? Déjà ! Mais, il serait temps qu'ils se réveillent !

**YUZU** *_se dirigeant vers la cuisine*_ : Je vais préparer leurs petits déjeuné !

**ISSHIN **: Oui, moi je vais réveiller Ichigo ! Si Rukia a besoin de dormir, elle le pourra.

**YUZU **: Et comment tu vas faire sachant qu'elle dort dans son placard ?

**ISSHIN **: Papa gère, ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Yuzu !

**YUZU **: Ah ? Ok !

Isshin monta donc dans la chambre de son fils, sur la pointe des pieds et y entra. Il y faisait encore noir mais il distingué très bien le volume que prenait la couette de Ichigo montrant que ce dernier était bien encore couché !

**ISSHIN** *_tirant la couette de Ichigo* _: Debout la dedans !

**ICHIGO** *_hurlant* _: Ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Laisse moi dormir tranquille !

**ISSHIN **: Chuuuuuuuuuuuut, tu vas réveiller Rukia !

**ICHIGO **: Hein ? Rukia ? Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour son sommeil ? A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Tu entres, tu hurles en cassant un truc ou deux et tu réveilles tout le quartier ! Donc...mais attend ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas hurlé ce matin ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes comme ça ?

**ISSHIN **: Cesse de dire des bêtises et lève toi et en silence è_é

**ICHIGO **: Je ne dis pas de bêtises ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

**ISSHIN **: Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas réveiller Rukia ! Mais vu comme tu cries il y a peu de chance qu'elle dorme encore, _*le frappant sur le crâne*_ abrutit !

**ICHIGO **: Non mais ça va pas ! Puis je te signal que Rukia est déjà réveillée !

**?** : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? On parle de moi ?

**ISSHIN **: Rukiaaaaaa, comment vas tu ? Tu as bien dormi ? Et le bal, c'était bien ?

**RUKIA** *_choquée* _: Heu...oui merci ^^'

**ISSHIN **: Aaaaaah je suis content, Yuzu est en train de préparer votre petit déjeuné ! J'espère que tu vas tout nous raconter de votre soirée !

**RUKIA **: Et bien, si vous le souhaitez ^^'

**ISSHIN **: Super, je vous attends en bas ! _*se retournant_ _à l'adresse de son fils* _Lève toi feignant !

**ICHIGO **: Ouai, ça va, lâche moi !

**RUKIA** *_constatant que Isshin ne bougeait plus* _: Heu... ça va monsieur Kurosaki ?

**ISSHIN** *_se dirigeant vers le bureau de son fils* _: Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**ICHIGO** *_voyant qu'il tenait la photo et la rose dans ses mains* _: C'est rien, c'est juste un lot que Rukia et moi avons gagné.

**ISSHIN **: Gagné? Comment ?

**ICHIGO** *_debout et perdant patience* _: Tu en as pas marre d'être chiant comme ça dès le matin ? Sort de ma chambre !

**ISSHIN **: Hey...je ne suis pas chiant, juste curieux !

**ICHIGO** *_envoyant valser son père à coup de pied* _: C'est pareil !

**RUKIA** *_regardant alternativement Ichigo devant son lit et son père contre le mur du couloir* _: Bon ben je descends rejoindre Yuzu ^^'

Rukia quitta donc la chambre du rouquin en direction de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps la Ichigo avait claqué la porte au nez de son père.

Dans la cuisine :

**RUKIA **: Bonjour Yuzu !

**YUZU** *_mettant le petit déjeuné sur la table* _: Bonjour Rukia, tu arrives à temps, je viens de finir de préparer votre petit déjeuné !

**RUKIA** *_s'asseyant à table* _: Merci beaucoup Yuzu ^^

**YUZU **: C'est normal, ne me remercie pas !

**RUKIA **: :)

**YUZU **: Heu...dis moi ! Il s'est passé quoi en haut ? J'ai entendu papa et Ichigo crier !

**RUKIA **: Comme tous les matins ! Ton père est venu réveiller Ichigo et Ichigo l'a mal pris ^^

**YUZU **: Ah ! C'est tout ?

**RUKIA **: Oui, pourquoi ?

**YUZU **: Comme ça ^^' *_s'asseyant en face de Rukia* _: Alors, raconte moi ! Le bal, comment s'était ?

**RUKIA **: Oh, très bien je te remercie ! Je m'y suis beaucoup amusée ^^

**YUZU **: Ah et tu as dansé ?

**RUKIA **: Oui, bien sur ! Avec plusieurs amis :D

**YUZU **: Ichi ne t'as pas invitée à danser é_è

**RUKIA** *_voyant que cette question inquiété beaucoup Yuzu* _: Si si ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Il y avait une danse où on avait pas d'autre choix que de danser avec son cavalier donc j'ai du danser avec Ichigo ^^

**YUZU **: Et ça s'est bien passé ?

**RUKIA** *_trouvant la jeune Kurosaki plus curieuse que la normal* _: Heu...oui ! Pourquoi ?

**YUZU **: Comme ça par curiosité ! Tu sais c'est la première fois que Ichi y va avec une cavalière donc je me posais des questions ^^'

**RUKIA **: Ah je comprends ^^

**?** : Bonjour Yuzu !

**YUZU **: Bonjour Ichi, ton petit déjeuné est sur la table à côté de Rukia.

**ICHIGO **: Merci !

**YUZU **: Rukia me racontait votre soirée ! Apparemment c'était bien !

**ICHIGO **: Ouai, on s'est bien amusés !

**YUZU **: Heu..papa, il est où ?

**ICHIGO **: Il n'est pas descendu depuis le temps ?

**YUZU **: Non é_è

**RUKIA **: Tu as peut être tapé trop fort ce coup là, Ichigo !

**ICHIGO** _*se resservant du thé*_: Mais pas du tout, il n'était même plus dans le couloir quand je suis descendu !

**YUZU **: Ah, bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là alors é_è

**RUKIA **: Je vais aller voir s'il va bien !

**YUZU **: Non Rukia, reste ici et finit de manger ! J'y vais !

**RUKIA **: Tu es sure ?

**YUZU **: Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas ^^

Yuzu sortit donc de la cuisine afin de vérifier ce que son père pouvait bien manigancer, car elle le savait, il manigançait quelque chose !

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine :

**RUKIA **: Tu exagères, Ichigo ! Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal !

**ICHIGO **: Je t'en pris Rukia ! On a toujours fait comme ça et il est encore en vie !

**RUKIA **: Certes, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas conscience de la force que tu as acquis ces derniers temps, paysan !

**ICHIGO **: Peut être, mais moi j'ai l'impression que toi tu as oublié que mon père n'est pas vraiment humain, princesse !

**RUKIA **: Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal !

**ICHIGO **: Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

**RUKIA **: A quoi ?

**ICHIGO **: A me prendre la tête dès le matin !

**RUKIA **: Je te prends la tête si je veux et quand je veux paysan !

**ICHIGO **: Ah ouai ? Et si moi aussi je me mettais à te prendre la tête princesse, tu dirais quoi ?

**RUKIA **: Ce que je te dis actuellement, paysan puisque c'est ce que tu fais déjà !

Ichigo se stoppant net, regarda Rukia et se mit à rire.

**ICHIGO **: Décidément, m'engueuler avec toi est devenu un quotidien qui ne me déplaît pas xD

**RUKIA** *_riant aussi* _: Oui, ça permets de commencer une bonne journée !

**ICHIGO **: C'est sur ! *_regardant l'heure* _Bon il faut que j'y ailles, Chad m'attends !

**RUKIA **: Ok, a plus !

**ICHIGO **: A plus, et prévient Yuzu que je ne mange pas ici ce midi steuplait !

**RUKIA **: Tu me prends pour ta secrétaire ou quoi ? è_é

La porte d'entrée claqua.

**RUKIA **: Grrrrrrrrr, il va me le payer !

C'est à ce moment là que Yuzu revint dans la cuisine.

**YUZU **: Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**RUKIA **: Rien, rien ^^ Ichigo ne mange pas ici ce midi !

**YUZU **: Ah bon ? Il est partit où ?

**RUKIA **: Chez Chad !

**YUZU** *_se dirigeant vers les fourneaux*_ : Ah, ok pas de soucis ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue Rukia !

**RUKIA** *_débarrassant la table*_ : Pas de quoi, c'est normal !

**YUZU **: Et toi, tu manges ici ou tu vas rejoindre des amis ?

**RUKIA **: Je parts une fois la vaisselle finit, je dois régler une affaire !

**YUZU **: Ah ! D'accord ! Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère ?! é_è

**RUKIA **: Non non, ne t'inquiète pas.

**YUZU **: Et tu rentres quand ?

**RUKIA **: Dans l'après midi ou peut être ce soir ^^'

**YUZU **: Ok, pas de soucis ^^

**RUKIA** *_faisant la vaisselle* _: Et toi, tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?

**YUZU **: Je vais faire les courses pour demain avec papa !

**RUKIA **: Demain ?

**YUZU **: Ben oui, nous sommes le 24 décembre demain ^^'

**RUKIA **: Je suis un peu déphasée dans les dates ^^' Tu vas acheter une dinde ?

**YUZU **: Heu...non, la dinde c'est dans les pays occidentaux, ici on mange du poulet frit !

**RUKIA **: Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je me mélange les pinceaux avec toutes ces traditions toutes aussi différentes les une des autres !

**YUZU **: Pourquoi ? Tu es spécialisée dans les différentes traditions mondiales Rukia ?

**RUKIA **: On peut dire ça ^^' Donc, si je ne me trompe pas, ici c'est poulet frit et repas en famille.

(En tant que shinigami, Rukia connaît un peu toutes les traditions mondiales)

**YUZU **: Oui c'est ça, ou entre amis suivant notre âge ^^' Et si on est en couple, et bien c'est en amoureux !

**RUKIA **: Ah bon ?

**YUZU **: Oui, le 24 décembre est un peu une deuxième saint valentin au Japon :)

**RUKIA **: Je l'ignorais !

**YUZU **: Excuse moi, j'oublie toujours que tu n'es pas originaire du Japon ^^'

(Yuzu est la seule membre de la famille à tout ignorer du monde des shinigamis. Pour expliquer les questions de Rukia dites stupides par Ichigo, toute la famille lui a fait croire que Rukia était originaire d'Europe)

**RUKIA **: C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon, j'y vais ! A plus tard Yuzu !

**YUZU **: A plus tard, Rukia ! Bonne journée !

**RUKIA** *_sur le perron* _: Merci toi aussi !

C'est ainsi que Rukia quitta également la maison des Kurosaki.

Yuzu, continua donc à faire le peu de ménage nécessaire dans la cuisine en attendant que son père revienne.

Au bout d'une demi heure :

**ISSHIN **: Ou est partit Rukia ?

**YUZU **: Elle est partit régler une affaire. Elle ne revient que cet après midi ou ce soir !

**ISSHIN **: Et ton frère ?

**YUZU **: Chez son ami Chad ! Il rentre lui aussi cet après midi ou ce soir d'après ce que m'a dit Rukia !

**ISSHIN **: Ok, moi de mon côté j'ai finit !

**YUZU **: Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils s'en rendent comptent ?

**ISSHIN **: Mais non, ton papa est trop fort !

**YUZU **: Quand même, ils vont bien s'apercevoir que cette rose a disparut ! Et comment ça se fait que ça t'est pris autant de temps ?

**ISSHIN **: Si j'ai mis du temps c'est que je remettais les souvenirs correctement en place dans la boîte et je l'ai remise dans ma chambre. Et pour la rose, il suffira de dire que tu l'as mise à la poubelle en faisant le ménage car elle était fanée.

**YUZU **: Trop bonne idée, tu es trop fort papa !

**ISSHIN **: Merci ma petite Yuzu ! Remercie surtout ta maman !

**YUZU **: Maman ? Pourquoi ?

**ISSHIN **: Parce qu'elle aussi aimait faire sécher ses fleurs pour les garder !

**YUZU** *_se mettant à pleurer* _: Ooooh papa, c'est si beau !

**ISSHIN **: C'est l'amour ma petite Yuzu !

**YUZU** *_se jetant dans les bras de son père* _: Ooooh papa, pas vrai qu'on arrivera à mettre Ichi avec Rukia ?

**ISSHIN** *_serrant sa fille dans ses bras et se mettant à pleurer lui aussi* _: Mais oui, on va y arriver !

**?** : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici encore ?

**YUZU** *_toujours en pleurant* _: Papa a fait quelque chose de si beauuuuu comme maman le faisait avant !

**ISSHIN **: Oui, vient avec nous Karin ! On fête la beauté de l'amour !

**KARIN **: Court toujours et calmez vous un peu !

**YUZU** *_se libérant de l'étreinte de son père* _: Oui tu as raison !

**ISSHIN** *_repartant vers le poster de sa femme* _: Ooooh Masaki, même absente tu restes notre source d'inspiration !

**KARIN **: Alors qu'est ce que le paternel a fait de si *_imitant la voix de sa sœur*_ beauuuuuu ?

**YUZU **: Il a prit la rose de Rukia pour la mettre à sécher, comme ça elle durera éternellement !

**KARIN **: La rose de Rukia ? Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode là, c'est quoi cette histoire de rose ?

**YUZU **: Ben...en faite Ichi et Rukia ont gagné un prix hier soir ! Demande à papa, il va t'expliquer.

(Yuzu a été mise au courant du prix gagné lorsqu'elle est montée voir son père pendant le petit déjeuné de nos amis)

**ISSHIN **: Il faut demander quoi à son papounet préféré ?

**KARIN **: Préféré, c'est pas dur, tu es le seul !

**ISSHIN** *_se dirigeant vers Karin*_ : Oooooh ma petite Karin, moi aussi je t'aime !

**KARIN** *_repoussant son père* _: C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Explique nous plutôt cette histoire de rose !

**ISSHIN **: Et bien , je ne suis pas certain mais je crois que nos tourtereaux ont remportaient le prix du plus beau couple de la soirée !

**YUZU **: Vraiment ? *o*

**ISSHIN **: Oui, ils ont reçut un lot. Une rose blanche et un cadre photo !

**KARIN **: Un cadre photo ?

**ISSHIN** *_sortant un objet de sa poche de blouse* _: Oui, regarde comme ils sont beaux tous les deux !

**YUZU **: Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa trop beaux !

**KARIN **: Ouai ouai, super beaux, en attendant faut la remettre a sa place cette photo ! Si ce cadre disparaît aussi en plus de la rose ça sera vraiment trop suspect !

**YUZU **: Karin a raison papa !

**ISSHIN** *_s'éloignant vers l'escalier menant à l'étage*_ : Oooooooh quelle chance ! J'ai deux filles aussi belles qu'intelligentes et un fils qui remporte des prix !

**KARIN **: La preuve qu'on tient tous de maman !

**YUZU** *_souriante* _: Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà rentrée au faite ? Il n'y avait personne sur le terrain ?

**KARIN **: Si mais je te préviens qu'il est déjà midi ! On s'est tous les 3 réveillés aux aurores pour pouvoir être sûrs de ne par être dérangé par Ichigo et Rukia et du coup je meurs de faim !

**YUZU **: Quoi ? Midi ? déjà ?

**KARIN **: Et ouai, c'est ça de s'occuper des affaires des autres, on ne voit plus le temps passer !

**YUZU** *_s'activant en cuisine* _: Il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai trop de choses à faire cet après midi !

**KARIN **: Détend toi Yuzu, il n'y a pas le feu non plus ! Puis sans papa tu pourras rien faire, alors détend toi ! Je vais t'aider !

Les jumelles se mirent donc à préparer le repas du midi, pendant que Isshin se remémorait l'époque où sa femme était encore là.

Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Ichigo :

**ICHIGO** *_entrant dans l'appartement de son ami*_ : Salut Chad !

**CHAD **: Salut Ichigo.

**ICHIGO** *_montrant un sac plastique* _: J'ai pris de quoi manger !

**CHAD **: Et moi, une nouvelle partition à te montrer !

**ICHIGO **: Ok, on commence ?

**CHAD **: Ouai !

Du côté de Rukia :

**RUKIA **: Je le tue et j'arrive !

**?** : Pas de soucis, j'ouvre le senkaimon en attendant !

Rukia se dirigea donc vers la porte du magasin et frappa.

**TESSAI**_ *ouvrant la porte*_: Mademoiselle Kuchiki, quel plaisir de vous voir !

**RUKIA **: Bonjour Tessai, excusez moi de vous déranger mais Renji est-il ici ?

**TESSAI **: Oui, entrez dont !

**RUKIA **: Merci !

**URAHARA** *_venant voir qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite* _: Rukia, quel plaisir de te voir, comment vas tu ?

**RUKIA **: Bonjour Urahara, je vais bien, merci et vous ?

**YORUICHI** : Il va bien comme toujours !

**RUKIA **: Bonjour Yoruichi !

**RENJI**_ *de la pièce d'à côté*_ : J'arrive !

**RUKIA **: C'est pas trop tôt, je te rappelle qu'on avait rendez vous chez Orihime il y a une demi heure de ça !

**RENJI**_ *s'approchant de Rukia*_: Excuse moi, je m'entraînais un peu, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

**RUKIA**_ *frappant Renji*_ : Ouai, ben ce n'est pas une excuse idiot, Rangiku nous attend !

**RENJI**_ *se relevant*_: C'est bon, pas la peine de réagir comme ça, je suis prêt ! A ce soir tout le monde !

**URAHARA **: A plus !

**YORUICHI **: Et souhaitez leurs aussi de notre part !

**RUKIA **: Pas de soucis, ça sera fait ! *_s'apprêtant à partir mais revenant à l'intérieur de la boutique* _heu...

**URAHARA **: Oui, tu peux laisser ton gigaï ici, si tu le souhaites, Rukia !

**RUKIA **: Merci !

Rukia sortit donc de son gigaï et rejoignit Rangiku suivit de Renji en direction de la Soul Society.

* * *

Voila, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Plus ça va aller plus ca deviendra un peu long pour les publications avec la reprise des cours, j'ai moins de temps. Mais promis je continue ma fic :D

Voilà, bisous bisous


End file.
